Por Culpa del Yaoi
by Ilitia
Summary: termina la locura de los OVAS, quizas el mundo lo olvide pero ellos jamas lo olvidaran.. ju ju ju. capi FINAL 10 arriba!
1. El Manga Demoniaco

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach!!, espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Oneshot**_

_**( Quizás un fic, ya veremos más adelante XD )**_

Karakura era un lugar genial, muchas cosas nuevas e interesantes de experimentar, disfrutar de algo tan mundano como comer o ir de compras era divertidísimo para cierta mujer que se echaba sus escapaditas cuando tenían que hacer alguna misión hacia ese particular lugar. Esa noche no era muy diferente a otras, Matsumoto caminaba como embobada mirando las vidrieras de las tiendas, ya habían terminado su labor y con un esfuerzo titánico logro arrastrar a su querido capitán con ella, este iba unos pasos más atrás realmente fastidiado de estar allí, lo único que quería era largarse a la sociedad de almas y completar sus innumerables informes que le esperaban pacientes sobre su escritorio.

Matsumoto!!... – el peligris chillo por undécima vez al verse arrastrado dentro de otra de las tiendas del lugar –

Tranquilo capitán, esta creo que es mi última incursión antes de irnos!! – sonrió triunfante y alzando incontables bolsas con sus apreciadas compras –

Una librería…. – Toushiro se sintió algo atraído al notar donde la chica le metió –

Espéreme aquí capitán, voy a ver si tienen esas fascinantes revistas de modas!! – se separo del joven para adentrarse de lleno por los pasillos de la tienda –

Puedo ayudarle en algo? – una joven algo nerviosa se acerco por detrás del chico –

No… - la ignoro campantemente mientras también se adentraba en la sección de novelas de la librería –

Si llegara a necesitarlo… - susurro mas para sí mientras veía al capitán casi que idiotizada –

Mientras, Matsumoto hallo lo que tanto deseaba, un centenar de revistas sobre moda, farándula y demás vanidades, era el paraíso de toda mujer que se aprecie de la buena vida, que feliz fue al poder ojearlas sin preocupación, al fin y al cabo su querido capitán estaba también curioso en otra área del lugar.

Está de moda el negro!! – pego un fuerte grito con emoción pero pronto las miradas de los demás compradores le hizo caminar unos pasos para ocultarse de todos – que pena…

Suspiro aliviada al ver que ya nadie la veía, que feliz era de que todas las cosas que compro llevaban ese color, cerro la revista y se dispuso a tomar otra cuando noto que en un anaquel tras 

ella había algo muy curioso a su parecer, miro de reojo la pila de libros y lo que tenían en las portadas, su mente estaba casi que llamándola a tomar uno de ellos.

Que chico más guapo….. – agarro el pequeño libro y lo abrió en la primera pagina – para ser un dibujo está muy sexy….. – guiño un ojo con picardía –

Matsumoto!! – el peligris se le acerca por detrás rápidamente –

CAPITAN!! – abrazo el libro en cuestión. – casi me mata de un susto!!

Hora de irnos!! – le quito el libro de las manos y las otras revistas que había agolpado junto a sus compras – paga y vámonos.

Ok… está bien.

Después de cancelar la cuenta y devolverse a la sociedad de almas, todo volvió a la monotonía de siempre, a veces era infernal solo estar allí parada al lado de su querido pequeño capitán leyendo y acomodando papeles, estaba que se jalaba los pelos pero una inesperada llamada del capitán Ukitake hizo que el chico saliera del lugar.

Al fin solaaaaaa!! SAKEEEE!! – se sentó cómodamente en la silla de su Taishou y saco aquel librito curioso que compro en Karakura, una botellita de su infaltable amigo y a beber sea dicho –

Después de 3 sorbos y de haber leído unas 5 páginas del libro, Matsumoto estaba algo colorada y muy intrigada de lo que contenía el pequeño libro, sus ojos no daban crédito a lo que veía, eran escenas de dos chicos muy guapos a su parecer en plena faena de romance, seducción y sexo, la trama no era nada aburrida pero lo que representaban los chicos dejo a la ya de por si pervertida chica más curiosa aun.

Con que se le llama Yaoi?... – leyó la ultima pagina del libro que era un manga – Yaoi….

Termino su botella de sake y comenzó a pensar un poco sobre ello, era curioso que jamás hubiera escuchado ese término en la sociedad de almas, pero tal parece que en el mundo real existen esas tendencias de que los chicos lindos tengas parejas de su mismo sexo.

Como seria aquí…. – una sonrisa pervertida le ilumino los ojos, se reclino más aun en su silla y dejo que su mente se echara a volar –

Se puede saber que haces allí recostada? – el peligris la hizo levantarse de un salto de la silla, no lo escucho llegar –

Perdón capitán!! – se arrimo del lugar para darle paso al chico –

Necesito que lleves este informe al capital Kuchiki – saco de entre sus ropas un sobre rojo sellado –

Y… que será? – tomo el sobre curiosa –

Nada que te importe Matsumoto…. Solo llévalo por favor – se sobo la sien fastidiado –

Está bien – salió tranquilamente del lugar con su misión a completar –

Que es esto? – Hitsugaya recoge el libro que dejo la pelinaranja sobre el escritorio –

No andaba con ganas de perder el tiempo, así que en vez de caminar tranquilamente, se dispuso a pasear de techo en techo hasta llegar a la entrada de la sexta división, sin esperar un recibimiento se adentro al lugar donde encontró a Renji discutiendo acaloradamente con su capitán, claro, se imaginaran que Byakuya es un muro de hielo y solo se limitaba a oír las quejas del pelirrojo.

Que discutirán? – Matsumoto se quedo callada mirándolos desde cierta distancia –

Le digo que no sé nada capitán!! – Renji vuelve a bajar la mirada indignado –

Entonces no sabes donde quedo mi Ginpakukazaharu?…. – su pose era inquebrantable y seria –

No….

La deje anoche en mi escritorio…. – desvió la mirada hacia el lugar –

Capitán, lo siento en verdad pero yo no tome su pañuelo, además para que lo querría?

Vale mucho…. Es una reliquia del clan Kuchiki – una pequeña venita estaba empezando a sobresalir de su frente –

Yo sé que soy responsable de todo el que entre y salga de la sexta división pero le digo capitán que no tome su pañuelo y menos aun sé donde pudo olvidarlo usted

Yo no olvido nada – dio dos pasos hacia Renji –

Eh…. – trago grueso al ver que el pelinegro acorto la distancia entre ambos –

Dios!! – Matsumoto se acerco un poco más para saber que haría el capitán Byakuya –

Entonces… - sin previo aviso Byakuya tomo una de las muñecas del pelirrojo y lo atrajo hacia el – pagaras por lo de mi pañuelo con tu cuerpo….

CAPITAN!! – Renji abrió los ojos como par de platos –

O.O – Matsumoto casi que cae de lado al escuchar eso –

Me debes eso y más – con su mano libre sujeto la cintura de Abarai fuertemente –

Capitán… espere, que está haciendo!! – intento soltarse pero el pelinegro lo empujo contra la pared arrinconándolo –

Shsss…. Eres escandaloso – fue lo último que dijo antes de robarle un beso salvaje y lujurioso a su subordinado –

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! LO BESOOOOOOO!! – Matsumoto no pudo mantenerse callada –

Matsumoto? O.o – tanto Renji como Byakuya voltean a verla –

Eh…. – mueve un poco su cabeza para darse cuenta que estaba haciendo volar su imaginación – que paso?

Eso mismo pregunto yo – Renji se acerca a ella con curiosidad –

Ustedes…. – mira al capitán Kuchiki parado donde mismo y a Renji muy confundido mirándola –

Matsumoto…. – el pelirrojo le hace señas con su dedo hacia la nariz de ella –

Sangre? – mira que de la emoción casi que le da una hemorragia nasal por su libre y liberal imaginación. – eh… perdón por interrumpirlos, solo venia a entregar esto – saca el sobre y se lo entrega a Renji -

Sera mejor que te vayas a descansar ¬¬

Lo hare…. – se rasco la cabeza algo apenada –

Matsumoto se fue muy apenada del lugar, en verdad que no supo cuando su fértil mente empezó a distorsionar una simple discusión de un capitán tan serio como Byakuya y un hombre tan regio como Abarai, renegó unas veces más con su cabeza y decidió irse a descansar.

Capitán – Renji le entrega el sobre en las manos al pelinegro –

Ya sé donde quedo mi Ginpakukazaharu – se da media vuelta para entrar a su oficina –

Donde? – el pelirrojo le sigue curioso y aliviado –

Donde estuvimos anoche? – acerca una de sus manos hacia el pecho de Renji –

En… el jardín… - sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve carmesí –

Seguro quedo allí, ve a buscarla, te espero en mi oficina – volvió en sus pasos hasta desaparecer. -

La pobre Matsumoto no estaba tan equivocada XD, errr… mejor sigámosla a ver que hace ahora con la duda metida en su cabeza y muy seria, esta se dispuso a devolverse pero en medio de su camino se encontró con otra escena que dejaba muy poco que desear.

Calvitoooooo!! – una pelirosada estaba casi que ahorcando al pobre Ikkaku, mientras que Yumishika parecía muy metido en verse en un espejo. –

QUE ME SUELTESSSSS!! – trata de sujetar a la niña pero esta se desliza por su espalda no sin antes darle una buena nalgada que deja casi privado al pobre calvo –

JAJAJAJAJA!! ESO TE PASA POR DECIR QUE KEN CHAN NO ES GUAPO!! – se cruza de brazos indignada –

Mocosa!! – soba su retaguardia –

Ken chan es muy lindo!! – la niña asiente con estrellitas en sus ojos y mirando hacia el infinito –

Es varonil – asiente con su cabeza el obseso a la belleza –

Queeeeeee…. – Ikkaku lo mira indignado –

Que tiene de malo decir eso nn

SIIIIIIII KEN-CHAN ES VARONIL!! – la pequeña Yashiru da saltos alrededor del pobre calvo –

O.o otra escena extraña….. – Matsumoto decide no dejar que su imaginación le gane otra vez, así que se acerca al trió dispuesta a refutar lo que vio –

HOLAAAAAAAA!! – Yashiru le saluda divertida mientras se lanza sobre los hombros de un molesto Ikkaku –

Que discutían….. – mira intrigada al trió –

Sobre la belleza de el capitán Kenpachi – Yumishika se encoge de hombros sin muchos ánimos –

O.O…. no otra vez…. No me digas que tu y el capitán se besan!! No me digas eso!! – Rangiku sujeta de sus ropas al chico y lo zarandea angustiada –

CLARO QUE NO!! – se suelta de la chica ofendido –

Qué alivio…. – suspiro con alegría –

El no es mi tipo – se cruza de brazos – a mí me gustan más los hombres románticos y con modales nn

……………. – la pobre Matsumoto tenía ya un tic nervioso en su ojo derecho -

Calvito perdiste el chance – Yashiru le abraza divertida –

QUE TE CREES!! A MI ME GUSTAN LAS CHICAS!!

En serio….. – otra vez la pequeña se le queda viendo intrigada, se baja de Ikkaku y suspira con melancolía – pobre Ken-chan, él pensaba que ustedes dos tenían algo

….. – ambos hombres se ponen azules de solo imaginarse en algo más que amigos –

Necesito más sake…. Mas sake… - la pobre pelinaranja se va dando tumbos muy perturbada –

Ya era demasiado para ella, una cosa era imaginarse cositas de los papacitos de Abarai y Byakuya pero de Yumishika y el capitán Kenpachi era algo bizarro y retorcido hasta para ella, siguió su camino sobando su frente suavemente, ahora si deseaba estar otra vez paradita al lado de su capitán viendo papeles.

Eliminare del mapa ese libro diabólico pervertidor de mentes!!... – se para en seco al recordar donde dejo el libro – TAIIIIICHOUUUUUU NO LO LEAAAAAA!!

Y el pequeño y hasta hace pocos segundos inocente y puro de vista Shiro-chan tenia la mirada clavada en una imagen del manga, sus manos temblaban mientras que un sudor frio recorría su espalda, quería soltarlo pero algo se lo impedía, seria la curiosidad?, quizás se quedo petrificado por las imágenes?, la verdad es que no tuvo tiempo de pensarlo mucho cuando a su oficina entraron sin aviso dos personas.

Capitán Hitsugaya…. – ambos hombres le miraron curiosos –

AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! – al fin reacciono lanzando el libro al aire con impresión y susto –

Qué es eso? – uno de los hombres tomo en el aire el libro y lo vio curioso – O/O

Qué te pasa Ukitake? – el capitán de la octava división le mira algo preocupado ya que su enfermizo amigo se había puesto mas pálido que de costumbre –

Capitán…. COMO USTED PUEDE ESTAR LEYENDO ESTE TIPO DE COSAS!! – le dio el libro al del sombrero – mira no más!!

Eh…. – Shunsui abre el dichoso librito y lo ojea sin mucho asombro – que tiene de especial un Yaoi?

Yaoi? – tanto Toushiro como Ukitake se quedan atónitos –

Ya los había visto antes – cierra el libro y se acerca a ambos con sigilo – que creían ustedes que lleva Nanao-chan tan celosamente guardado en su libro?

…… - ambos peli grises terminan suspirando con una gotota en sus cabezas –

De quién es? – mira curioso al pequeño capitán –

NO ES MIO!! – reniega con sus manos nervioso –

Seguro se le quedo a alguna shinigami de la división…. – dejo el libro en el escritorio –

Estoy seguro que pertenece a Matsumoto…. – venita latiendo en la frente del pobre chico –

Matsumoto tiene esos gustos…. Ja ja ja ja!! – el hombre se ríe con ánimos mientras otra vez los peli grises lo miran con duda –

Los capitanes siguieron con sus asuntos por unos minutos más hasta que ven entrar como bólido a la pobre Rangiku jadeante, bañada en sudor y con una cara de preocupación bien grande.

Capitán!! Capitán!! – se abraza con todas sus fuerzas al chico mientras sus poderosos pechos son enterrados en el rostro de Toushiro –

Mmmm… me ahogas!! – logro soltarse a duras penas –

Capitán…. No vio el libro que deje allí verdad? – se agacha a nivel del peligris y lo mira directo a los ojos – NOOOO CAPITAN!! PORQUE LO VIOOOOOOO!! YA NO TIENE ESA MIRADA DE NIÑO!!

Matsumoto….. – le da el libro con rabia – deshazte de eso ahora mismo!!

Como diga capitán!! – toma el libro y se desaparece de la oficina rumbo a dejarlo en algún lugar donde no haga daño a nadie –

Y nada a nadie sobre este bochornoso acontecimiento!! – Hitsugaya mira a ambos capitanes –

Si…

_**Unos días después….**_

Matsumoto estaba muy feliz de no volver a ver ese libro endemoniado que le trajo mucha imaginación, todavía a pesar de su persistencia en que nada raro pasaba entre el capitán Kuchiki y Abarai, ella los veía medio extraño, al menos no quería saber nada mas de ello, suspiro contenta y recostándose en su silla mientras su capitán no estaba presente en la división, saco su acostumbrada botellita de sake y bebió en nombre de la imaginación, pero su brindis solitario fue interrumpido por la llegada de otra persona.

Buenas tardes Matsumoto – la persona en cuestión entra muy seria y mirando a todos lados –

Nanao?, que te trae por aquí? – sonrió tranquilamente –

El capitán no se encuentra verdad? – se acomodo sus lentes –

No… si quieres lo esperas.

Entonces estamos solas?.

Si.

Qué bien!!. – se sentó junto a la confundida pelinaranja –

Que quieres? – sintió como todo el peso del enorme libro de la chica era depositado en las piernas de ella –

Al pervertido del capitán Shunsui se le escapo que a ti te gusta esto…. – abrió el librote y dejo ver lo que tanto atesoraba - ESPERO TE GUSTEN!! TENGO UNA COLECCIÓN IMPRESIONANTE!! – sus ojos brillaron como estrellas mientras Matsumoto estaba que quería morir –

NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MAS YAOI!!

_**Al mismo tiempo en otro lugar….**_

Las blancas arenas eran lo único que se veía en cientos de quilómetros a la redonda, esa luna imponente y la oscuridad de las noches eran lo único que se apreciaba pero en medio de esas dunas blancuzcas se pudo apreciar una figura delgada que caminaba apaciblemente hasta que tropezó con algo que estaba medio enterrado en la arena, sin mucho ánimo se agacho y tomo en sus manos un pequeño y desdeñado libro.

Curioso…. – limpio algunas de las paginas para verlo mejor – uuuuuhhh…. a mi señor Aizen le gustara ver esto – guardo el libro entre sus ropas mientras una sonrisa zorruna se apoderaba de su cara –

_**FIN?**_

_**Que divertido fue esto!!, está dedicado a todas las amantes del Yaoi XD, mi primer trabajo de Bleach, y esperen mas…. Ju ju ju… en especial las parejas de Ichigo x Ishida y la de Byakuya x Renji. Eso es harina de otro costal, dejémoslo así por ahora. **_


	2. Ataque sorpresa

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach!!, espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 2**_

**Ataque Sorpresa**

Las noches lucia igual de solitario que siempre, nada divertido para hacer o observar según un ex shinigami muy peculiar que salió de paseo a ver si encontraba algo en que entretener su mal gastado tiempo, tenía que admitir que se divertía más en la sociedad de almas, cuando el plan de su amigo Aizen sonaba tan tentador e interesante, esos bellos días en que dejo a medio Seireitei con los ojos como par de huevos tibios al descubrirse todo, rio para sí mientras seguía caminando, jugaba a contar ramitas de las que sobresalían en las blancas dunas de arena, pero su peculiar diversión se detuvo al notar que de entre tanta arena y ramitas había algo que no era ni lo uno ni lo otro, sin mucha prisa se agacho a ver que era ese nuevo objeto.

Curioso…. – limpio algunas de las páginas de ese libro para verlo mejor – uuuuuhhh…. a mi señor Aizen le gustara ver esto – guardo el libro entre sus ropas mientras una sonrisa zorruna se apoderaba de su cara –

Regreso a las noches más feliz que niño con juguete nuevo, mientras caminaba rumbo a su habitación aprovecho de ver otra vez el librito ese, lo saco y desempolvo un poquito más y se tomo la labor de ver detalladamente su contenido.

Oooooooohhhhhhhhhh…….. – un pequeño hilito de sangre empezaba a brotar de su naricita –

Que haces Gin? – la llegada de improviso de alguien le hizo bajar el libro –

Tousen?... – suspiro aliviado y volvió a sacar el libro –

Estas leyendo algo?

Nada importante – su sonrisa zorruna se hizo más evidente aun –

A mí me encantaría poder ver para leer un buen libro – sus palabras fueron secas y algo perturbadoras para Gin –

( _será que este se hace el ciego?_ ) ¬¬…. – por si acaso volvió a guardar el libro entre sus ropas –

Mmmmm…. – un chico bajito sale de atrás de Tousen señalando frenéticamente lo que Gin guardo en sus ropas –

Que sucede amigo mío? – posa su mano sobre el hombro del arrancar Wonderwice –

Todavía esa cosa te sigue? – miro al chico seriamente esperando desviar su atención del libro –

Rrrhhhhaassmmm… eeehhmmmmdddaaa…. – sigue emitiendo palabras ininteligibles con insistencia –

Que tiene Gin escondido?

O.O…. le entiendes!!

Un poco – sonrió con orgullo –

Me alegro mucho que puedas entender a tu nueva mascota pero debo irme a descansar - logro escabullirse del interrogatorio del moreno –

Gin pensó que se saldría con la suya, sin mas preocupación se fue derechito a sus aposentos, eso que encontró resulto más divertido que todo lo que había visto antes en la sociedad de almas y hueco mundo juntos, vaya que salió pervertido el zorrito?, después de leer el manga en cuestión, se fue a la camita para poder soñar cosas bonitas de ese libro XD. En medio de la oscuridad de esa habitación se puede ver como algo, una sombra se mete en el lugar muy sigiloso, mira a todos lados notando de inmediato lo que vino a llevarse, tomo el libro que Gin había dejado en una esquina de su cama, sonrió tontamente y volvió a salir de la habitación igual a como entro.

Lo tienes? – Tousen siente que su "amiguito" llega con la encomienda que le pidió –

Errrrnnnssssiiii….. – saca el libro y se lo da en las manos –

Que contendrá esto que tanto escondía Gin? – abre el libro pero como no ve solo siente que este objeto es muuuuuy peligroso – Aizen sama debe ver esto!!

Sin pérdida de tiempo el precavido Tousen corre por medio palacio para llegar donde su jefecito, él le dirá a ciencia cierta que tiene ese librito que para él está lleno de puras malas energías XD, ni si quiera toca a las grandes puertas del salón donde se reúnen los espadas, de sopetón entra encontrándose con que algunos de los presentes están muy concentrados en algo.

Ganeeeee!! – Grimmjow sonríe pretencioso mientras suelta sobre la larga mesa de reuniones unas cuantas cartas de póker –

Nooooo…. – los demás espadas chillas fastidiados –

De seguro estás haciendo trampa!! – la única chica presente se cruza de brazos muy indignada –

Tranquila Halivel…. Soy muy bueno en este juego humano, esa es la única verdad!! – tomo todas las cosas que estaban apostando en ese juego de póker –

Miiii amada Fornicaras!! No te la puedes ganar!! – el pelirrosado intenta quitársela –

Nada de eso, te sentías tan seguro de ganarme que apostaste tu zanpakuto!! SZAYEL BAKA!!

A MI NO ME INSULTES!! Y DEVUELVEMELA!! – se pone de pie para enfrentar al peliazul –

Quieres pelear!! – también se levanta de su silla con reto –

Cálmense todos… - la voz de un Ulquiorra indiferente como siempre se oye en todo el salón –

Qué? Quieres ayudarlo a recuperar esta cosa? – Grimmjow balance entre sus dedos la Zanpakuto –

No… solo lo decía porque Tousen acaba de entrar al salón – viro con sus ojos verdes hasta donde estaba el moreno muy perturbado ante la escena –

Err…. No me importa lo que hagan mientras no interfieran en los planes de Aizen sama, lo que quiero es saber porque no está aquí?

Se fue muy molesto porque el tramposo de Grimmjow le gano a las cartas – Szayel Aporro se encoje de hombros incomodo –

A mi señor Aizen no le gusta perder…. – Tousen sentencia con calma – ahora deberé buscarlo por todo el palacio U.U.

Y para qué será que lo buscas? – Halivel pregunta curiosa –

Encontré esto en manos de Gin, no sé que es pero parece algo que no debe estar en Las Noches – muestra el libro en cuestión –

O.o…. – todos miran la caratula del libro donde sale un chico muy guapo con una camisa abierta mostrando todo su pecho varonil y al mismo tiempo esta todo bañadito en sudor y su rostro denota que está realmente bien cachondo XD –

De… donde dijiste que salió eso? – Ulquiorra traga grueso por primera vez en su vida –

Lo tenía Gin.

Ahhhhh… viniendo de el no es muy extraño – Grimmjow se encoge de hombros sin darle interés –

Pero.. que tiene? Alguien podría abrirlo y decirme – su inocencia era más que evidente –

Yo lo hago!! – Szayel toma el libro con curiosidad y lo ojea – ohhhhh está más interesante adentro que por afuera ja ja ja…

En serio!! – Halivel y Grimmjow se le unen en la inspección –

Pero esto es grotesco!! – en pocos segundos el peli azul deja de ver el fulano librito –

A mí me parece picante… - la rubia sonríe con morbo –

Alguien me puede por fin decir que tiene!! – hasta Tousen se moría de la curiosidad –

Dame acá eso! – Ulquiorra toma el libro y se dispone a explicar con palabras lo que ve – eh…. Bueno Tousen…. Aquí hay dos humanos…

Y que más? – muy interesado en la explicación –

Siii Ulquiorra que más están haciendo los humanos? - Szayel lo dice en tono burlón –

Están muy…. Muy juntos… - una gota de sudor rueda por su frente –

Juntos cómo? – pregunta inocente del moreno –

Juntos, juntos…. Como si son más que amigos – ya ni el sabia como decir lo que veía –

Te da penita decirlo Ulquiorra JA JA JA!! – ahora era el peli azul quien se le carcajeaba en la cara –

CALLATE!!... TOUSEN ESTO TIENE UNAS IMÁGENES DE DOS HUMANOS TENIENDO…. – hizo silencio súbitamente al ver que Halivel le empezó a hablar en el oído al moreno -

Y después…. Luego el chico más grande le toma la pierna derecha al otro y la sube por…. Aja luego el otro grita de placer…. Y después…..

Tousen quedo como roca después de escuchar esa tan "grafica" explicación de la espada, trago grueso y le arranco de las manos de Ulquiorra el manga demoniaco, lo guardo entre sus ropas y dio dos pasos fuera del salón.

AIZEN SAMA DEBE SABER QUE FUIMOS ATACADOS POR UN ARMA PSICOLOGICA DE LA SOCIEDAD DE ALMAS!! – salió del salón rápidamente –

Arma psicológica? – todos los espadas se vieron algo perturbados –

Que importa lo que el loco de Tousen piense de ese libro, vamos a terminar el partido de póker!! – Grimmjow vuelve a su asiento tranquilamente –

No creen que pueda de verdad ser una trampa de la sociedad de almas? – hasta el pobre de Ulquiorra pensaba eso –

Que querían? Ponernos calientes a todos? – Halivel mira seria a sus compañeros –

Pues conmigo lo lograron nn

SZAYELLL CALLATE!! – venita latiendo en la frente de todos –

Volvamos donde Tousen, este estaba más angustiado aun por encontrar a su querido amigo, camino como loco hasta encontrarlo sentadito en una esquina de una de las tantas habitaciones de Las Noches.

AIZEN SAMAAAAA!! AL FIN LO ENCUENTRO!! – se acerca por detrás del pobre –

Tousen?... – se da media vuelta sin muchos ánimos –

Aizen sama debe ver esto!! – saca el libro demoniaco y se lo entrega al castaño –

Y se puede saber qué es? – no le dio mucho interés al libro –

Es un arma psicológica que mando la sociedad de almas.!!

Que!! – salió de su estupor para ojear el libro –

Estamos angustiados por ello, ese libro tiene un contenido que deja a los espadas con numerosas reacciones físicas y emocionales que pueden causar trastornos futuros…

Tousen….

Dígame?.

De donde salió esto? – mira más intrigado aun las imágenes del libro –

Supongo que Gin lo encontró porque fue el primero que sucumbió ante ese demoniaco libro.

Gin?.

Si él.

Llámalo. – se puso de pie y recobro su postura seria y sexy a la vez –

En seguida Aizen sama!! – salió del salón con prisa –

Esto es algo que no me esperaba de la sociedad de almas…. Dejaron de ser puritanos!! – sonrió con morbo al ver más imágenes del librito – creo que esto sí afecta a uno…

Gin fue sacado de su camita súbitamente, después de entender un poco todo lo que había ocurrido mientras dormía fue en dirección al salón donde se reunían los espadas, al entran consiguió a todos ellos sentados en sus puestos y con Aizen a la cabecera muy serio el tomando de una copa de vino.

Y la reunión se debe a que? – el ex shinigami paseo su vista por todos los espadas –

Gin siéntate – Aizen le hace una seña con su mano –

Si es por el libro que me robo la mascota de Tousen me parece de mal gusto que le quiten a uno lo que se encuentra primero!! – refuto seriamente ante todos los presentes –

Te lo encontraste? – Tousen corrobora su tesis –

Si, estaba paseando por las afueras de Las Noches y tropecé con el – se encoge de hombros sin darle mucha importancia –

Tanto lio por un libro…. – susurro para si Grimmjow –

No solo es un libro, esta es un arma de las más avanzadas que ha podido crear la sociedad de almas!! – Aizen señala hacia donde está el libro que fue encerrado en una capsula cuadrada transparente. –

Y quien pudo crear tan retorcido libro Aizen sama? – Ulquiorra pregunta serenamente –

Tengo en mente quien pudo ser….. – imagen mental de Mayuri Kurotsuchi riéndose de lo lindo mientras dibujaba las escenas Yaoi –

_**Y en la sociedad de almas….**_

La doceava división estaba en total calma hasta que un enorme estornudo hace que todos volteen a ver al que lo creo.

Mayuri sama, Está bien? – Nemu se le acerca preocupada –

Creo que me resfriare…. trabajemos en una cura para la gripe!! – sonrió pervertida mente – necesito especímenes para ponerla a prueba después….

Como diga Mayuri sama.

Mejor regresemos donde Aizen y los espadas, después de discutir mucho sobre qué medidas tomar ante ese terrible ataque de la sociedad de almas, y pensar que la culpa de todo la tiene Matsumoto XD, en verdad que no se quedarían con esa, el científico del grupo o sea el espada Szayel Aporro se le ocurrió combatir fuego contra fuego, inventaría algo mas macabro aun que ese libro para devolverle a la sociedad de almas una cucharada de su propia medicina.

Lo dejo en tus manos Szayel… - Aizen asintió con emoción –

No se preocupe, ya tengo pensado que voy a hacer… jua jua jua!! – una risa diabólica se apodero del peli rosado –

Si Szayel necesita ayuda quiero que todos los arrancar y espadas se pongan a su disposición, entendido!!

Si Aizen sama – repitieron en coro –

Esto no me está gustando nada…. – Grimmjow sentía que todo esto iría de mal en peor –

__

_**Continuara….. **_

LO SEGUIIIII… pensar que empezó como un Oneshot y ahora ya va para 3 capítulos…. No saben lo que les espera a los pobres Shinigamis de la sociedad de alma XD, el pervertido de Aporro hará algo que dejara mudos y muy mal a todos, pobres chicos, pero en verdad que será divertido, espérenlo….

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Yaoi contra Yaoi?**_


	3. Yaoi contra Yaoi

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 3**_

_**Yaoi contra Yaoi?**_

Se dice que a veces los que menos tienen que ver con un problema son los más afectados, todo empezó con la curiosidad de Matsumoto, las ordenes de un pequeño capitán de deshacerse de un condenado manga y ahora que por las "casualidades del mundo" ha caído en manos de Aizen y sus Espadas, todos creen que es un ataque de la sociedad de almas, y como decía al principio, por culpa de eso los más inocentes pagaran un precio bien alto…. XD.

**Hueco Mundo**

Ya habían pasado varios días desde que Aizen le encargo al espada Szayel Aporro que creara la mas macabra, retorcida y cruel venganza para contra atacar lo del manga Yaoi que según ellos había sido un invento de la doceava división XD. El pelirosado se había pasado todos esos días enclaustrado en su pequeño laboratorio, estaba recabando información del mundo humano, de la sociedad de almas y también una que otra cosita mas, quería causar un caos enorme en la sociedad de almas, pero llegar allí no era fácil, tendrían que abrir camino por el sitio más llamativo a los ojos de Aizen y el mismo Espada, "Karakura".

MUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!! ESTO ES LO MAS HERMOSO Y RETORCIDO QUE HE INVENTADOOO!! – reía a carcajada limpia mientras alzaba un pequeño Dvd –

Szayel? – un desencajado Tousen esperaba a que el espada se le pasara su delirio de creador –

Errr… - aclaro su garganta después de esa enorme risa diabólica – ya está listo nn

Entonces dámelo para que Aizen sama lo apruebe – extendió la mano –

Yo mismo me encargare de que lo vean…. – otra vez esa sonrisa macabra le erizo la piel hasta al mismo Tousen, y eso que no ve. –

Ordenare que todos los espadas se reúnan… - salió rápidamente a cumplir su cometido –

Esto es genial…. Pensé que solo atacaría a los Shinigamis…. Pero también te tocara lo tuyo Grimmjow, mi pobre Fornicaras, donde te habrá metido!! ToT

De vuelta al salón de reuniones, Aizen esperaba paciente sentadito en la cabecera de la mesa y a su alrededor los espadas esperaban a que el científico del grupo expusiera el arma que había pasado días creando. El peli rosado apareció de la nada con su pequeño invento en manos, camino delicadamente hacia donde estaba Aizen y le entrego el Dvd, sonrió orgulloso para después apretar un control que llevaba en su bolsillo, en pocos segundos una enorme pantalla salió del techo hasta quedar ubicada al fondo del salón donde todos los reunidos tenían una buena vista de lo que sucedería.

Aquí les expongo mi plan, Aizen sama, deme el honor de darle play… - le extendió el control –

Gracias – sin mucha prisa tomo el aparato y lo puso a funcionar –

La siguiente hora fue como sacada de los recónditos de la mente mas pervertida del mundo, quizás Szayel se parece a Matsumoto?, continuo, lo que había inventado nuestro espada resulto ser una serie de montajes al puro estilo anime, (_ vaya casualidad verdad? _), tomo ciertas informaciones de la sociedad de almas y el mundo humano, lo convino y como resultado nació algo mas dantesco aun que el manga Yaoi que habían visto. Su rostro era un poema al egocentrismo al ver como todos los presentes quedaban con los ojos como platos, excepto Tousen pero a este le hicieron su resumen "grafico" para que pudiese entender también lo que pasaba, al finalizar el video era más que evidente lo poderoso que resulto el arma.

Les recomiendo una ducha de agua fría nn

………. – todos voltearon a ver al peli rosado –

EXCELENTEEEEE INVENTO!! – el manda mas del lugar aplaudió de pie muy feliz -

Gracias Aizen sama, este trabajo lleva por nombre O.V.A. ofuscador de visión por aberración.

Oohhhhh….. – todos mas impresionados aun –

Creo que será recomendable seguir el plan que inventaste, es lo más cómodo si queremos hacer que la sociedad de almas se altere

Tengo el permiso de ir a la zona 0?

Lo tienes…. Además lleva contigo a los Espadas que creas necesarios…

Millones de gracias Aizen sama!! – sonrió con serenidad, su trabajo estaba siendo efectivo –

Tousen… saca el Dvd y quémalo… - Aizen señalo el aparato en cuestión mientras se echaba aire con su mano para quitarse el "calor" que le provoco esa arma letal llamada OVA. –

Como diga – obedeció al pie de la letra –

Yo ya tengo los respaldos…. – el pelirosado volvió a sonreír pero esta vez un brillo de ocultar algo estaba en sus ojos –

Ya se acabo esta alharaca de las guerras psicológicas? Me quiero ir a dormir!! – Grimmjow rezongo indignado por todo este espectáculo tonto a su modo de ver –

Tu vienes conmigo a la zona 0….. – señalo con su dedo al peli azul –

Ni te creas que me arrastraras hasta ese pueblucho!!

Grimmjow iras donde Szayel diga ¬¬

Pero Aizen!! – esto se estaba tornando muy molesto para el –

He dicho… - se puso de pie tranquilamente – y… devuélvele la Zanpakuto

Maldita sea!! – se paró de su asiento indignado, guardo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus ropas y camino realmente cabreado hasta el pelirosado – esta me las pagas maldito estúpido….

No te enfades, no serás el único que nos acompañara en este trabajo – desvió la mirada hacia los demás Espadas –

Yo!! Llévame a mí!! – Gin levantaba la mano entusiasmado como si se fuera a ganar un premio por ir –

Está bien… también necesito a Ulquiorra…

Mmm.. – este solo giro la vista con su pose de emo inquebrantable –

Creo que está bien con nosotros cuatro, tampoco vamos a hacer una guerra en la zona 0

Y donde queda eso de la zona 0? – Gin se acerca curioso al sexto espada –

Ya verán nn.

Mientras esto se fraguaba en Hueco mundo, las cosas estaban más tranquilas en Karakura, como siempre nuestro querido pelinaranja estaba recién levantado para ir al instituto, escucho el repique inclemente del despertador que Rukia compro hacia pocos días atrás, odiaba ser despertado por el empalagoso sonido tipo cajita de música, sin pensarlo mucho se puso de pie de su cama y abrió de un solo golpe el closet donde dormía la Shinigami.

APAGA ESA MALDITA COSA ANTES DE QUE LA TIRE POR LA VENTANA!! – grito a viva voz a la pobre chica que recién abría los ojos –

Ya… - tanteo entre sus cosas hasta hallar el despertador que como cosas raras tenia forma de conejito –

Gracias… - gruño y volvió a cerrar el closet tras el –

Amaneciste con el pie izquierdo hoy Ichigo – la pequeña chica le sonrío descarada mientras salía de su "habitación" ya vestida y lista –

Cállate…. – recogió su bolso para emprender un nuevo día de estudios y rutina –

Te puedo preguntar porque mas amargado que de costumbre?

El viejo estaba molestándome otra vez por lo que alguien dejo entre la ropa de lavar hace unas noches!!

Y dale con lo de las braguitas… XD – Rukia soltó una carcajada divertida – en verdad que no son mías!! Te lo juro!!

Ya lo sé… - rezongo herido en su orgullo – tú has de ser de la talla de una niña de 5 años….

Eres un… - paro de reír en seco por el comentario –

El asunto es que sigue pensando que yo traje una chica a la casa y que… pues….

Que ella dejo la ropa interior después de una noche apasionada contigo… - se abrazo a si misma mientras hacía ruiditos de besos y apapacho –

Eso mismo ¬¬

Olvídalo, tu padre es extraño, en vez de castigarte te ofreció sacar a todos de la casa para que pudieras traer a tu "novia" de las braguitas.

Lo nuevo es que ahora me dio… dio… - bajo la mirada y llevo una de sus manos hacia su bolsillo trasero –

No me digas que te dio… lo que creo… - la morena abrió bien grande los ojos expectante –

Si U.U – saco su billetera y rebusco lo que su padre le dio la noche anterior – no está!!

Ya lo estrenaste!!.

IDIOTAAA!! CLARO QUE NO!! – se sonrojo todo en un segundo – con quien demonios voy a usar un preservativo!!

Con tu novia olvida braguitas?.

RUUUKIAAAAA!! – trato de pescarla de la ropa pero el celular de la Shinigami empezó a sonar –

Deja la pelea… - abrió el aparato para ver mejor el mensaje – tenemos trabajo

Te salvaste esta vez!!, pero sigo pensando que eres tú la que me jugo esas bromas!!

Lo que digas tonto – salió de su gigai seguida del pelinaranja y desaparecieron por la ventana rumbo a su labor –

Fiuuuuu…. De la que me salve… - se ve salir a un pequeño peluchito debajo de la cama de Ichigo – con que el papa de Ichigo encontró mi tesoro!! ToT

Kon seguía lloriqueando por perder lo que tanto le costó quitarle a hurtadillas a la pobre propietaria de las braguitas, aprovecho un día en que se le metió de contrabando al bolso de la Shinigami y por casualidades del mundo esta paso la tarde en casa de Orihime haciendo un trabajo para la secundaria _(ya descubrieron de quien son!!)_ , resultado, Kon robo unas braguitas de su diosa de grandes pechonalidades, trato de ocultarlas de todos pero el esconderlas en el cesto de ropa sucia no fue la idea más brillante que se le pudo ocurrir, en fin que ahora estaba sin braguitas y más curioso de lo que Isshin le dio a Ichigo, ese pedacito de plástico metido en una bolsita plateado era realmente curioso.

Preservativo? – miro la bolsita con duda – para que servirá?.

Regresando con Ichigo y Rukia, estos iban a grandes pasos por sobre los techos de las casas hasta quedar justo en el lugar donde la señal del celular de Rukia les llevo, miraron que estaban muy cerca de una tienda de electrónica, la calle llena de comercios y gente lucia tranquila, en verdad no aparentaba que algún Hollow estuviese tratando de comerse algún alma o molestando a la gente, esa apacible calma resultaba incomoda y extraña.

Desapareció la señal… - Rukia miro confundida su móvil –

Quizás se fue – Ichigo se encogió de hombros sin muchos ánimos –

No lo creo – cerro el celular – vamos a caminar un poco por la zona, no perdemos nada

Las clases, pero me da igual hoy.

Ambos bajaron del techo de uno de los edificios y se adentraron entre el tumulto de personas que extrañamente se agolpaban en las afueras de la tienda de donde vino la señal, todos miraba la vitrina haciendo comentarios extraños y algunos más solo desviaban la vista de allí y seguían de largo.

Que ven todos? – Ichigo le pica la curiosidad y se asoma fácilmente entre la gente –

Ichigo…. – Rukia señala con su dedo tembloroso las imágenes que transmitían todos los tvs del local al mismo tiempo –

QUEEEEEEE!! O.O – casi cae de espaldas al ver las imágenes –

CUANDO DEMONIOS TU HICISTE ESO!! – la pobre chica estaba choqueada mirando las escenas que no dejare sin describir XD –

YO… YO… YO… JAMAS HE HECHO ALGO ASI!! POR DIOSSSS!! – su rostro de puso realmente colorado al ver las siguiente tanda de imágenes en pantalla grande –

Y lo que pasaban era nada más y nada menos que la demoniaca arma creada por Szayel Aporro, el OVA, mostraba una habitación oscura donde solo una cama entraba en escena, sobre ella se puede ver a dos cuerpos sudorosos entregándose al ferviente juego del sexo, un hombre fornido, de cabellera azulosa embestía con total lujuria a otro que estaba agachado de espaldas a él y sujetándose con toda su alma de las sabanas mientras de sus labios solo salían gemidos de placer y el nombre del que le estaba haciendo esas cositas, su cabellera naranja sobre salía en aquella oscuridad, las imágenes seguían así por unos momentos más hasta que ambos jóvenes llegaban al clímax y se adormilaban muy juntos en la cama. Ya para cuando todo había terminado Rukia parecía estar a punto de vomitar sobre Ichigo y este sentía que había sido violado aunque nunca paso eso que vio, sus ojos estaban al borde de la locura, su mentón desencajado terminaba de adornar su rostro perplejo y casi a punto de desmayarse XD.

JUUAAAAAAAAAAAA!! JUUAAAAA!! JUSTO LO QUE QUERIAAAAAA!! – el pelirosado veía todo a una prudente distancia de los dos Shinigamis –

Usaste a Grimmjow – Ulquiorra estaba inmutable a su lado –

Y cuál es el problema con eso?, Aizen-sama solo me pidió hacer un arma peor que la que nos envió la sociedad de almas, el no especifico como y quien debía aparecer en ella nn

Te estás vengando por lo de tu zanpakuto.

Podría ser.

Te va a matar apenas vea eso.

No lo creo, a él le di otros videos que también son muuuyyy divertidos – sonrió satisfecho – vamos a buscar más señales, Karakura será hoy la capital del SEXO!!

No responderé si Grimmjow te mata.

Que lo intente…. – saco un grupo mas de Dvd de un bolso que cargaba con el – no seas aguafiestas, sigamos trabajando.

Ambos espadas desaparecieron sin dejar rastro, mientras que en la pequeña tienda de electrodomésticos ahora había una decena de televisores que estallaron de manera "sospechosa", Ichigo reacciono y lo primero que hizo fue tomar a su querida Zangetsu y volver picadillo todas esas imágenes que se repetían una y otra vez sin motivo lógico.

Ya Ichigo!! – Rukia le sujeta de la cintura para que se detenga de hacer polvo a los pobres televisores –

ESTO ES OBRA DE AIZEN!! MALDITO HIJO DE &"#/(/)&/!! – grito con todas sus fuerzas mientras bajaba la Zanpakuto –

Tú crees? – miro al pelinaranja con duda –

Quien más va a tener la capacidad de hacer una asquerosidad así!!

O sea que tú no hiciste eso con ese espada?.

CLARO QUE NO!!

Está bien, está bien, solo preguntaba por si las dudas U.U

Como se atreve…. Mal nacido sin oficio alguno…

Y… si este video se estaba trasmitiendo en algún otro lugar de Karakura?

NOOOOOOO!! – salto alzando a Zangetsu – DESTRUIRE TODO TELEVISOR QUE VEA!!

ICHIGOOOOOO!! ESPERA!! – Rukia salió tras el preocupada –

Mientras Ichigo se vuelve un destruye televisores, Gin y Grimmjow terminaron su trabajo de localizar fuentes de trasmisión, colocaron la nueva tecnología creada por Szayel para que los OVAS puedan ser vistos una y otra vez sin detenerse y que por más que los humanos traten de quitar las imágenes, cambiar de canal o apagar el televisor, no podrán deshacerse de ellas, bizarro pero muy creativo por parte del científico. La torre más alta en toda Karakura fue la gota que derramo el vaso, allí Gin instalo con previa vista de los instructivos proporcionados por el Espada científico, que feliz era de imaginar el caos y desastre que ocasionarían ese día, la sociedad de almas actuaria de inmediato según sus planes ya que más de un "miembro" de ella estaba más que implicado en los videos.

Que tal la señal? – el ex shinigami pregunta con tono risueño a su compañero de batalla –

Bien ¬¬ - miro sin mucho interés hacia donde había una tienda de música que pasaba videos clips en la entrada por medio de una mega pantalla plana –

JU JU JU!!... vamos a ver!! – bajo de la torre rápidamente para ubicarse cerca del peliazul –

Esto es retorcido hasta para el estúpido de Szayel… - miro serio las imágenes donde se podía apreciar a dos chicos también en una tanda de sexo desenfrenado –

Yo lo llamo genio sexual…. nn – sonrió con lujuria para después sacar una bolsa de palomitas y empezar a comerlas sentadito en el aire –

De donde demonios sacaste eso!! – señalo el envase en cuestión –

Del cine a donde fuimos hace rato a colocar los OVAS. – trago un poco mas de aquella golosina –

Yo me voy – desapareció rápidamente al ver que Gin estaba muy metido en ver la obra maestra del espada –

Nos vemos mas tarde.

Y si creían que nadie más se percataría de lo que estaba sucediendo en Karakura, pues se equivocaron porque más de un conocido entraría en esa batalla por eliminar los OVAS. La mañana parecía aburrida para los alumnos del salón, veían la clase letárgicos hasta la saciedad, pero entre ellos se cuchicheaba sobre el que Kuchiki Rukia y Kurosaki Ichigo no hayan llegado ese día al instituto, Ishida estaba ya cansado de oír al tonto de Keigo lloriquear sobre supuestas citas que su amigo del alma había hecho con la morena, mientras que Chad solo miraba hacia los ventanales del salón esperando paciente como siempre es y pensado que quizás sus compañeros estaban divirtiéndose matando Hollow y no sentados en ese salón oyendo a Keigo, al mismo tiempo la inocente Inoue se imaginaba la cita perfecta que ella podría tener con Ichigo si no se le hubiese adelantado Rukia.

SE LOS DIGOOOOO!!, ICHIGO ES UN MAL AMIGO!! MAL AMIGOOOO!! … - Keigo golpeo su pupitre con su puño mientras seguía en su mar de lagrimas –

Cálmate – Mizuhiro seguía mandando mensajes por su celular sin darle importancia a la nueva pataleta de su amigo -

AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! POR TODOS LOS DIOSES!! – la pervertida de Chizuru lanza un alarido enorme asustando a medio salón –

Que sucede!! – Inoue sale de su sueño de hadas cuando estaba pasando de imaginarse una cita con Ichigo a casarse con este. XD –

MIREEEEEENNNN LO QUE ME PASARONNN!! – extiende su celular y le da play a un pequeño video que le mandaron –

O.O….. – medio salón se agolpa como puede para ver mejor lo que la chica tenia –

O/O….. – las miradas apenadas no se hacen esperar, cuchicheos, risitas contenidas y sin contar que más de uno estaba mirando raro a alguien en ese salón –

Que sucede? – hasta Sado se levanto a ver pero queda con la mirada perdida y un tono azuloso en su cara –

ISHIDAAAA KUNNNNN!! – Inoue se le tira encima sin miramientos mientras este no se había levando a ver que tanto alboroto se traía el salón entero. –

Inoue… Inoue… - trata de soltarse del abrazo de esta que lo asfixiaba –

Porque hiciste esas cositas!! – sollozo tristemente – yo que quería que conquistaras a Rukia para… para – cayo súbitamente al poner al descubierto su plan de quitar a la chica del medio de Ichigo. –

De qué demonios hablan!! – trato de calmarse pero ver a todos sus compañeros mirándolo con ojos de lujuria, desaprobación o asco era muy difícil. –

Papacito como haces esas cositas!! – Chizuru le estampa en la cara el celular con el video en cuestión. –

AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ESO ES UN MONTAJEEEEEE!! – Ishida cae de espaldas con todo y silla al suelo y con un tic nervioso en su ojo izquierdo. –

Creo que se emociono mucho de verse así nn – sonrió mas divertida aun Chizuru. –

E…….. – Sado aun no sale del asombro de ver a su compañero de batallas en esos menesteres. –

Vaya posición!! Eso papito dale duro!! – seguía chillando Chizuru al ver que le llegaba otro video que abrió rápidamente también. –

Ishida kun!! – Inoue le da unas palmaditas en el rostro para hacerlo volver a la realidad. –

Por el Orgullo de un Quincy que mato hoy mismo al que invento ese video!! – se levanto de un salto y salió del salón sacando su afamado arco. –

ICHIGOOOOOOOOO!! WWWAAAAAAAA!! – todos voltean a ver el celular de Chizuru –

Kurosaki Kun…. ToT – Inoue se echa a llorar más aun al ver que ahora era el video de Ichigo y Grimmjow el que le llego a la chica. –

Todo el salón quedo pasando de las cosas que hacían sus amigos y que de paso se atrevieron a publicar en el mundo de internet!!, si hasta allí llego todo XD. Inoue también decidió salir a buscar a Ichigo y preguntarle porque prefería al espada que a ella, Sado…. Bueno el sigue haciendo de estatua en medio del salón, no pudo superar ver el video de Ishida con Mayuri Kurotsuchi, "_todo representaba una imagen realmente bizarra, mas aun que el de Ichigo XD. Se puede ver un laboratorio solo iluminado por la luz de algunos computadores, sobre una mesa se puede apreciar un montón de frascos tirados, sus contenidos derramados por todo el suelo mientras que los jadeos y movimientos de dos cuerpos hacen que la mesa en cuestión tiembla totalmente, aun con parte de la ropa puesta parece que están haciendo lo que llaman un rapidito, una de las piernas del Quincy aparece en primer plano sobre el escritorio mientras que parte de su torso ladeado esta por caer al suelo, las manos blancas de un shinigami le sujetan las caderas y su boca se desliza provocativamente por aquella pierna alzada, otra tanda de embestidas hace que ambos seres lleguen al clímax pero sin emitir un solo sonido, como dos desconocidos con solo hambre de sexo. Se separan bruscamente sin si quiera mirarse, se acomodan las ropas para después despedirse con un ademan de manos". _Pobre Sado….. Necesitara terapia para superar eso.

_**Continuara……**_

JUA JUA JUA!! LLEGO LA BATALLA POR LOS OVAS Y LA DIGNIDA DE MAS DE UNO!!, errr…. Perdón la demora es que no tenía tiempo y ahora que me voy para la playita unos días no podía dejar de subir este capítulo que estuvo bien calenturiento a mi parecer XD. Quieren ver más parejas extrañas?... no niego que me encanta el Ichigo x Grimmjow… pero lo d Ishida si que no, espero que sigan leyendo y me dejen sus comentarios porque ahora viene lo bueno!!, la sociedad de almas se enterara?, Ichigo seguirá rompiendo televisores?, Sado regresara a la normalidad?, Inoue se quedara sin su cita con el pelos de zanahoria?, hasta donde llegaran esos ovas?, quien más los vera? y sobre todo, quien mas será victima de ellos. XD

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Si lo viera mi Papa…**_


	4. Si lo viera mi papa

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 4**_

_**Si lo viera mi Papa…**_

Un día normal, eso era todo lo que deseaba hoy, levantarse temprano y saludar a su querida Masaki con un beso bien baboso al poster de ella, luego de ello sacar una de sus extravagantes camisas y salir a desayunar pero no sin antes "saludar" a su hijo a la manera Kurosaki!!, bueno eso se lo tuvo que saltar ya que su bien amado muchacho se había saltado hasta el desayuno y desapareciendo sin decir ni un hasta luego.

_Ichigo!!!! Seguro que fue a verse con su novia.!!_ – el hombre se retuerce divertido mientras imagina otra vez las braguitas que encontró en el cesto de la ropa sucia –

_PERVERTIDO.!!_ – Karin sale de quien sabe dónde y le propina una patada en el rostro que lo hace regresar a la realidad –

_Mi hija….. ouht!!... eso dolió. ToT_ – soba su cabeza al mismo tiempo que se sienta a desayunar –

_Lástima que se fue, prepare un buen desayuno para el_ – Yuzu suspira algo triste –

_No se preocupen!! Yo les alegrare el día hijas mías.!!_ – se atraganta con un trozo de pan que intento comer al mismo tiempo que hablaba –

_No te mueras ahogado viejo. _– la pelinegro le estampa ahora una palmada fulminante en la espalda –

_Coff!!.... coff!!... err…. Gracias!! _– respira profundo – _como les decía, hable con su querida madre y creo que debo pasar más tiempo de calidad con ustedes_ – una sonrisa boba le lleno el rostro. –

_Hablar? ¬¬_

_Si, hable con su querida mama y creo que las llevare de paseo hoy!! _– alzo su tenedor en alto –

_En serio!!_ – a la pobre Yuzu se le iluminaron los ojos – _podríamos ir al cine?_

_A donde ustedes digan n_n _

_Viejo te volviste loco, hoy hay escuela!!_

_Y que falten un día que importa_ – intento abrazar a Karin pero esta lo esquivo así que el pobre hombre cayo de plano al suelo –

_Está bien… pero yo escojo la película._ – la pelinegro se cruzo de brazos algo entusiasmada –

_Ok…._ – Isshin sobo su adolorida espalda gracias al golpe –

Regresando al meollo del asunto, Ichigo se había dedicado a destrozar cada televisor que encontrara en esa zona comercial, estaba histérico pero se pondrá peor al ver que no solo él fue víctima de ese plan descabellado de Aizen, Rukia estaba siguiéndolo de cerca no sea que se pusiera peor de lo que ya estaba la situación con esos raros videos.

_ARRRRRRRRRRRRRR!!!! MALDITO AIZEN!!_ – otros pobres artefactos eléctricos quedan hechos añicos en una pequeña tienda de electrodomésticos –

_YA BASTA ICHIGO!!_ – Rukia le sujeta del hombro preocupada –

Er…. Er…. – respiraba acelerado gracias a la rabia que cargaba encima – _no me digas que me detenga!! _

_Acaso no te das cuenta de todo el daño que ocasionaste!!, esas pobres personas se quedaron sin sus tvs!! _– voltea a ver hacia el local donde unos empleados trataba de entender porque sus televisores estallaron –

_No me importa…_.. _esto es asqueroso, deberías reportarlo a la sociedad de almas!!_ – miro más que indignado a la shinigami –

_No creo que debamos hacerlo hasta estar seguros que sucede_. – se cruzo de brazos algo pensativa –

_Qué esperas_?, _a que seas tú la protagonista de unos de esos videos!! _

_Yo? O.O_

_Si me lo hicieron a mí, tu también podrías estar por allí siendo vista gritando como gata en celo debajo de algún espada o…. peor aún… - _Ichigo se hizo una imagen mental de su amiga con cierta mujer que se trasforma en gato XD –

_QUE DEMONIOS ESTABAS PENSADO!! - _Rukia le da una patada para hacerlo regresar de ese pensamiento que lo puso colorado en un segundo_ – _

_Nada.. nada… - _renegó con su cabeza_ – _

_Los llamare pero si comprobamos que no solo tu estas en esos videos _– suspiro derrotada, si ella también estaba metida en eso sería una vergüenza terrible y más aun si lo viera su hermano. –

_Vamos a un centro comercial, estoy seguro que con tantas tiendas con televisores podremos comprobar que no solo yo caí en esa jugarreta asquerosa. _

_Está bien!!._

Ambos chicos saltaron en rápida carrera tumbo al primer centro comercial que vieran, Ichigo solo quería acabar con ese vergonzoso video, pero desviándonos de ellos, Grimmjow se había ido por sulado a matar el tiempo, en verdad que estaba curioso de ver donde estaba ese pelinaranja con quien batallo y el cual le dejo un mal sabor de boca, tenía órdenes de no atacar a nadie pero al diablo con ello, si quería arruinar el plan del peli rosado daría la alarma a la sociedad de almas de que los espadas estaban en Karakura.

_El reiatsu de ese idiota es más evidente que una luz encendida en medio de la nada…._ – sonrió socarronamente al lograr detectar la energía de Ichigo desperdiciándose como siempre. –

Emprendió el camino hacia el, cuando estuvo cerca bajo a nivel del suelo y camino divertido como un tigre asechando a su presa, se daría su tiempo para emboscarlo, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de un gran edificio donde lo que sobraban eran humanos caminado de aquí para allá, parados como tontos viendo cosas que estaban fuera de su alcance por un vidrio, su atención hacia Ichigo se vio desviada al notar que en uno de los locales había un grupo de personas agolpadas mirando un tv, el peli azul sintió el gusanillo de la curiosidad así que decidió acercarse también, que mas daba esperar un poco para alborotar a toda la sociedad de almas.

O.O…. – Grimmjow palideció al ver las imágenes del video, su rostro se desencajo en sobre medida al darse cuenta de quienes protagonizaban el videíto. –

Dio dos pasos hacia atrás, sacudió su cabeza nervioso para después salir disparado del lugar echando mil maldiciones a cierto científico inventor.

_Sentiste eso?_ – Rukia noto la presencia del espada –

_No!!_ – Ichigo se detuvo a ver otro tv esperando que no fuera otra vez el OVA, de él y Grimmjow. –

_En serio que creo que sentí algo raro por allá_ – señalo con su dedo hacia la salida del centro comercial. –

_Mira!!_ _Tenía razón yo!! Hay más de un video!!... O.O_ – Ichigo callo repentinamente al ver quiénes eran los protagonistas de este. –

_Esss… es….. mi…mi…. Dios míos!!! _– Rukia se tapo los ojos para no ver más. –

La habitación solitaria era invadida por dos Shinigamis, uno de ellos con un porte realmente digno de la realeza se dejaba besar lujuriosamente por unos labios gruesos, toscos y nada delicados, sintió las ásperas manos de otro arrancándole la ropa como un salvaje, quitando todo lo que estorbaba a su paso sin pedir permiso, luego de ello sujeto las caderas del pelinegro y lo tiro de plano al suelo para ubicarse sobre él, se relamió los labios excitado, su único ojo a la vista daba un brillo malvado y sádico, sin piedad abrió las piernas largas y suaves para poder empezar su tarea de amar al estilo apache, las embestidas no tardaron en llegar, toscas, con fuerza y nada cuidadosas. Los gemidos se escucharon por doquier, ambos hombres muy centrados en sentir y dar, el sudor empezaba a rodar sobre la frente de ambos, todo su cuerpo centrado en sentir como ya estaban a punto de estallar, el más grande acelero el paso mientras sujetaba fuertemente la cabellera del otro, un último gemido de placer ligado con dolor se escapo de los labios del Kuchiki, este quedo tendido en el suelo mientras el más alto se acomodaba la ropa y los cascabeles del cabello, sonrió otra vez con lujuria y acomodo su desgastada zanpakuto en la cintura.

_mi… mi… Nii- sama!!_ ToT – Rukia estaba arrinconada en una esquina con un aura negra a su alrededor. –

_ese.. ese era…._ – un escalofrió recorrió la espalda de Ichigo – _Kenpachi!! _

_Esto debe saberlo la sociedad de almas!! _– saco su móvil rápidamente –

_Con Kenpachi…_ - Ichigo aun trataba de reaccionar a lo que vio –

_Fue peor que ver el tuyo_!! ToT – teclea desesperada en el móvil –

_A que te refieres_!!

_Yo…. Nunca he visto a mí….mi… sin ropa!! Qué vergüenza!!_ – se puso toda roja y termino de mandar el mensaje a la sociedad de almas. –

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

Aquí todo estaba en calma, nada nuevo que hacer hasta que el alerta de Rukia hace que todo el gotei 13 se reúna, el capitán Yamamoto espera paciente a que todos estén presentes, luego de ver como en menos de 10 minutos llegaron los capitanes, suspiro pesadamente y se preparo para tratar de explicar lo que la shinigami Kuchiki Rukia había avisado.

_Necesito de toda su atención…_ - carraspeo el viejito algo incomodo –

_Que sucede Yamamoto sama?_ – Soi Fong se atrevió a abrir la boca primero –

_Antes que nada, quiero que presten atención al mensaje recientemente enviado por la Shinigami Kuchiki Rukia._

Sin pérdida de tiempo el sub capitán Sasakibe se movió de al lado de Yamamoto con una hoja en mano, carraspeo más aun que su superior para leer la nota.

"_urgente", necesitamos de toda la ayuda posible, ataque del hueco mundo, robo de identidades para ser utilizadas con fines mórbidos y sexuales….._ – hizo pausa para tragar grueso ante lo que leería ahora. – _victimas de videos escandalosos y con alto contenido sexual, depravado y fuera de contexto, creemos que hay mas videos siendo vistos por todos los habitantes de Karakura… necesitamos ayuda… _

…… - los capitanes presentes se quedaron como en blanco al escuchar ese peculiar llamado. –

_Como ya escucharon, quiero que dividamos la labor de evaluar esa alerta con toda la prudencia y decoro posible, la sociedad de almas no dejara que sus habitantes sean desprestigiados por unos "supuestos" videos_ – hizo sonar su bastón con fuerza contra el suelo –

_Me permite opinar?_ – Mayuri dio un paso al frente muy tranquilo –

_Diga_

_Quisiera que me dejara investigar esos videos, mi división será de gran ayuda para identificar la causa y por ende la manera de eliminarlos…._ – sonrió pretencioso, esos videos debían ser muy interesantes para investigar –

_Tienes mi permiso, además quiero un informe completo sobre lo que logre averiguar su división, otra cosa, deseo que un grupo se dirija a Karakura, si Aizen es culpable de esto…. Seguro que envió a sus secuaces al lugar. _

_Me ofrezco a dirigir el grupo_ – Kuchiki Byakuya se adelanto a un paso de los demás –

_Está bien capitán, está en sus manos escoger el grupo y espero una pronta respuesta de lo sucedido en Karakura. _

_Lo tendrá_ – se inclino educadamente esperando que el capitán Yamamoto se retirara del lugar. –

_Suena interesante eso de los videos…._ – Shunsui sonrió divertido – _serán algo picaros?_

_Voy a ir a Karakura_ – Kenpachi se le atravesó al capitán Byakuya –

_Todavía no he decidido quien me acompañara…_

_He dicho que iré a Karakura, si hay arrancar… o mejor aun_ – la imagen de el dándole una paliza a Ichigo se hizo presente en su mente –

Quienes irán a Karakura?, ya veremos, pero mejor volvamos con un padre abnegado que quiere que sus pequeñas hijas pasen un día inolvidable con él en el cine…. Pobres, si será inolvidable el día que vivirán XD.

_**Centro Comercial **_

_**( El mismo donde esta Ichigo destrozando tvs y una Rukia traumada ) **_

Isshin caminaba muy abrazado a sus dos amores, y aunque parezca muy raro ninguna trataba de escapar de el, la verdad es que no tuvieron tiempo de quejarse ya que su padre las saco prácticamente volando de la casa y sin pérdida alguna ya estaban haciendo la cola para entrar al cine, la morena aun dudosa de ese paternalismo repentino de su padre se dedicaba a comer de un gran envase de palomitas y mirando como las personas de la función anterior desocupaban la sala a donde ellos entrarían.

_Como es posible que me trajeras a ver semejante asquerosidad!!_ – una cachetada resuena en el lugar y todos miran a una chica dejando casi sin dientes a su compañero –

_Tan mala será la película?_ – Yuzu se pregunta algo confundida –

_Baaaa…. Seguro él quería más que ver la peli y …._ – Isshin empieza a abrazarse así mismo mientras besa a una mujer imaginaria XD –

_Compórtate!!_ – Karin le estampa el envase de palomitas en la cabeza –

_Está bien…_ - se quita el envase al notar que ya están entrando a la sala para ver la película. –

_Que divertido!!_ – Yuzu entra dando saltitos mientras Karin jala a su papa de la ropa para que entre rápidamente. –

El lugar estaba lleno, todos sentados esperando al inicio de la película, el padre de Ichigo aun miraba de reojo por todo el lugar antes de que se apagaran las luces, el muy pervertido quería fastidiar a alguna parejita melosa que estuviese cerca de ellos.

_Puedes mirar al frente viejo!!, ya empezó la película…._ – la morena se cruza de brazos incomoda –

_Como será esta nueva saga de los extraterrestres también lloran….._ – ( pésimo nombre para una película, lo sé XD ) –

_Que feliz soy…_ _hijas mías su madre estará orgullosa de mí hoy…. Son mis amores… ToT_ – muerde con fuerza un pañuelito que saco de su camisa estrafalaria -

_Shhh_…. – todos en la sala lo mandan a callar –

Los interminables rellenos de promociones empezaron, que haz silencio en la sala, apaga el celular, no tires cosas al suelo, que la sala de cine no es un motel…. Etc etc.. etc.…. Al fin terminaron y dio comienzo a la película en sí, en la gran pantalla del cine se puede ver un fondo negro tipo cielo nocturno, las dunas de arenas blancas no se terminaban, en el fondo, y como al estilo cámara lenta se puede ver a una figura difusa corriendo para tratar de llegar donde alguien que le esperaba de pie bajo un gran árbol seco y sin hojas.

_Esta película parece más romántica de lo que pensé? ¬¬ _- Karin reniega algo molesta –

_Es linda…. Donde habrán filmado eso?, arenas muy blancas_…. – Yuzu estaba más que embobada mirando la escena –

_Un amor puro…. Qué lindo mensaje aprenderán mis hijas hoy ToT_ – Isshin empieza a tomar de su enorme envase de refresco –

Volviendo a la película, ahora se nota bien quien es el que corre hacia el árbol, un hombre alto, fornido y con un traje blanco y negro, sus ojos azules resaltan en medio de ese medanal blanco, la figura masculina se detiene al ver como alguien que se ocultaba con una túnica marrón lo toma bruscamente de la chaqueta y lo besa apasionadamente sin dejarse ver. El otro hombre trata de soltarse pero es en vano, se siente invadido del todo por aquel beso, aquella lengua candente recorriendo su boca y saliendo de ella para ahora pasearse por todo el cuello del chico. Los gemidos no tardaron en llegar, las manos del encapuchado misterioso baja de un solo tajo los pantalones dejando al descubierto las caderas y todo el torso desnudo y notablemente excitado de su compañero de ojos azules.

O.O – Yuzu queda con la mirada en blanco –

_Ahhhh _- Karin solo atina a taparse la cara pero creo que es más curiosa de lo imaginado. –

_COOFFF….COOFFFFF!!!_ – el pobre viejo que bebía su refresco se atoro con el pitillo que casi se lo traga de la impresión al ver las imágenes. –

Mientras todavía no reaccionan a lo que ven, las escenas candentes se vuelven mas hot todavía, el desconocido lanza al suelo al chico y lo hace colocarse a 4 patas, sin importarle nada se lanza sobre él, sin previos o mucho cariño le invade, un gemido más fuerte se apodera de ambos, hasta un ligero roronroneo se escucha escaparse del chico que está bajo el, las envestidas empiezas y con ellas una serie de personas comienzan a salir escandalizadas de la sala de cine, otras más atrevidas y picaronas se quedan a ver cómo termina la cosa. Y Isshin…. Pues él está todavía ahogándose con el pitillo, Yuzu paso a modo de supervivencia, digamos que está bajo la butaca donde estaba sentada como si esperara a que acabara el terremoto XD. Karin, las más atrevida se tapaba los ojos pero de vez en vez echaba una miradita, por alguna razón creía conocer al tipo encubierto que estaba practicante violando al de ojos azules. La peli siguió, el jaleo de toma y dame acabo con la llegada al clímax de ambos chicos, el encapuchado se salió lentamente de su víctima y se relamió los labios dejando al fin ver quién era.

_AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! ICHIGOOOOO!!!_ – aquel grito retumbo en todo el cine –

En otra parte del centro comercial, Ichigo y más victima aun de esos OVAS, estaba tratando de que su amiga reviviera, está ahora estaba sentadita cerca de una fuente con la mirada perdida en su celular.

_Levántate de allí!! Ya paso…_ - le quita el celular de las manos a la shinigami –

_Ya paso!! Como te atreves a decir semejante cosa!!.... vi a mi hermano desnudo!!_ – otra vez se acurruca contra sus piernas –

_Yo he visto sin ropa a mis hermanas…. _

_Cómo?_ – Rukia abrió bien en grande los ojos -

_Eh… cuando eran bebes!! …. Ahora piensas que soy un pedófilo!! _– se cruzo de brazos muy enfadado –

_Tu también deberías estar mal…. Tomaron tu imagen y cuerpo para ponerte como el noviecito de aquel espada – _sonrió a medias por recordar el video_ – _

_Eso es… siéntete mejor a costillas mías ¬¬_

_Solo digo que, qué más da, tienes razón, pero ya vendrá ayuda, todo el gotei 13 estará aquí para atrapar a esos desgraciados!! _– se puso de pie mas emocionada –

Y en un parque público vemos como se abre las puertas de la sociedad de almas y de ellas sale un grupo bien formado por el capitán Kuchiki Byakuya, Abarai Renji, Zaraki Kenpachi, sobre su hombro su inseparable vice capitana Yachiru, al lado de ellos sale el capitán Hitsugaya y Matsumoto, para una misión, saber qué demonios pasa en Karakura!!.

_**Continuara!!**_

Jo jo jo…. Más emocionante que nunca, mas pervertido también!! XD…. Ken chan y Byakuya!, como demonios se me ocurrió eso. Err… espero no haber traumado a más de uno, y si, volví a poner a Ichigo y a Grimmjow, pero esta vez cambiaron los roles…. n///n, tenía que hacerlo, en honor a una gran amiga Aurora la Maga!! Esta va por ti, mejórate mucho que estaré esperando tus fics!!, bueno les dejo con la duda de lo que pasara ahora, un cabreado Grimmjow?, Ichigo aun mas indignado, Rukia con pensamientos indecorosos?, que descubrirá Mayuri en su investigación?, se salvara Szayel Aporro de lo que le viene… y ojo es bien grande lo que le viene XD….

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Si no fustes tu y no fui yo, quien fue?**_


	5. Si no fuiste tú y no fui yo, Quien fue

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 5**_

_**Si no fuiste tú y no fui yo, **_

_**Quien fue?**_

Las cosas se tornaban color de hormiga, digamos que más de uno tendrá un encuentro indeseable con la verdad, las cartas echadas, los destinos cruzados, Hueco Mundo contra la Sociedad de Almas?, o será la Sociedad de Almas contra Hueco Mundo?, al fin y al cabo el inicio de todo este alboroto no fue más que un simple librito, inocente hasta cierto punto.

_**Sociedad de Almas**_

_**Doceava división**_

Todos los integrantes del equipo de desarrollo e investigación ponían el alma en buscar, recabar y obtener datos para el capitán Kurotsuchi, era una orden emanada desde la mismísima boca del capitán Yamamoto así que trabajaban duro por lograr su cometido.

_Mayuri-sama…_ - Nemu se adentra en uno de los laboratorios de la división. –

_Encontraron algo!!_ – se levanto de su silla notablemente emocionado. –

_Más que eso_ – la chica le invito a salir del lugar. –

_Vamos a ver que encontramos_ – canturreo para él con un aire de diversión y sensualidad. –

La sala donde trabajaban estaba repleta de curiosos, el obtener los datos de los dichosos videos de la ciudad de Karakura tan rápido sonaba interesante, Mayuri se movió ágilmente hasta quedar frente a la consola enorme en forma de órgano de iglesia _(muy estilo dramático y como en la peli dos de Bleach), _tomo su lugar y sin pérdida de tiempo empezó a cargar y catalogar lo que llegaba de los televisores y líneas de comunicación de esa ciudad.

_Capitán, tomamos la frecuencia que mas abarrotan las comunicaciones, tiene una forma y trayectoria muy curiosa…_ - uno de sus subordinados le entrega un informe en sus manos. –

_Ya vamos a ver que tiene_…. – tecleo con agilidad hasta que después de unos minutos la pantalla frente a ellos se oscureció totalmente. – _listo._

_Oohhhh…_ - todos los Shinigamis del lugar se quedan estáticos mirando lo que vendrá. -

Y allí empezó todo, la lista de videos era larga, a decir verdad Szayel se había vuelto loco sacando y montando cuanto dúo se le vino a la mente, en ese laboratorio todos tuvieron una vivida muestra de lo que era el sexo entre chicos, de todas las posturas, formas y hasta maneras de tener sexo, quizás también el pelirosado se descargo el Kama Sutra….. Olviden ese comentario, al final todos los Shinigamis estaban escandalizados, ruborizados y realmente preocupados por cómo se tomaron las imágenes de sus capitanes para eso, y entre ellos a su capitán Kurotsuchi que parecía no importarle mucho el verse en uno de esos ovas con el Quincy.

_Mayuri… sama…._ – Nemu tenía las mejillas sumamente sonrojadas después de ver toda esa tanda de sexo explicito y sin control. –

_A todos!!_ – el capitán se levanto de un salto de su asiento y miro al grupo de Shinigamis con seriedad. – _esto que vieron no puede ser sacado, copiado, borrado, cambiado o si quiera ser comentado en toda la sociedad de almas!!, no puede salir de aquí todo esto…. _

_Si _– todos los presentes asintieron sin bacilar. –

_Nemu. _

_Dígame Mayuri_ _– sama._

_Quedas a cargo de sellar todos estos videos, guardarlos con sus respectivos reportes y enviarlos directamente al Capitán Yamamoto._

_Pero…_ - quería preguntar el porqué le relegaba a ella esa labor que debía hacer el. –

_Tengo que atrapar yo mismo al creador de todo eso…._ – salió de la doceava división con una mirada de emoción contenida. – _será divertido. _

_**Karakura, Parque Público. **_

Que día más extraño estaban viviendo los habitantes de esta pequeña ciudad que ya de por si tenían que lidiar con Hollows que no podían ver y que por razones muy convenientes aparecían en Karakura…. eso da para quejarse pero que ahora sin desearlo, una población entera estaba siendo bombardeada de sexo desenfrenado y de paso ni un avisito de _"usa condón" _para ponerle algo de lógica a los que muchos llamaron una treta publicitaria para vender no se qué producto pero vender al fin y al cabo, he allí el dilema y nuestros capitanes y demás subordinados estaban en medio de aquel parque, notando que a simple vista todo estaba muy calmado, demasiado calmado para gusto de algunos.

_Nos dividiremos…._ – Byakuya no pudo terminar de hablar cuando ya tenían sobre ellos una lluvia de flechas azulosas y brillantes. –

_CUIDADO!!!_ – los capitanes se dispersaron para esquivar el ataque sorpresa de sabrán quien. –

_LOS ENCONTRE!_! – Ishida salta de quien sabe donde blandiendo su arco y con una cara de pocos amigos que no se la quitaba nadie. –

_Ishida? – _Hitsugaya es el primero en percatarse de quien les atacaba_. – _

_Porque demonios están aquí!!_ – apunta al peliblanco ya que era el más cercano a él. –

_Eso mismo nos preguntamos nosotros…_ - Renji sale de unos matorrales donde se lanzo para no ser perforado por las flechas. –

_Estoy buscando a…._ – se viene a su mente los recuerdos del videíto. – _ustedes tienen algo que ver con los asquerosos videos!! _– sin pensarlo mucho alzo su arco y apunto a la cabeza del pelirrojo. –

_Que sabes tú de los videos?_ – Byakuya sale de atrás de Uryu apuntándolo con su Zanpakuto. –

_Por lo que puedo deducir ambos estamos en esa búsqueda_ – el pelinegro hace desaparecer su arco. – _también metieron a la Sociedad de Almas en todo eso._

_Has visto los videos?_ – Matsumoto le pregunta en tono curioso. –

_Err…._ – el Quincy carraspea un poco y se acomoda sus lentes. – _fui…. Victima de uno de ellos._

_Noooo…._ – ahora eran Renji y Matsumoto los asombrados. –

_Podrían dejar las tonterías!!, tenemos que ponernos de acuerdo con quienes son nuestros enemigos a encontrar!!_ – se apena mas todavía ante las miradas de la voluptuosa chica y el pelirrojo. –

_La información que tenemos es que Hueco Mundo nos ataco con esos videos, con que propósito no estamos seguros pero_… - El capitán Kuchiki se cruzo de brazos otra vez indiferente. -

_Generar caos, causar indignación, poner por el suelo la hombría de uno!!, hacerte ver como un marica que le gusta que le den…_ - Uryu paró en seco de hablar al ver que todos lo miraban como si el estuviese loco. – _cuando vean uno de los videos me entenderán mejor._

_Como decía antes, nos dividiremos para tratar de encontrar a algún subordinado de Aizen…_ - Byakuya giro la vista curioso. – _a donde está el Capitán Kenpachi?_

Y ya algo lejos de allí….

_Estas seguro Ken – chan?_ – Yashiru miraba curiosa las calles por donde paseaban. –

_Los videos no me importan, solo quiero encontrarme con Ichigo!!_ – una sonrisa macabra se dibujo en su rostro. –

_KEN – CHAN!! KEN – CHAN!! MIRAAAAAA!!_ – la pequeña pelirosa se bajo del hombro del shinigami para hacer que se detuviese. –

_No estamos para detenernos Yashiru…._ – intento seguir la marcha pero la pequeña le estaba jaloneando de un brazo hacia adentro de un lugar muy extraño a su parecer. -

_Miraaaaaa!!!!_ – se pego contra la vidriera de una tienda. –

Y lo que tanto llamo la atención de la niña fueron los extraños maniquíes vestidos de forma un poco extravagantes, luces de neón rosadas y rojas que dejaban ciego a cual quiera, juguetes _( no precisamente de los que son para niños _), ropas de cuero, trajes de lolitas, etc, etc, etc. Pero ni Kenpachi sabia donde se habían metido, la pelirosa se adentro más curiosa aun al querer una enorme paleta de caramelo, que no era paleta ni era de caramelo XD. Ya dentro los vendedores estaban muy metidos en ver algo en un pequeño tv que tenían cerca de la sección de venta de videos para adultos, después de ver mejor dentro al fin el capitán Zaraki noto que no era un sitio muy bueno para estar con una niña así no le vieran los humanos allí presentes.

_Nos vamos!!_ – sujeto de las ropas a la niña para levantarla. –

_Nooooo!! Ken – chan yo quiero eso!!_ – señalaba la "paleta de caramelo". –

_Que no podemos perder el tiempo aquí!!_ – forcejeaba con la niña que no era nada colaboradora. –

_No y que no te importaban los videos? Ken – Chan mentiroso…._ – canturreo divertida. –

_Vide…_os…. – la vista del capitán se poso en el tv de la tienda y lo que estaban pasando en el. –

Otra vez los ovas al ataque!!, para el disfrute de los vendedores de la tienda, su señal de cable estaba siendo interrumpida por un video de dos hombres que estaban en una sesión de masajes dentro de unos baños termales, allí un hombre de cabellera castaña y ondulada le estaba dando el masaje de sus sueños a su contraparte que se encontraba de espaldas a él recostado de una rocas, sus cuerpos totalmente desnudos se dejaban acariciar en su totalidad, los largos cabellos blancos del menor estaban desparramados sobre su espalda mojada, apenas si logro medio recogerlos al sentir como el moreno llevaba sus manos juguetonas por la entrepierna del albino, acariciando con locura la creciente excitación de su compañero. Después de una tanda de besos y mordidas el hombre de cabellera castaña se adueño por completo del cuerpo del albino sobre aquellas rocas, lo coloco de frente a él, sus cuerpos sudorosos unidos por el placer, embestidas deliciosas, jadeos sin control y el susurro de los nombres de aquellos más que amigos, el sonido del clímax hizo sonar aquellos nombres en alto, Ukitake, Shunsui….

El estruendo fue ensordecedor, una enorme humareda de polvo negro y trozos de metal estaban desparramadas por lo que hacía pocos instantes era una tienda de SEXSHOP, Kenpachi había atacado el local para evitar que la pobre Yashiru terminara de ver el video, pero muy tarde, ya su mente había sido envenenada con ese OVA.

_Ken – Chan?_ – la pequeña le intenta hablar al shinigami que corría más rápido que nunca buscando quien sabe que. –

…… - el aludido no le prestó atención, estaba pensando en quién demonios hizo algo así con los serios capitanes Shunsui y Ukitake. –

_Ken – chan, porque se jugaban así los…._

_Yashiru…. No digas nada más…_ - una enorme gota de sudor surco su frente. -

Y aquel estruendo que no entendieron como sucedió los pobres empleados del local, alguien más si lo vio y más que eso, se deleito mirando como sus obras maestras eran causantes de que la misma Sociedad de Almas llegara a Karakura tan rápidamente.

_Ju ju ju!! Que divertido fue ver a ese grandulón sonrojarse!!_ – el espada sonríe triunfal mientras bajaba a ras del suelo. –

_Creo que ya deberíamos volver a Las Noches…_ - un inmutable pelinegro le sigue en su descenso al suelo.-

_No… aun no, deseo ver mas Shinigamis confundidos!! _– alzo su mano en pose de triunfo total. –

_Aizen- sama debería saber por lo menos lo que sucede…. _

_Ulquiorra nadie te ha dicho que eres más aburrido que ver crecer el pasto! _– ladeo la mirada con sarcasmo. –

…… - sin decir ni a, sujeto de sus ropas a Szayel y lo alzo rápidamente hacia el cielo junto con él. –

_QUE DEMONIOS TE CREES QUE HA….mmmmm…..mmmmmmm_ – el pelirosa forcejea molesto al sentir como el ojiverde le estrechaba fuertemente entre sus brazos y le apretaba la boca con una de sus manos para que no hablara. –

Shsss….. – el espada se inclino hacia abajo para ver mejor lo que acontecía. –

Y en el suelo, en medio de la vía pública se aparecieron el Capitán Hitsugaya acompañado de Matsumoto y un todavía enfadado Uryu. Miraron como quedo el local después de aquella explosión que les llevo hasta allí y de seguro la hizo el desaparecido Capitán Kenpachi.

_Se fue muy rápido…. Despareció su reiatsu apenas estallo este lugar_ – el pelinegro se acomoda los lentes con serenidad. –

_Porque el capitán Kenpachi destruiría un local?_ – Matsumoto mira curiosa lo que quedaba de la pobre tienda. –

_Por un video._

_Cómo?_ – el peliblanco y su segundo al mando voltean a verlo. –

_Si…._ – Ishida señala con su dedo como entre los escombros había lo que parecía un tv chamuscado. –

_No es justo!!, Todos han visto un video menos yo!!_ – le pelirroja se cruza de brazos enfadada. –

_Matsumoto._

_Dígame Capitán?_

_Cállate. _

_Creo que debemos obviar lo que hizo Kenpachi y seguir en la búsqueda de los secuaces de Aizen._

_Pero Ishida, el Capitán Kuchiki nos mando a buscar al Capitán Kenpachi_.- Rangiku se rasca la cabeza dudosa. --

_El tiene razón, perdemos el tiempo rastreándolo, Kenpachi sabe muy bien cómo cuidarse solo, mejor busquemos alguna pista de donde están los enviados con los videos. _

_Está bien. – _por un segundo Ishida se concentra para tratar de localizar algún reiatsu sospechoso. – _tengo algo!! _

_Por donde?. _– Toushiro pregunta expectante. -

_En aquella dirección. _– señala con su dedo hacia el este. –

_Entonces preparémonos para la batalla!!._

El trió cambio de planes, las ordenes de Byakuya eran encontrar al fugado Zaraki, pero tanto Ishida como Hitsugaya preferían encontrar a los espadas metidos en el lio de los OVAS, y pensar que tenían dos encima de sus cabezas y ni cuenta se dieron, claro, Szayel dejo de patalear al ver a los Shinigamis y redujo su reiatsu a cero mientras que Ulquiorra tan precavido como siempre ya estaba preparado desde hacia momentos antes y por ello ataco de esa manera al pelirosado.

_Ahora dirás que quieres un gracias? – _al fin pudo hablar ya que el espada le quito la mano de la boca. –

_No podemos seguir aquí, Aizen – Sama no quiere una confrontación todavía. _

_Antes de que te responda, eso que siento es tu Zanpakuto o estás muy feliz de tenerme abrazado? – _Aporro le miro coqueto al mismo tiempo que el pobre de Ulquiorra lo soltaba de un solo golpe. –

_No estamos para bromas._ – se acomodo la empuñadura de su Zanpakuto. –

_Ok..ok…. pero no niegues que estuviste así de sonrojarte!!_ – hizo un ademan con sus dedos. – _y sobre lo de irnos, ya lo haremos, vamos a buscar a Gin y al idiota de Grimmjow._

_Yo no me sonrojo. _

_Está bien señor seriedad._ – Szayel se encogió de hombros divertido, su naturaleza pervertida atacaba a quien él creía susceptible y según él, Ulquiorra era un pobre e inocente chico que podría ser corrompido fácilmente. -

_**Instituto Karakura. **_

Desastre, así se podría decir que se encontraba ese lugar, los estudiantes estaban alborotados mirando videos, todos ellos supondrán de quienes eran, en fin, tanto alboroto causaron que suspendieron las clases, era imposible dar una sola sin que alguien recibiera un mensaje con el video o se escuchara los sonidos de orgasmos y gemidos emitidos por los mismos videos. Y porque estamos aquí, pues porque el pobre papa Kurosaki quería hacerle una "visita" a su hijito y decirle unas cuantas cositas sobre un video que sus pobres y ya no muy inocentes hermanitas y el vieron en una sala de cine, hasta allí llego Isshin, furibundo y dolido en el alma, tras el estaba Karin con su acostumbrado rostro cabreado y sujeta de su mano derecha se encontraba la pobrecita de Yuzu que sostenía con cariño un enorme oso de felpa que le compro papa Kurosaki para compensarla por el daño psicológico que le causo llevarla al cine. Al llegar al porto del instituto lo primero que notaron fue una masa de estudiantes agolpados alrededor de alguien que a toda voz vendía algo.

_VENGAN!! VENGAN!! AQUÍ ESTAN!! TODOS LOS QUE ESTAN DE MODA!!, LLEVE 3 Y PAGUE 2!!_ – el altoparlante con que hablaba la vendedora es arrebatado de sus manos. – _QUE DEMONIOS!! ESTOY TRATANDO DE VENDER!!_

_TU!_ – Isshin logra terminar de acercarse a Chizuru, si, ella era la vendedora de los videos bajados de internet. -

_Devuélvame mi altoparlante!!_ – extiende la mano molesta. –

_Tu estudias con mi hijo!!_ – señalo con su dedo a la chica. –

_Eh….. hay dios, ya se entero de todo!!, señor Kurosaki no se enfade conmigo…. _

_Tú no tienes que…_ - en un segundo la pervertida de Chizuru le dio una bolsa llena de dinero. –

_Tome!! Dígale a Ichigo que esa es su ganancia por los videos de él, los demás son para mí, no quiero problemas legales con usted o su hijo. _– sonrió tontamente y regresaba a la venta clandestina de porno a sus compañeros de instituto. –

_YO LO QUE QUIERO ES SABER DONDE ESTA ICHIGO!!_ – soltó la bolsa de dinero que Karin tomo precavidamente al instante. –

_Pues… en verdad que no lo sé señor Kurosaki, tanto él como Rukia no llegaron hoy al instituto._ – suspiro algo melancólica. – _y yo que creía que podría invitar a Rukia a ver los videos las dos solitas en mi casa…. _– empieza a babear mientras imagina esa escena. –

_Definitivamente matare a Ichigo!_!, _Sea como sea lo encontrare!! _– se sale del desastre que formo la venta de videos. –

_Nada viejo?_ – Karin le mira aburrida. –

_Nada…. Pero…_ - voltea a ver que alguien que conoce mejor a Ichigo está muy cerca de la venta clandestina de Chizuru. – _Chad!! Chad!!_

…….. – el aludido sigue mudo pero ahora sostiene la mercancía que aun no vende la pervertida de su compañera, si, lo está utilizando de escaparate –

_Mejor nos vamos a la casa papa, estoy cansada…. _– Yuzu le habla con ternura. –

_Mi hija!! HUUUUUUAAAAAAA!!...... lo que tu digas pequeña mía!! _– abraza hasta casi asfixiar a la niña. –

_Viejo… viejo suéltala antes de que te golpee!_ – Karin le jala de las ropas muy molesta. –

_Vamos_ _a casa…. Esperaremos al depravado de su hermano allí!!._ – se encamina tomadito de la mano de Yuzu y con Karin del otro lado vigilando al loco de su padre. -

_**De regreso al Centro Comercial.**_

Y después de que Rukia percibiera un reiatsu no muy común, se quedo con la intriga de que hacer ahora, ya había visto a Ichigo teniendo sexo con su enemigo espada, a su hermano siendo prácticamente violado por el capitán Kenpachi y no tenia las mas mínimas ganas de ver algún otro videíto, estaba totalmente molesta y de seguro le daría una paliza al creador de esos videos por poner en su mente imágenes de su Nii-sama desnudo!!. Ichigo, por su parte estaba más calmado, ya que mas daba, se había dado cuenta que no solo el paso por ese bochorno de los videos y si a contar va, solo sería una víctima del montón, ambos chicos caminaban fuera del centro comercial y pensando en que hacer ahora.

_Creo que regresaremos a la casa….._ – Ichigo se cruza de brazos algo mas decaído. –

_Espera….. _– la chica responde a un mensaje que llego a su móvil. –

_Quién es?_

_Es Renji!!_ – lee el mensaje completo. – están aquí con mi Nii-sama!

_Perfecto, ahora todos podrán ver mi trasero frente al tv de quien sabe qué local!!_ – la rabia en Ichigo volvió a aumentar. –

_Si eso es así…. También verán a mí…_ - su rostro se volvió rojo tomate nuevamente. –

_Diles que nos encontremos en la tienda de Urahara…._ – una idea se le vino a la cabeza del pelinaranja. –

_No!! No vamos a meter al pervertido de Urahara en todo esto!!_ – Rukia reniega varias veces con su cabeza. –

_No seas tonta!!, yo tampoco quiero saber nada de ese loco, pero solo él tiene la capacidad de contrarrestar todos esos videos…. Algo habrá de inventar o ya y capaz lo tiene en su tienda. _

_Eso si….. pero….. y si ya vio los videos? _

_Ese?, si se pasa todo el día echado dándose con ese abanico, dudo que vea tv. _

_Le enviare el mensaje a Renji para que nos encontremos todos allí_. – teclea rápidamente en su móvil._ – listo_

_Muy bien a donde Urahara!! _

Y como habrán de suponer Rukia e Ichigo llegaron en un tris a la tienda del sombrerero, el lugar estaba como siempre, en la parte de afuera se podía ver a la pequeña Ururu barriendo la entrada como es costumbre mientras el malcriado pelirrojo le fastidiaba.

_Kurosaki?_ – ambos niños voltean a ver a los recién llegados. –

_Donde está el loco de Urahara?_ – Ichigo se llega a la entrada sin mucho rodeo. –

_Adentro…._ – el niño señala divertido hacia la tienda. –

_A ti que te pasa!!_ – el Shinigami sustituto le toma de la playera enfadado. – _acaso ya viste ese video!!, ah! Dímelo pues!! _

_Eh… nosotros no hemos visto nada!! _– trata de soltarse de Ichigo. –

_Déjalo Ichigo….. mejor vamos con Urahara. _

_Ya veras mocoso….. _– lo suelta bruscamente. –

Dentro, se puede apreciar que no había nada fuera de lo normal hasta que el ayudante de Urahara les salto quien sabe de dónde con una bandeja con te recién hecho en sus manos.

_Ohh…. Ya le aviso a Urahara que están aquí_ – sin decir nada más se desapareció del salón. –

_Lo sabe_ – Rukia sentencio fríamente. –

_Como que lo sabe? _

_Solo lo sé_ – se encogió de hombros sin mucho ánimo. –

_Ella tiene razón…_ - la voz del sombrerero no se hizo esperar en la habitación. – _buenas tardes chicos._

_Y a ti que te paso!!_ – ambos miran asombrados el estado lamentable en que estaba el hombre con un ojo morado, raspaduras en el rostro, una de sus piernas vendada y ahora sí que estaba dándole utilidad a su bastón para apoyarse. –

_Tuve un pequeño accidente esta mañana_ – sonrió tontamente mientras se sobaba el cuello. –

_Di la verdad…. Rodaste por las escaleras hacia el sótano por estar riendo a carcajada a causa de unos videos….._ – de una de las ventanas salta Yoruichi en su forma de gato. –

_LOS VISTE!_! – Rukia se pone totalmente roja mientras que Ichigo no haya donde meter la cabeza, estaba avergonzado por mas que no haya sido él en verdad quien aparecía en ese video. –

_Lamentable…_.. _muy lamentable esos videos_ – el sombrerero renegó con su cabeza unas cuantas veces. –

_Para tu información yo no hice ese video_!!, _Y jamás me acostaría con ese espada!!_ – Ichigo se indigno más todavía ante la mirada del gato y su amigo. –

_Tu_?, _Tu estas en un video también?_ – Urahara se le acerco intrigado y levantando un poco su sombrero para mirar directamente a los ojos del peli naranja. –

_No... no no…. Era ese el video... que viste?_ – trago saliva preocupado. –

_Claro que no, el que yo vi era de…. Uryu con Mayuri_ – un escalofrió recorrió su espalda. – _no quiero recordarlo otra vez._

_Ishida y Mayuri!_ – Ichigo estuvo tentado a soltar una carcajada por la rara pareja que armaron. –

_Al menos no viste el de mi Nii – sama_ – Rukia suspiro aliviada. –

_Justo ese fue el que me hizo caer por las escaleras_ – bajo la cabeza triste. –

_Muy bien, las charlas las dejan para después, me supongo que están aquí para detener los videos con ayuda de Urahara._ – el gato salto dentro del salón. –

_Así es…._ – ambos chicos asintieron. –

_Dejemos que los demás invitados lleguen y nos pondremos a pensar quien y como detener todo este desastre…. Mmmmm…. Ja ja ja ja jaja!! _– Urahara deja la seriedad para volver a reír como loco. –

_Y ahora qué te pasa!!_ – Ichigo le mira asustado. –

_Jajajajaja!! … volví…. Volví a recordar el video!! Jajajaja!!_ _Zaraki y Byakuya!!_ – ríe a carcajada limpia mientras se tiene que sostener de una de las paredes para no caer al suelo. –

_Vaya ayuda que serás…._ – todos reniegan con su cabeza. –

_**Continuara…….**_

Esto se enreda un poquito más!!, vamos a ver, Isshin lograra darle castigo a su hijo por estar grabando escenas de sexo?, a quien encontró Ishida con su maravillosa facilidad para detectar reiatsu?, y esa reunión en la tienda de Urahara?, todos contra los OVAS!!, si a alguien hay que darle un premio por aprovechada es a Chizuru!!, mira que quemar los ovas y vendérselos a sus compañeros de estudio n_n, pero y donde se metió Orihime?, sabremos mas en el próximo capítulo, y de la vida de Kon que?, también más adelante, espero les agradara y perdón la demora, me he quedado sin internet en mi casita así que es muy difícil meterme en un cibercafé con un bebe de dos años que no te deja sentarte tranquila U.U, veremos como actualizo…. Lo de hoy fue milagro, espero que se hagan más hasta que termine el fic, y por cierto le falta poco.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**De Tecnologías**_

_**y **_

_**Malos Pensamientos**_


	6. de tecnologias y malos entendidos

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 6**_

_**De Tecnologías **_

_**y **_

_**Malos Pensamientos.**_

Solo, frio, oscuro, sucio y asqueroso era el lugar donde les había llevado el extraño reiatsu que percibió el Quincy, una enorme y tétrica edificación abandonada por quien sabe cuántos años, los tres jóvenes se detuvieron ante la entrada bloqueada por rejas oxidadas y un aviso de propiedad privada que colgaba precariamente a medio lado y derruido por el tiempo.

_Aquí?_ – Matsumoto miro con algo de asco el lugar. –

_Si…_ - el pelinegro se acomodo los lentes seguro de lo que sentía. –

_Entremos._

_Pero… pero Taishou!!_ – la chica intento detenerlo cuando el pequeño capital rompió las rejas oxidadas de un solo golpe de su zanpakuto. –

_A que le temes Matsumoto?_ – el albino miro de reojo a la chica. –

_Etooo….. pues a nada!!, vamos juntos!!_ – sin previo aviso se le pego como garrapata al brazo del pobre Ishida. –

_Espera… yo creo más conveniente separarnos para ubicar mejor al enemigo!!_ – el Quincy intenta liberarse de aquella shinigami que le restregaba sin querer sus pechos contra él. –

_Matsumoto suéltalo ya. _

_Está bien, está bien, pero no veo el porqué debemos de separarnos, igual no nos estas guiando Ishida?._ – soltó con desgano el brazo del chico. -

_Yo percibo hasta cierto punto, pero el reiatsu esta debilitándose mientras nos acercamos más…. Seguro quiere despistarnos. _

_Separándonos tenemos más posibilidad de atraparlo…_ - Toushiro empezó a caminar con dirección hacia el enorme edificio. –

_Busquemos bien._ – Uryu se despidió con un ademan de mano y se perdió entre el edificio también. –

_Me…_. _Quede solita….._ – se abraza a sí misma con preocupación. – _por todos los cielos imploro que no haya ratas aquí dentro…_ - junto sus manos en señal de rezo mientras desparecía por otra parte de la construcción. –

Alejándonos un poco de ese lugar que tendrá mucha emoción pronto, en la tienda de Urahara la cosa se ponía buena, Ichigo, Rukia y un todavía risueño Kisuke esperaban sentados en la pequeña sala tomando té y esperando la llegada de Renji y Byakuya.

_Por favor, no comentemos nada a mi nii-sama sobre ese video con el capitán Zaraki…._ – Rukia imploraba algo molesta al sombrerero. –

_Oye… no es para armar tanto drama, un video mas o uno menos que sepa, de todas formas se enterara. _- Se encogió de hombros y sorbió un poco de té_. – mm...mmmmm… JAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!....._ – de la risa escupió lo que bebía. –

_Maldito…_ - mascullo entre dientes la shinigami. –

_Es mucho pedir que te pongas serio_? – el gato le salto encima para después tumbarle la taza de té con un zarpazo bien dirigido. –

_Eh_…. – paro de reír en seco y respiro profundo. – _no es educado hacer eso Yoruichi!!_

_Ni tampoco es educado burlarte de las desgracias ajenas._ – bajo con un salto de las piernas del sombrerero. –

Los minutos pasaron y con ellos llegaron el capitán Byakuya y su segundo al mando, entraron a la tienda rápidamente gracias a la guía de su empleado Tessai. En la pequeña sala, los cuatro presentes se vieron inmersos en distintas reacciones por los recién llegados, Ichigo centro su mirada en Renji ya que era al único que podía mirar sin recordar algún video extraño, Rukia parecía empezar a padecer de memoria fotográfica ya que solo miraba a su nii-sama y enseguida un flashback de el desnudo se colaba en su mente una y otra vez, Urahara estaba aguantando las ganas de soltar otra risotada pero se contuvo al notar como Yoruichi se empezaba a afilar sus garras en su pobre bastón.

_Soy yo o creo que todos están tensos por algo?._ – Renji se sentó de una vez al lado de Ichigo. –

_Nii-sama…_ - Rukia se dio media vuelta sentada para quedar mirando a la pared. –

_Urahara._ – Byakuya se sienta más parsimonioso justo al lado de su hermana. –

_Aja… mmmmm…_ - se tapa la boca de un solo golpe para evitar reírsele en la cara al capitán de la sexta división. –

Otra vez la escena en el lugar se veía extraña y sórdida, ahora Ichigo no le quitaba la vista de encima a un Renji que seguro pensaba en que debía tener algo en la cara para que el pelinaranja lo mirara así, Rukia mirando a la pared y tratando de controlar a su picara imaginación, Byakuya se sentía muy incomodo al ver a su hermana así, pero quizás la explicación de todo la tenía un Urahara que se estaba quedando casi sin aire para no reírse.

_YA BASTA!!_ – Yoruichi salta en el medio de sexteto muy serio. –

_Hablemos sobre cómo solucionar lo de los videos!!._ – Ichigo dice todo esto mirando a Renji. –

_Y tú que me miras tanto!!._ – el pelirrojo se toca la cara preocupado. –

_Yo?... nada!!_ – sigue la vista pegada a él. –

_Como que nada!!, si me estas casi que tragando con la mirada estúpido cabeza de naranja!!_ – jala de las ropas a Ichigo con brusquedad. –

_Podrías soltarlo…_. – Byakuya sentencia secamente. – _no estamos para niñerías en estos momentos. _

_Byakuya tiene razón, en estos instantes debemos pensar seriamente sobre el ataque que hemos recibido de hueco mundo_… - el gato se sienta más relajado en el centro de la habitación. –

_Rukia, tu mensaje llego a manos del Capitán Yamamoto, por ello un grupo de Capitanes y segundos al mando nos organizamos y llegamos aquí… _- voltea a ver a la chica que ahora se tapaba los oídos para no escuchar a su hermano, eso le recordaba los gemidos que daba mientras el capitán Kenpachi lo embestía lujurioso. – _porque esta así?_

_Larga historia_… - contestan al unisonó Ichigo y Urahara. -

_Óyeme!!, No tendrá algo que ver con los videos!! _– Renji se molesta más aun con la extraña actitud de su compañera. –

_Si y no – _Urahara al fin se serena para hablar.– _creo que deberían escuchar bien lo que diré, Karakura está siendo blanco de videos escandalosos creados por alguien sádico y de mente pervertida…. _

_Szayel… _- susurra para sí el pelirrojo al recordar la batalla que tuvo con ese espada. –

_Quizás, pero la razón por la que los llamamos es para unir fuerzas y destruir la base del problema. _

En un segundo Urahara se saca de quien sabe donde un mapa de Karakura tamaño mesa de 4 puestos con algunas anotaciones de color rojo. Lo extiende en el suelo y toma su bastón para empezar a señalar con el mismo mientras sigue su explicación.

_Cuantos vinieron contigo? _– Urahara mira más serio al capitán Kuchiki. –

_El capitán Hitsugaya, Kenpachi y sus segundos al mando, 6 en total contándome a mí y a Abarai. _

_Kenpachi!! _– Ichigo no pudo contener ese nombre en su boca. –

_NOOOOO EL CAPITAN KENPACHI NO!! _– Ahora sí que estaba alterada la pobre de Rukia. –

_Acaso vieron al capitán Kenpachi? _– Renji pregunta realmente preocupado por la actitud de sus amigos. –

_Eh… digamos que si_ – sonrió tontamente Urahara. –

_Donde se encuentra?, necesitamos que se reúna aquí, pero desapareció apenas llegamos al pueblo_ – Byakuya pregunta seriamente. –

_Desapareció_? – Ichigo y Urahara preguntan curiosos. –

_Se alejo junto a Yashiru y no sabemos de su paradero_. – el pelirrojo se cruza de brazos serio. –

_Bueno…. En verdad que lo que se dé el capitán Zaraki no te será de ayuda pero mejor sigamos con mi idea._ – Urahara señalo con su bastón el punto rojo más grande que había dibujado en el mapa de Karakura. –

_Rukia… creo que deberías ver esto_ – Byakuya se le acerca para hacerla voltear. –

_Nii – sama!! _– en un segundo su mente lo ve sin ropa y hablándole muy normal. –

_Deberías prestar atención a lo que dirá Urahara… Rukia?.... Rukia?.... _

…………_.. _– Rukia en el suelo tirada y con un hilito de sangre saliendo de su nariz. –

_LUEGO DECIAS QUE EL PERVERTIDO ERA YO!! . _- Ichigo le grita realmente cabreado. –

_RUKIAAAA!! QUE LE PASA!! _– Renji la toma entre sus brazos y le da palmaditas en la cara para hacerla regresar de que sabe que transe. –

_No…. no mas nii – sama desnudo… no mas nii – sama desnudo _– Rukia murmura muy audible para los presentes. –

_Nii- sama…. desnudo? _– Renji voltea a ver a su capitán algo sonrojado. –

Byakuya solo atina a bajar la mirada realmente nervioso y sin comprender un pepino lo que estaba diciendo su hermana, su mente se escapo a ciertas ocasiones donde estaba sin ropa pero en ninguna de ellas su hermana lo había visto pero cierto pelirrojo sí.

_Renji!!_ – Byakuya lo toma de las ropas y lo arrastra fuera de la sala. –

_Que sucede?_ – el aludido pregunta nervioso por la actitud de su capitán. –

_Acaso…. tu le dijiste a Rukia de tu sabes qué?_ – se acerca peligrosamente al rostro de su subordinado. –

_No no…. como lo diría…. Eso es vergonzoso….._ – su rostro se tiño de un fuerte carmesí. –

_Seguro que no le hablaste de… nosotros?_ – soltó algo más calmado a Renji. –

Mientras, adentro ya el ayudante de Urahara había acomodado a la pobre chica en un futon cerca de donde estaban reunidos y con dos trampositos de algodón en la nariz para parar el sangrado.

_Porque Byakuya abra reaccionado así?_ – Ichigo voltea a ver al sombrerero. –

_No lo sé… pero mejor ve a buscarlos, perdemos el tiempo y debo explicar lo que hay en el mapa!!. _

_Ok…_ - Ichigo se puso de pie rápidamente para cumplir con la petición de Urahara. –

Fuera, ya ambos hombres se habían calmado, Renji parecía retraído al ver la reacción de su Capitán, y no era para menos, su secreto mas sórdido pareció ser revelado y no sabían cómo.

_Rukia debe saber algo_. – el pelinegro se cruza de brazos serio. –

_No se preocupe mas, yo me encargare de averiguarlo…._ – sonrió a medias. –

_Gracias _– sin un ápice de cuidado se acerca a Renji y lo besa en los labios. –

_AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!!, YO TAMBIEN ESTOY ALUCINANDO!!_ – Ichigo grita a viva voz al ver lo que él cree otro efecto colateral por ver los OVAS. –

_ICHIGO!!_ – ambos hombres voltean a verlo sorprendidos. –

Regresemos a la construcción abandonada, el trió se dividió para buscar mejor al enemigo que estaban seguro estaría oculto allí dentro, Ishida caminaba cuidadoso por la planta baja del lugar, llevaba su arco extendido para emitir algo de luz en ese lugar tan oscuro, sus manos precavidamente apuntando al frente y al mismo tiempo su vista afinada para detectar algo entre tanto trasto viejo, por su parte Matsumoto se dedico a recorrer el segundo piso que parecía algo mas iluminado que la planta baja, subió por unas precarias escaleras metálicas que crujían a su paso dando la sensación de que se caerían al vacio junto con ella, miraba mas al suelo que al frente para evitar tropezarse no precisamente con el enemigo si no con algo pequeño, peludo y muy asqueroso a su parecer, para finalizar, el Capitán Hitsugaya se había movilizado hasta los galpones anexos a la construcción, su intuición le guio hasta ese gran lugar donde en algún pasado se empacaban alimentos, noto las envolturas de diferentes cosas, maquinaria abandonada llena de telaraña y polvo, cajas y mas cajas agolpadas en torres altas que le dificultaban la visibilidad, pero nada de eso lo asustaba, regio como era siguió su inspección hasta que un ruido seco seguido de la caída de una pila de cajas le hizo saltar hacia atrás para no ser tapeado por el extraño derrumbe.

_Maldición…_ - murmuro para sí mientras esgrimía a Hyourinmaru con seguridad. –

Luego de que la polvareda que se levanto del suelo se disipo noto de inmediato como unas palomas salían volando por las ventanas abiertas que había en la parte alta del techo, seguro ellas había movido las cajas y causado la caída de las mismas.

_Palomas_. – sonrió con ironía –

_No…. palomas no, Shiro – chan._ – unas manos blancas y largas le apresaron rápidamente por detrás evitándole hacer cualquier movimiento con su zanpakuto. –

_G….g…gin…._ – tartamudeo incrédulo al sentir el tibio aliento del ex shinigami sobre su cuello. –

_Pobrecito… te asuste mucho?._ – acerco su boca hasta el lóbulo de la oreja izquierda del peliblanco. – _es lindo encontrarnos otra vez._

_Que te crees!!, suéltame!!_ – se retorció con toda la fuerza que poseía pero tal parece que Ishimaru lo sujeto con mucha habilidad. –

_No no no… no vamos a gritar ni a patalear, te portaras bien por el bien de los_ dos – una risilla coqueta se escapo de sus labios. –

_Maldito!!, Sabia que alguien tan sádico como tu estaba metido en todo esto!!. _– sin obedecer a lo que le recomendó Gin el albino siguió pataleando con más fuerza que antes. –

_Primero que nada, cálmate!!_ – sin previo aviso arrincono contra una vieja banda transportadora el pequeño cuerpo del capitán para inmovilizarlo mejor. – _segundo, para tu sorpresa yo no tengo nada que ver "directamente" con esos magníficos videos._

_Aizen… todo esto es Aizen!!, como puedes seguirlo!!_ – le lanzo una mirada de asco total al hombre de sonrisa zorruna. –

_Shiro –_ chan, como me dices eso si ustedes fueron los primeros en atacarnos con ese magistral libro…. Libidinoso libro que… me dio algunas ideas para divertirnos… - movió ágilmente una de sus mansos hasta hallar una gruesa cadena de metal que colgaba precaria cerca de ellos. –

_Libro?. _– la mente de Hitsugaya se remonto a aquel librito que tanto dolor de cabeza le trajo y que le mando a cierta pelirroja voluptuosa que se deshiciera. –

_Eres tan lindo cuando estas confundido, pero no me engañas, una por una no es trampa y ya que andamos en la onda de perversiones…_. – paso la cadena metálica por las muñecas del chico ajustándolas fuertemente. – _vamos a practicar algunas. _

_QUE DEMONIOS INTENTAS!! ….. _– se retorció más aun, pero el tratar de quitarse las cadenas de las muñecas le lastimaban la piel. –

_Te lastimaras y no queremos eso, así que se buen niño y vamos a un lugar más cómodo._ – Gin sonrió con lujuria. –

_HIJO DE %%$%%&, SUELTAMEEEE QUE HACES!!, BAJAMEEE!!!! MAL NACIDO $%%$%$#!! _

Mientras Hitsugaya le gritaba a Gin Ishimaru una cantidad de obscenidades que nunca pensamos que una boca tan pequeña diría, el ex shinigami se divertía cargándolo como si fuera una novia recién casada en sus brazos y llevando a una parte del enorme galpón donde este estaba tomando una siesta, así fue como lo encontraron ya que su reiatsu se despedía sin control mientras dormía allí, Gin jamás busco un encuentro con la sociedad de almas pero esta oportunidad de darse un gustito con el capitán Toushiro no se le escaparía de las manos. Luego de recorrer un tramo corto, deposito al chico sobre unas cajas agolpadas en forma de cama, con mucha agilidad le quito la Zanpakuto desatando la hermosa cinta verde que le permitía cargarla al hombro, paso siguiente le desprendió con rapidez el haori del chico, dejándolo solo en su traje negro de shinigami.

_TE VOY A MATAR MALDITO PERVERTIDO!!_ – grito con fuerza y aun tratando de evitar que las manos de Gin le quitaran la cinta blanca que le sujetaba los pantalones. –

_No te cansas de gritar?, después no tendrás fuerzas para decir mi nombre cuando te haga mío… _- sus manos desataron al fin los pantalones del chico, después de ello movió su boca hasta el cuello de Toushiro y deposito unos cuantos besos húmedos y lujuriosos. –

_AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_ – su orgullo seria mancillado y entre ellos estaba pedir ayuda, un chico como él se negaba siempre a ser ayudado pero esto era evitar perder su virginidad o su orgullo y la primera gano la partida por amplio margen. –

Vamos con Matsumoto, la pobre estaba aterrada de verdad y es que entre tanto escombro, trastos, mobiliario deteriorado, telarañas y polvo, no distinguía un enemigo de una silla vieja con un trapo encima, ya había atacado algunas mesas, un perchero, dos pilas de cajas y pare de contar con su Haineko, todos ataques infructuosos por no ser el enemigo le hicieron bajar la guardia, estaba mas cómoda al pasar al modo _"no me importa lo que haya con tal que no sean ratas"._ Sin ninguna muestra de seriedad se sentó muy cómoda en el marco de un ventanal de una de las habitaciones que encontró entre su búsqueda, saco su infaltable botellita de sake y a beber se ha dicho.

_Esto es lo más aburrido que he hecho!!..._ – sorbió un trago rápidamente. – _de seguro el capitán Kenpachi se está divirtiendo más que nosotros!!._

_AUXILIOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO…. _– el grito algo apagado de alguien a lo lejos alerto a la shinigami enseguida. _- _

_ahora si nos entendemos aquí!!._

Sin si quiera esperar a un segundo pedido de auxilio, Rangiku salto del ventanal con dirección al galpón que se veía cerca de allí, a grandes paso sobre el techo del galpón miraba por las entradas de aire que había en forma circular, buscaba a la persona que pedía ayuda pero estaba oscuro y debía esperar algún otro ruido, pero eso no pasaría ya que Gin le tapo la boca al chico con la misma cinta verde que sujetaba su zanpakuto, sus manos estaban tan cerca de la hombría del albino, ya había bajado sus pantalones y dejado al descubierto toda aquella piel blanca y aporcelanada del pequeño capitán. Rangiku por su parte dudo de aquel llamado, se habría equivocado?, camino más dudosa hasta casi donde terminaba el techo del galpón, guardo la botellita de sake que aun llevaba en sus manos y cuando se disponía a alzar el vuelo de regreso al edificio un estruendo muy fuerte la hizo mirar hacia sus pies, en un segundo se vio tragada por un enorme agujero al techo ceder en ese justo lugar.

_AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!_ – entre escombros y partes del techo la chica aterrizo dentro del galpón. –

_MATSUMOTO!!_ - la voz algo impresionada de su capitán la hizo quitarse algunos escombros de la cabeza. –

_Capitán?_ – salió de los escombros dificultosamente, en seguida vio que estaba a tres pasos de su Capitán. –

_Me salvaste…._ – sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo al recordar en las condiciones que se encontraba. –

_Le caí del cielo y es literalmente hablando!!_ – soltó una carcajada pero al mirar mejor noto como estaba su capitán. – _Taishou que le paso?_ – bajo la mirada con pena. –

_Desátame rápido!!_ – se sentó como pudo y extendió las muñecas frente a ella. –

_Pero como acabo así?_ – obedeció de inmediato. –

_Fue Gin…._ – su voz se quebró con ese nombre. –

_Gin Ishimaru?..._ – trago grueso al escuchar el nombre de ese traidor. –

_Así es…_. – sobo sus muñecas al tenerlas libres, tomo sus ropas y se vistió rápidamente. –

_Donde esta_!! – blandió su zanpakuto con seguridad. –

_Eh_….. – el albino recorrió con la mirada el lugar pero no lo vio. –

_Aquí…. – su voz sonó queda y adolorida. – _

_GIN!! _– Matsumoto arrimo algunos escombros notando que la muy certera chica le había caído encima!!. –

_Sal de allí rata asquerosa – _Toushiro le apunto con Hyourinmaru. –

_En verdad que…_. _duele, no puedo…._ – señalo su pie derecho atrapado entre algunos escombros. –

_Eso te lo tienes bien merecido por intentar violar a mi Taishou_!! – sin pena alguna Rangiku le pega con el puño cerrado en la cabeza. –

_Matsumoto_… - Toushiro le toma de la mano con fuerza. –

_Lo siento capitán, es que me molesta en sobre medida lo que intentaron hacerle!!, si usted es casi un niño, no debería pasar por esas situaciones!! _– se limpia una lagrimita que estaba por bajar de su mejilla. –

_Sabes algo Matsumoto._

_Si?_

_Todo lo que está pasando aquí es por tu culpa!!. _

_QUE!! _

_**Continuara…..**_

JUA JUA JUA!! QUE CAPITULO!!!..... Casi que se viola a Shiro chan!!, no sé si fue bueno que Matsumoto le cayera encima a Gin antes o después de que se lo violara? XD, ( da para una encuesta ), oh dioses!! Hay algo entre Byakuya y Renji!!, Ichigo se creerá que lo que vio fue una alucinación o en verdad le dirán que son pareja a escondidas?, Rukia sobrevivirá al derrame nasal por imaginar a su nii – sama como dios lo trajo al mundo?, algún día dejaran que Urahara diga que tiene el condenado mapa!!, que paso con Mayuri?, y de la vida de Ken – chan y Yashiru?, mas el próximo capi!!, ah… y ya se sabe que todo este desastre lo armo Matsumoto XD…..

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Volviendo a ser niño,**_

_**y **_

_**de cómo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.**_


	7. Volviendo a ser niño Y De cómo matar dos

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD….. , lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 7**_

_**Volviendo a ser niño**_

_**Y**_

_**De cómo matar dos pájaros de un solo tiro.**_

Se sentía como un animal enjaulado, entre esos edificios, esa cantidad asquerosa de humanos caminando a su alrededor sin saber si quiera que él podía matarlos con solo mover sus manos, pero al final ese no era el asunto que lo tenía tan molesto, la verdad solo y mas que solo deseaba asesinar de la manera más cruel y sádica a un cierto espada pelirosado que se tomo el atrevimiento de usar su "cuerpo" para armar un video asqueroso con el shinigami que mas detestaba en el mundo, ya pasaba de la raya esta absurda pelea que se inicio por un libro que a su parecer estaba allí en hueco mundo por pura casualidad, pero quien iba a oírlo si hasta el maldito de Aizen prefería escuchar su lado pervertido!!. Suspiro roncamente, apretó sus puños más aun y siguió su carrera desesperada por hallar el reiatsu de la cucaracha rosada.

_Donde estas maldito rosita….._ – Grimmjow gruño una vez mas mientras subió a un árbol muy grande desde un parque público para visualizar mejor la zona. –

Todo sin novedad hasta que el grito agudo de una mujer le sobresalto obligándolo a bajar la mirada hacia la parte baja del árbol.

_Tú!!_ – el espada descendió con rapidez del árbol posándose frente a la persona que grito. –

_Como… como… pudiste hacer eso con Kurosaki - kun!!_ – una sonora cachetada resonó en todo el parque. –

_Eh?_ – Grimmjow sobo su mejilla un poco desorientado por el atrevimiento de la amiga del pelos de naranja. –

_TE ODIO!!, A TI Y TU…. TU… PERVERTIDO!!_ – estaba por lanzar una segunda cachetada al espada cuando este le sujeto la muñeca con fuerza. – _que haces?._

_Escúchame humana tonta… me vuelves a tocar y te quito esa boca chillona de una sola!!._ -señalo con su mano libre los labios de Orihime. –

_Cobarde!!_ – algunas lagrimas estaban por brotar de sus ojos. – _porque con Kurosaki - kun!!_

_Viste el video?_ – el oji azul le miro algo dudoso y sorprendido. -

_¿Y todavía tienes el descaro de preguntármelo?_ – resoplo indignada. –

_Para que lo sepas humana chillona… ese video es un montaje, yo no tengo nada que ver con tu amigo shinigami… pero… ahora lo que quiero es saber si viste a un espada de pelos rosados por aquí?._ – soltó la mano de Orihime. –

_Hay…. Hay mas amigos tuyos en Karakura?_ - bajo la guardia al escuchar sus palabras. –

_No eres de ayuda… largo de aquí niña, y dile a tu amigo shinigami que el creador de todos esos videos es el octavo espada Szayel Aporro y lo hizo por órdenes del idiota de Aizen. _

Sin pérdida de tiempo Grimmjow desaprecio entre los árboles, sabía que esa chica le diría todo a Ichigo, y en verdad era reconfortante saber que pronto tendrían que volver a hueco mundo y terminar esa tonta pelea por un libro pervertido. Regresando al hogar de los Kurosaki, Isshin ya estaba un poco más calmado, el trayecto a la casa le dio el tiempo para pensar sobre ese video y la vida privada de su hijo, estaba seguro que Ichigo tenía algo con su amiga Rukia pero después de lo que vio hoy su sueño de tener nietos se derrumbo, suspiro quedamente y miro a sus dos retoños, la esperanza de ver florecer a la descendencia Kurosaki.

_Que me miras viejo?_ – Karin le devolvió una mirada desafiante. –

_Nada…._ – registro entre sus pantalones para hallar las llaves de su casa. –

_Tranquilo papa, Ichi-nii es un buen chico._ – Yuzu le miro con ojos de cachorro abandonado. –

_Hija… hija mía…. TU SI ME DARAS NIETOS!!. _

El viejo intento abrazar a la pequeña pero Karin se interpuso y lo voló con una de sus mega patadas de esas con las que logras meter un gol y quitarle la cabeza al arquero a la vez XD, el pobre de papa Kurosaki salió despedido contra la puerta de su casa, no tuvo la necesidad de encontrar las llaves de la misma ya que incursiono dentro de la vivienda por vía aérea, rodo unas cuantas veces por el suelo hasta que aterrizo de lleno contra el sofá de la sala.

_Hayyyyy…. Mi espalda!!... duele….._ – miro un poco mareado la sala que estaba a media luz por un par de velas sobre la mesa del comedor. – _que pasa aquí?_

_( estoy muerto!! )_ – un peluchito amarillo yacía recostado en el sofá frente a frente con Isshin. –

_Papa que paso aquí_? – Yuzu intenta entrar pero Karin le impide el paso con rapidez. –

_Quédate afuera _– sentencio secamente. –

_Porque_? ….. – su rostro denotaba curiosidad a lo que su hermana no quería dejarla ver. –

_Solo no entres hasta que te diga_. – miro mas incrédula la sala y como estaba. –

_POR TODOS LOS DIOSES DEL MUNDO!! QUE PASO EN MI SALA!!!!_ – Isshin se termina de poner de pie y mira otra vez a Kon que estaba en el sofá todavía sin moverse. –

_( sabrán que fui yo!!, Sabrán que fui yo!! )_ – traga grueso al sentir que el papa de Ichigo lo coge del sofá sin contemplación y le quita un condón que tenía el peluchito metido en una de sus patitas. – _( porque se me ocurrió averiguar para que servía eso!! )_

_**----- Recuerdos de Kon ------**_

Nadie en la casa, que bueno era eso, no estaba Ichigo para pisarlo y aplastarlo cuando le viniera en ganas, tampoco la hermanita melosa que le hacía vestirse de chica y jugar a la mama y los hijitos, menos aun el papa de Ichigo ya que siempre sentía que ese hombre conocía de su existencia en esa casa, solo, más que solo y con una meta a cumplir…. saber que era esa bolsita plateada que le robo a Ichigo de su billetera!!. Miro otra vez su tesoro robado, pondría todo su empeño en descubrirlo y que mas podía hacer ya que sus braguitas de la diosa de grandes pechos fueron descubiertas y robadas, según él. Sin pérdida de tiempo hurgo en la habitación de papa Kurosaki, si eso que le dio a Ichigo era importante, debía existir más de esos en ese lugar, y no se equivoco, ya que dentro de un cajón del baño encontró una caja pequeña llena de esos curiosos plásticos plateados, _(después explico porque Isshin tenía eso XD)_, tomo la caja completa y bajo a la sala donde podía satisfacer su curiosidad.

_Que tendrá adentro?_ – rompió una de las bolsitas y saco su contenido – _huy….. un globito!!._

Inocencia al fin, Kon lo primero que pensó fue en eso, solo le dio por ponerlo en su boca e inflarlo muy feliz él, después de hacer lo mismo con unos 4 condones mas, se aburrió y decidió practicar con ellos como si fueran globos de agua, si, como se imaginaran los lleno con toda aquella sustancia que encontró en la nevera, desde agua, jugo de naranja, salsa de tomate… hasta pasta de dientes que encontró en otro de los baños de la casa. El pobre se divirtió de lo lindo lanzando globitos de esos y algunos se estallaron en el suelo de la sala y la cocina haciendo tremendo reguero. Pero como Kon es Kon, esto no acabo allí, después de verificar que se podía poner aire en ellos y sustancia liquidas, ahora quería probar que tan resistentes eran y lo comprobó muy bien al utilizar uno como un tirachinas o resortera…. Resultado, quebró la lámpara de la sala y para continuar su experimento necesitaba luz así que encendió dos velas y siguió jugando.

Por último y ya con el desastre de la caja de condones casi totalmente utilizada, dejando los envoltorios y condones por toda la sala, Kon decidió abrir un ultimo condón y leer las letras pequeñas que tenía impresas al reverso del envoltorio plateado, se sentó en el sofá, saco el condón y leyó detenidamente todas las instrucciones de uso, pero lo peor no fue eso, lo peor fue que realizo los pasos de colocarlo al pie de la letra con un condón en su piernita!!.

_**-------- Terminas los recuerdos de Kon -------**_

Y ese desastre fue lo que encontraron Kurosaki papa y sus hijas, Isshin lanzo el muñequito al suelo de la rabia, miro condones en el piso, en las escaleras que daban al segundo piso, sobre los muebles, en la cocina, condones inflados con aire, con quien sabe que cosas dentro y de paso la duda de que había ocurrido allí mientras ellos no estaban.

_No… no puedo ser el…._ – Isshin se sujeto la cabeza muy indignado. –

_Viejo…. Cálmate…. Recogeremos esto para que Yuzu pueda entrar._ – Karin le palmeo la espalda tratando de darle calma. –

_MI HIJO ARMO UNA ORGIA AQUÍ!!! TE MATO ICHIGO, AHORA SI TE MATO!!_ – grito a los cuatro vientos. –

_( fuiiii….. de la que me salve, ya pensaba yo que me descubrirían )_ – Kon se sintió aliviado hasta que Karin lo levanto del suelo y se lo llevo a su hermana. –

_Puedo entrar?. _

_Aun no, hay que limpiar…._ – le entrega el peluche a la niña. – _diviértete un poco._

_Encontraste a Bostov!!_ – abraza a Kon con mucha ternura. – _Bostov te voy a presentar a tu nuevo esposo, el señor teddy!! _– junta a ambos peluches haciendo y que se besan. –

_( NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ELLA NO!! )_ – es apretujado contra el enorme oso de felpa que ya cargaba la niña con ella. –

_De ahora en adelante estarán muy felices juntos y se irán de luna de miel_!! - apreta mas los muñecos de felpa uno contra otro. –

_Diviértete_!! – Karin sonríe muy tranquila al ver que su hermanita gemela está feliz. –

Y si es de mantener la inocencia de un niño se trata, no solo Karin se las ingeniaba, también cierto capitán que quedo muy molesto con los OVAS, Kenpachi había dejado de lado la misión encomendada por el capitán Yamamoto, la urgencia de luchar contra Ichigo y hasta desobedecer al capitán Kuchiki, todo y más que todo lo único que deseaba era regresarle la "inocencia" a su segunda al mando Yashiru. Y esta, pues como que no entendía muy bien las ideas de Ken-chan sobre porque tanto horror en ver a dos capitanes que ella conocía "jugando" en las aguas termales a su modo de ver.

_Estoy cansada._ – Yashiru se estrujo los ojos con su manito mientras intentaba comerse el doceavo algodón de azúcar que le dio el capitán Zaraki. –

_Come que ahora vamos a ir donde están esos niños._ – señalo con su mano hacia uno de los tantos juegos del parque donde acabaron. –

_No quiero Ken-chan!!, ya estoy cansada y no voy a montarme en nada de eso!!_ – inflo los cachetes molesta. –

_Vas a hacerlo y es una orden!!_ – empujo sin miramiento a la pequeña para que subiera a uno de los caballitos del carrusel. –

_KEN-CHAN MALO!!_ – la pequeña estallo en llantos mientras golpeaba iracunda el caballito del carrusel donde estaba montada. -

Y podrán imaginar que cundió el pánico en el parque ya que un carrusel se bamboleaba solo de un lado a otro, paso siguiente se vieron volar los caballitos del carrusel por los aires y Yashiru estaba colérica, cansada y enfadada con Kenpachi, luego de su rabieta se quiso ir directo a la sociedad de almas pero el capitán la detuvo sujetándola con una de sus manos fácilmente.

_Ya se te paso la rabieta?_ – bajo a la pelirosada al suelo. –

_Vámonos a casa, si?_ – miro con ojitos desconsoladores al serio capitán. –

_Estas actuando como un bebe…. Bebe…_ - sin pensarlo mucho sonrió enormemente, había logrado, según él, que Yashiru regresara a su inocencia, inocencia que nunca perdió. –

_Nos vamos ya_?.

_Es hora de hacer el trabajo al que vinimos_… - su rostro se curvo con sadismo, ahora si estaba en paz con su alma para volver a matar a quien fuera. –

Creo que ahora es más peligroso que nunca para los espadas andar por Karakura, Ulquiorra estaba más que seguro de que si no se iban ya a Hueco Mundo todo el plan se venía abajo, pero digamos que el pelirosado estaba muy feliz y quería seguir jugando al gato y el ratón un poquito más.

_Estas seguro que Gin anda por aquí? _– Szayel sigue aburrido a su serio compañero de batallas. –

_Así es….._ – Ulquiorra se detiene súbitamente al ver como sale humo de la dirección donde sentía a ex shinigami. – _están en una batalla._

_En serio!!_ – Szayel empezó a aplaudir divertido. – _vamos a ver con quien lucha!!._

_Acaso no obedecerás las órdenes de Aizen-sama._ – sujeto bruscamente de las ropas a Aporro. –

_Óyeme, que te sucede, yo podre obedecer a Aizen pero tú no me mangoneas!!_ – se soltó rápidamente del espada. –

_Iré por Gin, espera aquí._ – desapareció con rapidez hacia el edificio abandonado. -

_Solo una insinuación y ya te crees mi marido. _– miro realmente molesto al ojiverde. –

Mientras Szayel esperaba muy indignado a sus compañeros, alguien más se estaba aprovechando de eso, alguien que era más astuto y cuidadoso en resguardar su identidad, alguien que logro dar con su presa o digamos mejor su "conejillo de indias nuevo", miro desde lo lejos a su objetivo, solo, indefenso y muy tentador para investigar, una mente tan brillante y sucia debía ser escudriñada al máximo.

_Jejeje… vamos a ver si caes en mi trampa…. _– los dientes amarillentos del cazador se asomaron entre los labios dibujando una sonrisa sádica y de satisfacción. –

Los vestigios de la batalla que alertaron a Ulquiorra provenían de una lucha sin cuartel que tenía Toushiro y Gin, mientras que Matsumoto e Ishida solo quedaron como meros espectadores ya que el pequeño capitán quería limpiar su hombría matando el mismo al zorro violador.

_Y porque esta tan molesto?._ – Ishida se acomoda los lentes y mira muy serio los ataques que se repartían ambos Shinigamis frente a él. –

_Es que…. Bueno….. al capitán casi lo violan._ – Matsumoto lo dijo casi en susurro al oído del Quincy. –

_LO VIOLAN?_ – Ishida se impresionen en sobre medida ante la noticia. –

_MATSUMOTOOOOO!!!!_ – en un instante una ráfaga de hielo cubre por completo al dueto que conversaba. – _CALLATE!!._

_Siiii…. Capitán._ – intenta quitase parte del ataque que les lanzo Shiro – Chan. –

_PORQUE ME ATACAS A MI!!, YO QUE CULPA TENGO DE QUE INTENTARAN VIOLARTE!!_ – Uryu le grito indignado mientras sacaba su arco y disparaba al hielo para liberarse. –

_Shiro- Chan no me vas a perdonar!!_ – Gin se le acerca blandiendo su zanpakuto –

_Maldito degenerado!!, te voy a cortar el cuello!!_ – otro ataque con Hyourinmaru hace que el zorro se esconda entre algunos escombros. –

_UN PERDONCITO CHIQUITO!!, MIRA QUE NADA MAS FUE LA PUNTITA!!_ – sonrió sádico al recordar el cuerpo indefenso de albino. –

_La.. punti…._ – Matsumoto e Ishida enrojecieron en seguida ante el comentario del suceso. –

_MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEE!!! …. __DAIGUREN HYOURINMARU!!. _

En un solo instante el capitán libera su bankai, la rabia de escuchar que aun después de todo eso el condenado de Gin le sigue insinuando cosas lo puso colérico, sus ojos centellaban rabia, sin pérdida de tiempo alzo el vuelo y lanzo con todo lo que tenía un ataque contra las ruinas donde se oculto Ishimaru, un aire frio se disperso por todo el lugar, la espesa neblina helada que dejo el ataque nublo la visibilidad de todos, Hitsugaya respiro algo más tranquilo ya que estaba seguro que con un ataque así ese desgraciado tuvo que morir o quedar mal herido, esta vez no se iba a confiar de que estaba "lastimado" ya que al Matsumoto caerle encima en el galpón esta le atrapo un pie entre escombros y se aprovecho de eso para escapar al mínimo descuido del pequeño capitán y su segunda al mando.

_TAISHOU!!, TAISHOU!!_ – la pelirroja grita entre la neblina fría que empezaba a desaparecer. –

_Aquí estoy…_ - descendió del cielo pausadamente al mismo tiempo que su Bankai desaparecía. –

_Supongo que todo acabo_. – Uryu se cruza de brazos más tranquilo. – _su reiatsu desapareció después del ataque. _

_Esta vivo. _– poso sus pies en el suelo frente a sus compañeros. –

_Pero como!!. - _Matsumoto miro impresionada a su capitán. –

_Alguien lo ayudo… pero él sabe muy bien que esto no se va a quedar así, algún día te matare Gin Ishimaru _– cerro sus puños con seguridad. –

Y quien ayudo a Gin fue nada más y nada menos que Ulquiorra, este le salvo el pellejo segundos antes de que el ataque del capitán Hitsugaya lo dejara como una paleta de helado, la agilidad y velocidad del espada le dieron segundos de ventaja pero aun así cuando ambos hombres se detuvieron del rápido escape sentían como una fina capa de escarcha estaba sobre sus cuerpos.

_ESTOY VIVO!!._ - Celebro el ex shinigami abrazado al cuello de su compañero de batallas. –

_Porque todos son tan emocionales….._ – se soltó de Gin con algo de brusquedad. –

_Gracias Ulqui!!._ – palmeo la espalda del espada con fuerza. –

_Espero que reportes lo sucedido a Aizen – sama. _

_Claro… claro que lo hare, pero ahora regresemos a Hueco Mundo, estoy cansado. _

Ambos se encaminaron donde Ulquiorra había dejado al pelirosado, miro por todos los alrededores y no había rastros del mismo.

_A quien buscas?._ – Gin le miro curioso –

_Szayel debió esperarnos aquí. _

_Seguro se fue al ver el ataque de Shiro – chan, que fuerte se ha vuelto ese chiquillo!!._ – sonrió con sadismo. – _será divertido verlo madurar…_

_( Dios eso sonó a Hizoka!! De hunter x hunter XD ), ejem…, _volviendo a la trama, dejemos el misterio de la desaparición de Szayel Aporro por un momento y pasemos a ver que esta aconteciendo en la tienda de Urahara, como sucedió, Ichigo estaba de pie en la entrada de la tienda dándose palmaditas en el rostro y auto convenciéndose de que lo que vio no fue lo que vio.

_Kurosaki?_ – Renji intento hablarle pero tal parece que lo de Rukia es contagioso. –

_Fue una alucinación, eso fue, sí, claro que sí._ – se cruzo de brazos pensativo. – _al menos fue un beso y no los veo desnudos!!._

_No fue alucinación._ – la voz de Byakuya resonó en aquel lugar. –

_Pe… pe.. pero Capitán!_ – Renji lo miro perplejo por su revelación. –

_No voy a caer tan bajo como para negar mi relación con mi subordinado Kurosaki Ichigo._ – solemne como es, camino hasta Renji y le tomo de la mano. – _quiero hacer oficial mi relación contigo. _

_Ca..ca..ca..pitan!!_ – si es rojo el cabello de Renji, pues ahora también su cara denotaba ese color ante las palabras de su Taishou. –

_Ah?_ – Ichigo trago grueso ante la noticia, sintió que ahora sí que estaba delirando de lo lindo. –

_QUE QUIERO DAR A CONOCER MI RELACION CON EL!!_ – sujeto de la cintura a Abarai –

_Relación?.... relación de beso… mas todo lo demás?_ – el cerebro de Ichigo estaba tratando de entender todo. –

_Así es._ – Byakuya soltó a su segundo al mando. –

_NO ME LO CREO!!_ – estuvo tentando a reírseles en la cara, pero se imagino siendo cortado en pedacitos por Sebonzakura y luego esos restos tragado por Zabimaru, la risa paso a un respeto digno de un hombre como él. – _los felicito…._

_Y más te vale no andar por allí dando la noticia porque te voy a patear el trasero hasta la china!!_ – Abarai le enseño su puño con ironía. –

_Está bien, está bien…_ nada a nadie… - se encogió de hombros más calmado. – _pero creo que no deberían decirle nada a Rukia hasta que supere lo de ver a Byakuya desnudo._

_Porque Rukia ve esas cosas!!._ – Renji se acerco al cabeza de naranja muy preocupado. –

_Etoooo…. La verdad es que hay un video donde sale tu novi…, tu compañero sentimental teniendo sexo del desenfrenado con alguien._ – Ichigo bajo la cabeza esperando alguna reacción del dúo. –

_Yo con quien?_ – el pelinegro sintió algo no muy bueno carcomiendo su dignidad. –

_Les dice algo el nombre de Kenpachi? _

_EL CAPITAN ZARAKI!! _– ambos hombres gritaron al unisonó. –

_Y es un video digno de grabar jejejeje!!_ – la voz del sombrerero resuena en toda la entrada de la tienda. –

_Desde cuando estas allí?_ – Byakuya le mira con recelo. –

_Digamos que yo también les guardo el secreto a la sociedad de almas que son novios. _– se llevo el abanico al rostro para ocultar su sonrisa descarada. –

_A este paso toda Karakura sabrá que estamos juntos…_. – Renji suspiro por lo bajo, mas personas sabían su secreto. –

_Eso de la vida privada de ustedes no me interesa mucho, lo que quiero es que regresemos adentro para poder explicar mi mapa!!._ - Señalo con su bastón hacia la entrada de la tienda. –

Todos siguieron a Urahara nuevamente dentro, ya más calmados se sentaron otra vez alrededor del mapa con rayones rojos, Kisuke tenía una muy buena estrategia para contrarrestar lo que hizo Szayel Aporro, pero necesitaba ayuda para que sus tácticas fueran cumplidas.

_Como decía, este punto rojo que ven es la torre más alta de toda Karakura…._ – señala con su bastón el mapa. –

_Y que tiene que ver la torre con los OVAS?._ – Ichigo se rasca la cabeza mientras mira el mapa. –

_He allí lo divertido _– señalo otro punto rojo más pequeño cerca de ese. – _allí esta..._

_KUROSAKI - KUN!!! KUROSAKI - KUN!_

Sin previo aviso una jadeante Orihime entra a la tienda y apenas mira al pelos de naranja se le tira encima haciendo que ambos caigan en el suelo sobre el mapa.

_QUE BUENO QUE NO ERE GAY!!._ - sin pensarlo mucho le estampa un beso en la boca al chico. –

_Mas… alucinaciones…._ – Rukia se había despertado del letargo post sangrado nasal y miro toda la escena casi que infartada. –

_Inoue!! Inoue!!.... suéltame!! _– Ichigo todo apenado trataba de liberarse de ese abrazo pechugón de su amiga. –

_MI MAPA!! ME LO ARRUGAN!!_ – Urahara jaloneaba de una partecita del mismo a ver si lo podía sacar de debajo de Ichigo. –

_**Continuara……….**_

Yo como que no quiero que Urahara muestre que tiene el condenado mapa XD…. Pero la cosa se pone interesante, que digno y serio resulta Byakuya…. Casi que le pide matrimonio a Renji!!, ejem, bueno ahora que paso con Szayel?, Será que se fue por su lado o lo secuestraron?, quien se lo llevo si es así?, cumplirá con un castigo del destino?, que mas pasara, se acerca el final!!, si ya casi termina este lio del Yaoi XD… y maten a Orihime!! Porque beso a Ichigo!!.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Ojo por ojo, diente por diente**_

_**Y Perversión por Perversión?**_


	8. Ojo por ojo diente por diente perversion

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD…., lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 8**_

_**Ojo por ojo, diente por diente**_

_**Y**_

_**Perversión por Perversión?**_

El trabajo estaba concluido, que difícil había sido entregar todo los informes, videos y demás datos del caso OVA al Capitán Yamamoto sin sentir algo de pena ajena por los implicados en el mismo, hasta su Capitán se había vuelto una víctima más ante la pervertida mente de un espada. Nemu regreso rápidamente a la división y se dispuso a borrar y clausurar todo lo que correspondía a los videos, la orden de Yamamoto al obtener los informes de manos de ella fue la de destruir toda evidencia de ese repúgnate acto, y así se haría, pero no sin antes respaldar todo en un pequeño dispositivo que solo Mayuri y ella conocían, allí su Taishou guardaba toda información de valor que la sociedad de almas desechaba u ordenaba eliminar.

_Solo un video más…_ - intento mover el archivo pero sin querer presiono para ponerlo a correr. –

En un rápido movimiento de sus manos intento cerrar el video pero las imágenes del mismo le hicieron detenerse de concluir la labor, frente a ella se veía a dos conocidos Shinigamis teniendo un encuentro furtivo en lo que se podía denominar galpón o una habitación llena de trastos olvidados e invadidos de polvo y soledad, en ese mismo lugar un hombre de cabellera corta y negra estaba prácticamente que desvistiendo el cuerpo tembloroso de otro shinigami, su boca traviesa se deslizo desde el contorno de su pecho hasta el bajo vientre, la piel blanca y delicada al descubierto por aquellas manos agiles que le quitaron con rapidez el pantalón y tiraron al suelo la zanpakuto de su presa, un gemido ahogado fue lo único que pudo expresar el atacado al sentir unos dedos invasores llegando hasta donde nadie lo había hecho antes, con todas sus fuerzas se sujeto de aquella cabellera oscura para no gritar en aquel lugar, su compañero de diversión se deleitaba mirando como el rubio se retorcía entre sus brazos, no aguanto más para hacerlo suyo así que con algo de brusquedad le hizo separar las piernas dejando al descubierto el paraíso a alcanzar, mas gemidos y jadeos se escucharon por doquier, las embestidas desenfrenadas del shinigami con un 69 en el rostro eran seguidas por las manos de un rubio que se sujetaba con fuerza de aquella amplia espalda sudorosa de Hisage Shuuei, unos últimos gemidos seguidos de espasmos por el clímax le hicieron gritar al pelinegro el nombre de su compañero.

_Vice capitán…. Kira?... Hisage Shuuei?_ – la pobre de Nemu estaba toda colorada después de ver ese video. –

_Nemu?_ – la voz de alguien conocido interrumpió en el lugar. –

_MAYURI - SAMA!!_ – con algo de torpeza logro cerrar el video. – _llego pronto…_

_Que te sucede?_ – entro al laboratorio mirando seriamente a su creación. –

_Nada… nada, sabe…. Ya cumplí la orden de llevar todos los datos al capitán Yamamoto y acabo de resguardar todo porque el mismo Capitán ordeno eliminar…. _

Nemu no pudo seguir hablando ya que su capitán se le acerco y sin pedir permiso poso su mano sobre el pecho izquierdo de la chica.

_Tienes taticardia…._ – alejo la mano de aquel lugar como si nada pasara. – _te revisare mas tarde. _

_No… no es nada serio Mayuri – sama._ – bajo la cabeza apenada. –

_Quiero que despejen el laboratorio inmediatamente, incluida tú, voy a trabajar hasta tarde con un nuevo experimento!! _– sonrió descarado. –

_Como diga_. – la chica se inclino para después cumplir las órdenes que impartió su creador. –

Un poco curioso esa petición de Mayuri?, pero mejor regresemos a la tienda de Urahara, allí estaban bastante consternados por los sucesos, buscaban una solución a los videos pero lo que nunca imaginaron es que se enterarían de un romance y al parecer habría unas cuantas revelaciones mas.

_Perdón Kurosaki- kun!!_ – Inoue toda apenada estaba arrodillada frente al pelos de naranja con sus manos juntas. – _es que…. Pensé que eras gay._

_Je je je… es gay!!_ – Renji soltó una gran carcajada. – _un momento, que significa gay?_

_ESO SON USTEDES DOS!!_ .- Ichigo señalo al capitán Kuchiki y su segundo al mando. –

_Eso fue un insulto?_ – Byakuya saco su zanpakuto de una sola vez. –

_No no no!, Sebonzakura en mi sala no!!._ – Urahara intenta frenar el posible ataque del capitán. –

_Esto es patético. –_ el gato negro estaba en una esquina mirando la escena mientras se lamia una pata. –

_Besaste a Ichigo? _– al fin Rukia termina de reaccionar. –

_Fue sin querer Kuchiki – san!!. _– la más apenada Orihime ahora se planta a pedir perdones frente a esta. – _estaba muy triste por el video de Kurosaki – kun con ese espada…. _

_Hicieron un video de Ichigo con un espada? – _Renji lo pregunta en tono malévolo._ – _

_SI GUSTAN LO CUENTAN A TODO EL MUNDO!!_ – Ichigo se sintió otra vez ofendido al recordar esa ova. –

_Para qué?, ya toda Karakura debió ver tus bajos meneándose como palmera._ – Urahara ríe malicioso. –

_CALLENCE TODOS!!_ – nuevamente Yoruichi salta al centro de la discusión. –

El gato se poso sobre el mapa que desde hace mas de tres capítulos intenta el pobre de Urahara mostrar XD, Yoruichi estaba muy molesta por la manera tan patética en que habían reaccionado todos ante un ataque de Hueco Mundo, no estaba dispuesta a que eso siguiera así, tenían que ponerle fin a los ovas y a esa discusión.

_Vamos a estar claros en algo, Urahara ya deja de burlarte de todo lo que pasa!!, Ichigo si eres o no eres gay eso es problema tuyo!!, Byakuya y Renji, muy bien por ustedes y su relación, Rukia, ya debes saber que tu hermano se acuesta con tu mejor amigo!! Y tu Inoue….. no me vengas a decir que querías regenerar lo gay de Ichigo con un beso…. _– respiro acelerado después de poner todos los puntos sobre las íes. -

_QUE NO SOY GAY!!!_ – grito a los cuatro vientos el pobre cabeza de naranja. –

_Nii – sama y Renji?_ – Rukia miraba impresionada a la pareja frente a ella. –

_Yo no quería besar a Kurosaki – kun!!_ – Orihime se echa a llorar desconsolada. –

_Bravo Yoruichi… ahora si controlaste la situación._ – Urahara mira muy serio al gato. –

_La verdad duele._ – mascullo calmadamente el felino. -

Esas verdades dejaron a todos pensativos, y si, la verdad duele, pero el asunto es que tenían que organizarse si deseaban eliminar lo OVAS, pero se preguntaran que paso con los demás, vamos a ver un poco de lo que sucede en Hueco Mundo, más específicamente en Las Noches. Tousen caminaba de un lado para otro en aquel enorme salón de reuniones mientras que Aizen seguía muy entretenido jugando con su tacita de té, le echaba terroncitos de azúcar que meneaba con una cucharita poquito a poco para ver como se derretían.

_Aizen – sama!!_. – la voz de un conocido espada hace que ambos ex Shinigamis miren hacia la entrada del salón. –

_Ulquiorra, Gin?_ – mira el deplorable estado en que están sus subordinados. – _que sucedió?_

_Tuvimos un encuentro desagradable con la sociedad de almas._ – sentencio secamente el peliverde. –

_Huyeron?_ – hecho un terroncito mas de azúcar en el té. –

_No exactamente, tuvimos que ejecutar una retirada preventiva. _

_Eso es una manera más bonita de decir que huyeron…_ - Tousen susurro muy audiblemente. –

_La verdad Aizen es que_… - una mueca desagradable se poso en el rostro de Gin para relatar lo acontecido en Karakura. -

_**--------- Recuerdos de Gin. --------- **_

Luego de que Ulquiorra le salvara la vida a Gin, ambos hombres estaban buscando a un perdido rosadito que no aparecía por ningún lado, su reiatsu no se sentía y aunado a que tampoco se notaba algo de Grimmjow por allí, decidieron volver a Hueco Mundo.

_De seguro ambos se enfrascaron en una pelea y volvieron a Hueco mundo._ – Gin se encogió de hombros despreocupado. –

_Si no se mataron antes, tenían cuentas pendientes Szayel y Grimmjow._ – Ulquiorra se encoje de hombros tranquilamente. –

_Al menos logramos lo que Aizen nos pidió_. – sonrió descarado. – _y hasta me divertí con Shiro – chan!!._

_No debiste tener contacto con los Shinigamis, la orden era colocar los OVA y retirarnos. _

_como no iba a aprovechar el momento, esos ojitos, ese cuerpo pequeño y delicioso… ese…_

Gin estaba casi que babeando cuando un ataque les sorprendió por detrás a ambos, estaban parados en medio de un claro solitario cerca de donde habían llegado abriendo una garganta para devolverse, Ulquiorra alzo el vuelo con rapidez pero el pervertido de Gin fue arrastrado unos metros por la violencia del ataque que los sorprendió. Al humo disiparse notaron quien les había tacado con tal ferocidad.

_MIRA KEN – CHAN!! SON GIN Y UN CHICO BLANCO!_ – Yashiru bajo divertida del hombro de su capitán. –

_Je je je… tengo para divertirme un poco._ – sonrió con malicia el capitán de la onceava división. –

_Zaraki Kenpachi…_ - Ishimaru se levanto del suelo como pudo. – _tiempo sin vernos._

_Nos retiramos._ – Ulquiorra se acerco al ex shinigami. –

_Explícame cómo?, tú no sabes de lo que es capaz ese hombre._ – la sonrisa zorruna de Gin tapaba la preocupación por ese encuentro. –

_Muy bien, vamos a pelear!_!.

Sin pérdida de tiempo Kenpachi decidió empezar una batalla contra ambos hombres, cero preguntas ni nada, quería desquitarse de los OVAS y como no hacerlo frente a dos enemigos con gran fuerza. Ulquiorra no deseaba una pelea, ya bastaba con lo que hicieron y las ordenes de Aizen no incluían batirse en duelos, violar Shinigamis o irse de paseo, que difícil situación estaban pasando, Kenpachi decidió empezar a atacar a Ishimaru con su zanpakuto desenvainada y levantada por todo lo alto, un ataque furioso y desenfrenado se desencadeno en el lugar, el aire se enrareció cuando ambas zanpakuto chocaron, el calor de la batalla en pleno.

_No has cambiado nada…_ - Gin le sonrió a su contraparte mientras hacía presión con su querida Shinsou para evitar perder terreno ante Kenpachi. –

_Cállate y pelea!!._ – se alejo del peligris con un salto. – _ATACAME!!_

_SERA UN PLACER!!_ – sin pérdida de tiempo su zanpakuto se estiro en un intento de lastimar el pecho de Kenpachi. –

_Eso no me lastimara…_ - Zaraki sonrió malicioso a la vez que dejaba que la punta de la espada llegara velozmente hasta unos milímetros de su cuerpo. –

_Mal nacido…._ – regreso con rapidez su ataque ya que el capitán detuvo a mano limpia a Shinsou. –

_Vine a divertirme… no me defraudes Ishimaru!!._ – miro las cortadas en su mano derecha. –

_A DONDE VAS?_ – Yashiru se interpuso repentinamente frente a Ulquiorra. –

_No voy a comenzar una pelea._ – sentencio fríamente. –

_Ohhh… sabes que te llamare bollo de arroz, eres muy pálido!!_ – sí, su inocencia es sin límites. –

_Bollo de arroz?…_ - Ulquiorra se sintió desencajado ante las palabras de la niña. –

_Ken – chan está peleando y parece que Gin no le dará mucha diversión._ – volteo por un segundo a ver a su capitán. – _mejor no te vayas, seguro que deseara pelear contigo._

_Niña impertinente…._ – Ulquiorra quería marcharse, pero al intentar abrir una garganta cerca de la pelea de Gin y Kenpachi fue interrumpido por algo pegajoso que cayó de lleno sobre su cabeza. – _qué demonios?_

_Te dije que no te fueras!_!, _Y si yo fuera tu no intentaría quitármela a tirones._ – la pequeña sonrió con descaro. –

_Qué es?_ – seguía forcejeando con una enorme paleta babeada de caramelo que Yashiru le estampo en el cabello al pobre de Ulquiorra. –

_Ken – chan ya va a terminar con Gin._ – su sonrisa infantil paso a una mueca seria y fría. –

Ulquiorra miro sorprendido cuando el reiatsu del capitán Zaraki se disparo enormemente, el ambiente se puso más pesado aun, Gin estaba en desventaja con un tobillo lastimado y haber sido salvado de milagro de morir en una tumba hecha con hielo, el espada ojiverde no tuvo tiempo de pensarla, sin importarle como estaba la situación se lanzo contra Gin, por segunda vez en el día XD, abrió una garganta lo suficientemente amplia para que ambos cupieran al mismo tiempo que el ataque de Zaraki se lanzo salvajemente.

_**---------Terminan los recuerdos de Gin. --------- **_

Después de contar semejante odisea, Gin y Ulquiorra miraron serios a su jefecito, Aizen no había dejado de mover su cucharita dentro de la taza de té durante el relato, pero ahora permanencia seria mirando los rostros del ex shinigami y el espada, súbitamente soltó la cucharita para poder acomodar su mano izquierda sobre su barbilla.

_JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!! COMO TE VAMOS A QUITAR ESA PALETA DE LA CABEZA!!_ – las carcajadas de Aizen se escucharon por todas Las Noches. –

…… - Ulquiorra solo se limito a mirar indignado la actitud de su superior, pero muy adentro de él en verdad estaba tratando de pensar cómo demonios quitarse eso de su cabello. –

_Jajajaa…jajajaa… dime… algo Gin._ – respiro profundo para apaciguar la risa. – _cuéntame de lo que hicieron?. _

_Aizen logramos colocar todos los OVAS en Karakura, fue divertido ver la reacción de todos, hasta Shiro_ _– chan fue a ver qué pasaba._ – se relamió los labios divertido. –

_Te divertiste?._ – Aizen se inclino un poco en su asiento. –

_Mucho…. No sabes que estuve a punto de…_

_Errr….._ – Tousen interrumpió la conversación de los dos amigos. – _donde están Szayel y Grimmjow? _

_No regresaron a Las Noches?_ – Gin mira algo dudoso a su amigo. –

_Ellos no han regresado._ – sentencio secamente el moreno. –

_No se preocupen, pronto han de aparecer, si ustedes dos regresaron a pesar del encuentro con el Capitán Kenpachi, que podría detener a un sádico como Szayel y a un animal como Grimmjow?_ – Aizen calmo su risa para seguir bebiendo de su te. –

Y se preguntaran donde están metidos esos dos, bueno empecemos por Szayel, este sintió que una tibia luz le calentaba el rostro, su cabeza le daba vueltas y un incomodo dolor en el cuello lo hizo intentar estirarse pero le fue imposible ya que sus muñecas estabas atadas a algo, sin sentirse todavía asustado parpadeo unas cuantas veces y su vista al fin se centro en algo, era una lámpara redonda que pendía sobre su cabeza en el techo de algún extraño lugar, no había puertas ni ventanas, solo esa incomoda lámpara con su luz de quirófano, atrás de el estaba la pared y podía ver muy bien que sus brazos y tobillos estabas apresados en una especie de argollas plateadas con una fina cadena y unidas a la pared, sacudió otra vez su cabeza con mas nerviosismo que la primera vez, donde demonios estaba?, que hacia allí si lo último que recordaba era que estaba esperando a que Ulquiorra buscara a Gin.

Suspiro por lo bajo, seguro que los shinigamis le emboscaron y atraparon, pero como lo noquearon?, otra vez la incomodidad en su cuello le hizo lanzar una teoría, quizás un golpe certero lo dejo inconsciente y a merced de quien sabe que Capitán del Gotei 13.

_Szayel…. Tienes que escaparte de aquí sea como sea…._ – miro sus manos y tobillos apresados. – _será una tarea difícil!!. _

_Despertaste espécimen numero… _001 – una risa burlona se sintió en toda ese habitación vacía y sin salida. –

_Espécimen?.... _– el peli rosado sintió un horrible escalofrió recorrer la base de su nuca hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre. –

_Sinceramente me tienes algo decepcionado, atraparte fue más fácil que sujetar una mariposa…_ - otra vez aquella voz se colaba en la habitación. –

_Si me escuchas_... _quiero que te presentes ante mí!!, esto es un vil engaño maldito bastardo…._ – sus palabras fueron secas y seguras. –

_Presentarme?, si me conoces… digamos que mas que conocernos, somos rivales en nuestras especialidades._

_Eres… eres…._ – Szayel recordó aquel loco capitán que le derroto en las noches. – _SOLO UN ENFERMO COMO TU ME TENDRIA ASI!!_ – alzo lo mas que pudo sus muñecas. –

_Eso es solo por precaución, pero si gustas te liberare, eso sí, con una sola condición,_ _Hablar._

_Habla? _

_Voy a entrar y nos sentaremos a hablar como dos genios que somos… _

_Solo quieres hablar?. _– esa oferta parecía engañosa para el octavo espada. –

_Si, nada más, vamos a hablar de cosas que me interesan. _

_Está bien, hablaremos. (maldito idiota, apena bajes la guardia te matare!!). – _la siniestra y egocéntrica sonrisa de Aporro le ilumino otra vez el rostro. –

No pasaron más de 10 minutos cuando de aquella habitación que parecía sin puertas ni ventanas se abría una especie de portal, las paredes se deslizaron suavemente dejando que una figura delgada entrara y ya dentro otra vez esas paredes desaparecieron la única salida que logro ver Szayel, un conocido enemigo le miro con calma, sus ojos fijos en aquel "espécimen" que había capturado en Karakura le lanzaba retadoras miradas atrás de sus monturas blancas.

Tienes suerte que este atado… - susurro el espada con seriedad. –

_Eso lo veremos en un rato, pero ahora hablemos._ – sin perder tiempo camino por la habitación hasta quedar frente a frente con el espada. –

_De que hablaremos?_ – sus ojos ambarinos miraron fijamente a Mayuri. –

_De tu trabajo, el ultimo que hizo que hasta la tonta de mi subordinada callera en el eflujo de la excitación mundana. _

_Privilegiada ella que vio mi creación cuando no correspondía a los shinigamis si no a los humanos, ellos son mas vánales que ustedes, pero creo que me equivoque._ – sonrió con descaro. –

_Un genio no se equivoca, tu sabias muy bien que buscabas con esos videos._ – se cruzo de brazos pensativo. – _que traman en verdad?_

_Qué, que tramamos?, por el mismo infierno que eso mismo me pregunte yo al ver aquel magnífico libro que mandaron a Hueco Mundo. _

_Ningún Capitán dio la orden de mandar nada a Hueco Mundo, así que di la verdad_. – alzo su mano derecha para sujetar el cuello del peli rosado. –

_Entonces quien dio pie a que mi creación naciera?, quien tomo la aventura de hacer aquel genial libro con sus exquisitas ilustraciones de lo que los humanos llaman sexo…_

_Entonces pierdo mi tiempo interrogándote?._ – Mayuri le soltó el cuello algo molesto. –

_Y con solo mis palabras me crees?._

_Un genio como tú no se callaría si su obra es usada en algo y tiene éxito. _

_Gracias por el alago. Y lástima que me equivocara con que habías sido tu el que creo ese exquisito libro, pensé que tendríamos algo más en común._ – una sonrisa libidinosa se apodero de sus labios. –

_No lo hice yo, pero tampoco lo habría creado de igual manera, soy más explicito que romántico, me gustan las cosas claras y sin eflujo de los sentimientos vánales. _

_No me digas que no viste aunque sea alguno de los ovas, ni si quiera el que dedique a ti?. _

Szayel sonrió con más descaro aun, quería salir de ese aprieto en que se metió y si para ello tenía que entretener el ego del Capitán Mayuri, lo haría de la manera más inteligente posible, su manera de manejar las cosas.

_Si lo vi._ – el shinigami camino unos pasos alejándose de su "espécimen". –

_Y que te pareció?, no me dirás que no te excito ni un poquito tener a un Quincy bajo ti?. Sé que la sociedad de almas experimento con ellos. _

_No me conoces. _

En un solo instante Mayuri se lanzo contra el octavo espada, su rostro estaba a centímetros del mismo, lo miraba fijamente como queriendo escudriñar aquel cerebro exquisito que intentaba dominarlo por medio de la alabanzas.

_Y ese repentino deseo de estar junto a mí?_ – guiño un ojo con coquetería. – _(cae de una buena vez shinigami…) _

_No sabes en verdad lo que me gustaría hacerte… _- sus manos se deslizaron por aquella cabellera rosada, con suavidad pero al final templaron aquellos cabellos rudamente._ – je je je… creías que me iba a dejar llevar por unos simples flirteos?._

_Eres… del tipo dominante, en verdad disfrutas lo que haces, sientes mi cabello entre tus dedos y eso te excita… que tal si te provoco más? _– saco su lengua para pasarla por sus labios en son provocador. –

_Antes de que sigas, ni creas que con darme placer te liberare…_ - soltó la cabellera del espada. –

_Quien dijo que quería liberarme de ti?, lo que hago es aprovechar el momento para experimentar cosas nuevas, así soy. ( es más inteligente de lo que creí… maldición, acaso no tiene vida sexual!!) _

Esto se pondrá un tanto extraño, si más aun de lo que parece XD, pero mejor dejemos los calentones de oreja para después y veamos cómo anda la cosa con Grimmjow, recordaran que recibió una bofetada de la atrevida de Inoue cuando intentaba localizar a Szayel y cobrarse los videos que hizo de Ichigo con él, de ese pequeño parque público salto por media ciudad para quedar coincidencialmente sobre un tejado muy cercano a la vivienda de los Kurosaki, miraba por todos lados aun enfadado y de vez en vez los detalles más sórdidos de ese ova volvían a su cabeza perturbándole en sobre medida.

_No puedo sacarme de la cabeza a ese idiota gimiendo!! MALDITA SEA!!_ – gruño enfadado y rascándose la cabeza frenéticamente. –

No muy lejos de allí un trió de conocidos chicos pasaban de tejado en tejado con rapidez, iban en dirección hacia donde estaba el espada sentado y profiriendo insultos y groserías.

_Entonces todos están en la tienda de Urahara?_ – Ishida mira como Matsumoto termina de leer el mensaje que le envió su amigo Renji a su comunicador. –

_Así es, al parecer logro dar con la solución para eliminar los videos…_ - bajo la mirada algo triste. – _y no vi ni uno!!._

_Matsumoto, no es tiempo de pensar tonterías, tenemos que ayudar a los demás a acabar esta misión. _

_Tiene razón Capitán. _

_Estamos cerca de la tienda de Urahara!!. _– Ishida noto como no muy lejos de ellos algo se movió de uno de los techos y desapareció. _– vieron eso?_

_Qué cosa? _– Toushiro le miro curioso. –

_Creo que…. – _bajo la mirada hacia donde creyó ver algo._ – esa es al casa de Ichigo. _

_Ya lo sabíamos… -_ el peliblanco no le prestó mucha atención y siguió su camino hacia la tienda. –

_Seguro que era Kon…. El siempre anda haciendo de las suyas_. – Ishida se encogió de hombros y siguió al grupo. –

Y en casa de la familia Kurosaki ya todo había regresado a la normalidad, dentro de lo que se puede decir normalidad, porque el pobre de Isshin estaba tirado en el sofá de la sala intentando pensar muy bien cuando, en qué momento le enseño a su hijo a ser un empedernido sexual!!, no hallaba el instante en que su querido hijo había extraviado el camino y se fue a dar directo con las locuras de la juventud mal canalizada, pobrecito el pobre de papa Kurosaki no salía de su asombro pero pasemos donde Karin, esta se había dedicado a borrar toda evidencia del acto de su hermano para proteger la inocencia de su hermana Yuzu, limpiaba esmerada la sala y sus alrededores aprovechando que la pequeña estaba en el piso de arriba jugando con su oso de felpa "el señor teddy" y su esposa " el pobre de Kon", se divertía de lo lindo allí. Todo en calma aparentemente, pero no pasa de que siempre algo debe de suceder.

_Se fueron…_ - susurro más calmado un peli azul escondido detrás de la ventana de una habitación muy conocida. –

Estaba escondido allí gracias a la buena vista de Uryu, tuvo que bajar la guardia y comerse su orgullo para no pelear frente a frente con ningún shinigami allí, estaba más al pendiente de hallar a Szayel y hacerle pagar sus atrevimientos e inventos. Al estar seguro de que se fueron los shinigamis noto donde estaba metido, era una habitación pequeña, se encontraba parado justo encima de una cama bien tendida y junto a esta un escritorio, nada mas fuera de lo normal, bajo de la cama y miro mejor la habitación o diré que olfateo mejor la habitación.

_Shinigami…_ - sus ojos se abrieron en grande, ese olor ya lo conocía de antes. –

La secuencia de imágenes del ova volvían a su mente, los jadeos, gemidos y aquel cuerpo sudoroso bajo el, parecía tan real la maldita grabación creada por Szayel. El pobre de Grimmjow estaba vuelto un enredo psicológico, quería olvidar el asunto, no recordar a aquel shinigami sustituto que era prácticamente violado por su yo imaginario, se sentía extraño el pensar en eso, y en verdad que le importaba muy poco sus gustos sexuales, jamás se había visto comprometido a pensar seriamente en ello, pero… ese lugar, ese olor, esa sensación que a veces invade la mente de uno como escudriñando un poco más en aquellos deseos reprimidos que no queremos sacar a la luz por miedo a que nos guste.

_Tengo que salir de aquí…_ - asomo su cuerpo por la puerta de la habitación lentamente, debía escapar de ese aroma peculiar que era marca inequívoca de Ichigo. –

_BOSSSTOK!! DONDE ESTAS METIDO!!._ – la pequeña Yuzu se acerca peligrosamente a la puerta entre abierta. –

_Una humana_… - sin pérdida de tiempo el peliazul sale a esconderse donde la rapidez le llevo. –

_Estaba segura que lo deje en mi habitación_… - asomo la cabeza por la puerta curiosa, miro a ambos lados de la habitación de su hermano mayor._ – _

Grimmjow termino de cabeza metido en el closet, también llamado antiguo dormitorio de Rukia XD, la puerta del mismo estaba semi abierta así que se oculto en el mientras la pequeña Yuzu seguía buscando a la desaparecida misteriosamente "esposa del señor Teddy", o sea Kon, agacho su cabeza bajo la cama y miro con duda atrás de ella, había escuchado un ruido proveniente del escondite del espada.

_Que fue eso?._ – se acerco a la puerta del closet, intento abrirlo pero la puerta no cedió por nada del mundo. – _seguro Ichi – nii la cerró con llave._

Sin más dudas la niña volvió en sus pasos fuera de la habitación y dejando aun mas en alerta al pobre de Grimmjow, este al fin escucho la puerta de la habitación cerrándose y dejándolo a salvo de ser detectado, ya más calmado miro el closet donde estaba encerrado, y noto el porqué la niña no había podido abrir la puerta del mismo, muy al estilo Rukia había una cerradura en forma de pequeño Chappy, esta al cerrar el espada bruscamente la puerta se bajo y dejo el candado pasado, su sonrisa de salvación no se hizo esperar, un tonto candado de conejo le salvo de ser visto, ahora miro más curioso el objeto en sí, era llamativo el conjunto de 5 ruedas pequeñas alineadas y que todas marcaban 0, era un candando con código para abrirse.

_Esta… cerrada…_ - sujeto el objeto en sus manos y miro que lo que le salvo de Yuzu ahora le tenía prisionero dentro de closet!!. –

_**Continuara…… **_

JAJAJAJAJAJA!!.... GRIMMI QUEDO ATRAPADO DENTRO DEL CLOSET DE ICHIGO!!.... que casualidades tan divinas te da la vida verdad?, errr…. Perdón por la demora pero ahora si estamos listos para seguir!!, por cómo se ven las cosas puede haber lemon de verdad!!, y si, preparen sus mentes para ver la pareja más rara y bizarra que he podido imaginar, no quiero traumar a nadie de por vida pero los advierto, para el capi que viene pasaran cosas que no imaginas, otras que se imaginan y unas que nunca desearon imaginarse XD… divertida de al fin subir este capítulo medio loco y ahora preguntas?, seguro que tienen muchas pero solo diré que Grimmjow no podrá escapar tan fácil de ese lugar. Y que lo demás esta a la entera imaginación de ustedes je je je.

_**Próximo Capitulo:**_

_**Lujuria, Deseos y una Escapatoria.**_


	9. Lujuria, Deseos y una Escapatoria

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD…., lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 9**_

_**Lujuria, Deseos y una Escapatoria.**_

Que irónico es el mundo y las circunstancias que envuelven unos simples videos, bueno, no tan simples videos ya que a más de uno le arrastro la mala suerte al verlos, las consecuencias que Aizen quería tener con los Shinigamis no resultarían las más esperadas y ni si quiera para el espada que los creo ya que él y solo él estaba metido en la boca del enemigo tratando de salvar su "hierro" de las ambiciosas y medicas ideas de Mayuri.

Pobre Szayel, miraba impávido a los ojos de su enemigo, este tenía el aspecto de querer diseccionarlo en vida, su rara mirada de loco paseaba de arriba abajo el cuerpo del pelirosado, aquella discusión sobre alabanzas y de saber por parte de ambos que el manga no fue mandado por la sociedad de almas no le pareció muy importante al Capitán, ahora su meta era saber más de los espadas y de este "espécimen" que le invitaba a experimentar con él.

_Dijiste que me soltarías._ – después de un breve silencio, el espada intento reanudar aquella conversación. –

_Hablamos, si, también te ofrecí eso pero estabas muy susceptible a asesinarme apenas dejara tus manos libres y no creo conveniente hacerlo por ahora._ – llevo una de sus manos hacia dentro de su haori para sacar un pequeño control remoto. –

_No creí que los Capitanes del Gotei 13 fueran unos mentirosos. _

_Me da lo mismo lo que creas de mí, yo solo quiero experimentar._ – apretó un botón de los tantos que traía ese pequeño control remoto. –

Ante los ojos de Szayel se mostro como demonios Mayuri controlaba esa habitación, aquel aparato hacia más que solo abrir la puerta del lugar, también saco del mismo suelo una mesa de disección metálica, tan grande como para que dos personas cupieran cómodamente y a sus lados estaba un numero incontable de instrumentos quirúrgicos no muy agradables a la vista.

_Impresionado?._ – el Capitán miro como el rostro del espada se desencajo ante la visión de la mesa. –

_No, solo curioso por como pretenderás ponerme allí sin que yo oponga resistencia_. – sus ojos miraron con frialdad la mesa metálica. –

_Muy fácil_, _tú mismo te subirás a ella._ – se cruzo de brazos tranquilamente. –

Szayel sintió que algo ocultaba su captor, aquella frase sonó muy segura, demasiado segura para su gusto, mientras esos pensamientos rondaban su cabeza el Capitán Kurotsuchi se había acercado a el tanto que podía sentir su aliento sobre el rostro.

_Vas a obedecer a todo lo que yo diga._ – deslizo sus manos por el cuello del espada, parecía acariciar la base del cuello donde tanta incomodidad sentía el pelirosado. –

_Que… haces?._ – sintió los dedos delgados llegar al punto exacto del dolor. –

_Activando tu sumisión._ – apretó con fuerza la zona. –

_Sabía que ese dolor… en el cuello no era normal._ – mascullo entre dientes por el dolor que le causaba Mayuri. –

_Ahora puedes sentirte libre._ – sonrió con malicia al tiempo que soltaba el cuello del pelirosado y apretaba otro botón del pequeño control. –

_Qué demonios…_ - sintió como sus manos y tobillos se soltaban de las argollas. –

_Como te dije, ahora vas a subirte a la mesa._ – señalo el lugar con su dedo extendido. –

_No lo hare…_ - sus músculos estaban entumecidos por alguna extraña razón, sentía que su cuerpo no le obedecería mas, su mente le pertenecía pero tal parece que su cuerpo no. –

_Si quieres subirte…_ - palmeo la superficie metálica con su mano. –

_Estúpido Shinigami que has hecho!!._ – camino forzado hasta la mesa y se sentó en ella pesadamente. –

_Buen niño._ – acaricio la cabeza del pelirosado. –

_Que me has colocado!!, tengo derecho a saberlo!!._ – grito enfadado y aun mas aturdido en sus pensamientos. –

_Solo un pequeño dispositivo en la base de tu cuello, este se aferra a la columna y reajusta las señales bioquímicas a mi conveniencia, o sea que todo lo que tu pienses hacer no es más que una información que se desvía y a cambio todo lo que yo diga que hagas se trasforma en la nueva información que harás, ingenioso verdad?._

_Mucho…_ - por alguna extraña razón ese invento y la explicación del mismo estaba desviando el terror de Aporro en un insano interés excitante. –

_Desvístete._ – susurro con frialdad el Capitán. –

Szayel no tuvo tiempo de si quiera negarse, sus manos empezaron a ejecutar la petición del Capitán, sentía que no podía negar las acciones por más que su mente lo intentara, noto de inmediato que las órdenes eran cumplidas a cabalidad pero tenían un pequeño rango de desobediencia, esa desobediencia que cae en lo subjetivo, en las frases dichas pero no exactas, debía desvestirse pero no especificaba ni cómo ni con qué rapidez. Sin mucho esfuerzo Szayel acorto el rango de rapidez en los movimientos de sus manos, el abrir su camisa blanca resulto realmente lento y tedioso pero Mayuri noto de inmediato aquel pequeño detalle sin alarmarse.

_Quieres jugar verdad?._ – se acerco al pelirosado y de un solo jalón rasgo la camisa del espada. –

_Atrevido._ – sujeto las manos de Mayuri apenas terminaron de rasgar la ropa. –

_Eres más inteligente de lo que pensé, pero por más que acortes o alargues mis órdenes el final es el mismo._ – sonrió descarado. – _desvístete lentamente._

_Eres un…_ - soltó las manos del shinigami para ahora ponerse de pie y empezar a quitar su pantalones poco a poco. –

_Querías jugar conmigo, juguemos._ – se aparto unos pasos de su "espécimen". –

_Niégalo si quieres…. Pero esto te excita_. – su mente seguía maquinando la manera de cambiar sus ordenes a su conveniencia. –

_No mucho, eres insípido._ – se encogió de hombros sin ánimo. –

_INSIPIDO!! COMO TE ATREVES A DECIRME INSIPIDO!!, SOY UN GENIO EXQUISITO!!_ – sus manos siguieron en su labor de quitar la ropa y ahora ya se había quedado prácticamente desnudo frente a su enemigo. – _MALDITO ABURRIDO!!, TU ERES EL INSIPIDO!! MIRA QUE TENER A UN SER TAN PERFECTO COMO YO Y SOLO QUIERES DISECCIONARME COMO A UNA RATA!!._

Szayel gritaba herido en su orgullo, como siendo él, el creador de los OVAS era llamado insípido!!, podría estar desnudo, a merced de un loco genio y sin embargo le molestaba mas los insultos que el miedo de morir. Después de completada su labor de desvestirse sin siquiera notarlo siguió vociferando enfadado por media habitación ante la mirada algo molesta del capitán.

_QUE VAS A SABER TU DE LOS PLACERES DE LA VIDA!!, HASTA QUIZAS ERES UN ABURRIDO SIN VIDA SEXUAL!!_ – se sentó de lleno en la mesa metálica, el frio contacto de su trasero con la dichosa mesa lo regreso a la realidad. –

_Insípido y predecible._ – con sus ojos detallo donde estaba tatuado el numero del espada. –

_Me gusta donde está este número!!, es perfecto…_ - señalo su bajo vientre muy cerca de su hombría. – _que vas a saber tu de provocaciones._ – gruño enfadado y cruzo sus piernas para evitar que Mayuri siguiera viendo su número 8 como si mirara a un alienígena. –

_Quieres vivir_?. – se acerco al Espada mientras volvía a guardar el control remoto en su haori. –

_Quieres que te demuestre que pierdes una valiosa experiencia si me matas_?. - Sonrió con descaro, vio una luz al final del túnel, solo debía actuar con precaución. –

_Tienes el valor de intentar salir de este laboratorio_?.

_Más que tenerlo_. – se puso de pie y camino hasta Mayuri. – _hare cosas que nunca imaginaste en tu fría y aburrida vida…_ - deslizo sus manos hasta el rostro del shinigami. – _te gustara tanto que no querrás matarme… _

_Comprueba esa teoría_. – ni si quiera se movió un ápice al sentir como el pelirosado bajaba una de sus manos hasta su cintura. – _sabes que con solo darte una orden acaba todo…_

_Lo sé_. – susurro con malicia al tiempo que ya tenía la cinta blanca del pantalón entre sus manos. –

_Te crees con suerte "espécimen número 001"_. – entrecerró los ojos al sentir como la cinta de su pantalón era deslizada suavemente de su lugar. –

_Sabias que se mas de 50 posiciones diferentes… _- extendió la cinta blanca frente a Mayuri. _– tómala…. La necesitaremos luego. _

_Se creativo. - _agarro la cinta en sus manos. -

Creo que mejor dejamos a este par en su rara pelea de supervivencia versus reto sexual, y pasemos a la tienda de Urahara, luego de unas buenas verdades que se ofreció a decir sin miramientos Yoruichi las cosas se calmaron lo suficiente para que Renji enviara un mensaje de donde estaban ubicados él y su Capitán a los restantes del grupo que llegaron a Karakura, sin más perdida Matsumoto, Toushiro e Ishida llegaron a la tienda para saber cuál era la solución a los OVAS. Entraron al lugar rápidamente y como antes lo habían percibido Renji y Byakuya, ahora era Toushiro y Uryu quienes sentían que algo había sucedido en el lapso de tiempo que se separaron del resto del grupo.

_Mas invitados!!._ – coreo divertido Urahara mientras se tapaba la boca con su abanico. –

_Recuerdas la conversación, verdad?._ – el gato le miro serio desde su puesto en una esquina de la sala. –

_Sin preocupaciones Yoruichi, todos queremos que esto acabe bien. _

_Capitán Kuchiki…_ - Toushiro hizo un ademan para saludar a los presentes seguido de su segunda al mando. –

_Donde está Kenpachi?_ – Byakuya pregunto serio a los recién llegados. –

_No lo sabemos._ – sentencio secamente el peliblanco. –

_Bueno… olviden al capitán Kenpachi que lo que haremos no creo que le divierta mucho a un hombre como él._ – Urahara se puso de pie y nuevamente mostro su grandioso mapa al grupo. –

_Para que es ese mapa?._ – Ishida se acerca al mismo muy curioso. –

_Por fin podre explicarlo!!._ – el sombrerero se limpia con felicidad las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos. –

_Habla ya!!_ – Ichigo y Renji le gritan al unisonó. –

_Err… como quise decir unas cuantas veces antes, este mapa representa a la ciudad de Karakura, los puntos rojos que ven marcados en el._ – señala con su bastón cada uno de ellos. – _representan las antenas y repetidoras de la ciudad por donde se extienden las señales de tv, internet, celulares y afines… _

_Oh… Así fue como el video de Kurosaki – kun llego al celular de Chizuru!!_ – Inoue grito contenta por su deducción. –

_Video de Ichigo?._ – Matsumoto mira impresionada al pelos de naranja. – _no tendrán uno por allí!!_

_Ya deja de pedir ver esos videos, Tú tienes la culpa de todo lo que sucede aquí!!_ – le grito con rabia a su segunda al mando. –

_Taishou…. No sea así conmigo, todavía está molesto por lo de…_

_Matsumoto silencio!!._ – quería evitar que soltara a los demás lo de la casi violación que vivió. –

_Como que Matsumoto es la culpable de todo?_. – Byakuya pregunta pausadamente. –

_No se preocupe Capitán Byakuya, yo hare el reporte concerniente a lo acaecido aquí con lujos de detalle…_

_Incluida la viola…mmmm….. _– Matsumoto es silenciada de repente por la mano de su mismo capitán. –

_DEJEN LAS DISCUSIONES!!._

Urahara centellaba furia por sus ojos, ya estaba cansado de ser ignorado cada vez que quería explicar su mapa, así que esta vez nadie le interrumpiría, levanto su bastón y desenvaino su zanpakuto dispuesto a atacar al próximo que hablara.

_Por todos los demonios del infierno quiero que vayan a los puntos rojos del mapa y destruyan los artefactos que repiten las señales de los videos!! _– señalo con espada en alto a los presentes.

_Si!!_ – todos corearon con nerviosismo y salieron en rápida carrera fuera de la tienda. –

_Al fin!!._ – Urahara se hecho pesadamente al suelo. –

_Difícil no?. _

_Ni que lo digas Yoruichi…. Ni que lo digas._ – se hecho aire con el abanico. –

_Eh…. Urahara – san_ – la cabecita de alguien conocido se asoma en la sala. –

_Aquí tienen el mapa Orihime…_ - extiende el mismo con su bastón. –

_Gracias!!._ – tomo el mapa para irse rápido con el resto. –

En total había 15 puntos rojos a destruir esparcidos por toda la ciudad de Karakura, el Capitán Byakuya partió el mapa en dos pedazos y los dios a los dos grupos en que se conformaron, en cada grupo estaría un habitante de la cuidad para guiarles mejor en la búsqueda. Sin contratiempos el Capitán Byakuya, Renji, Ishida y Rukia se fueron por la parte que les había tocado de mapa, el Capitán Toushiro, Matsumoto, Inoue e Ichigo partieron por el otro lado del mapa.

_Nii – sama…. Quisiera hablar._ – Rukia se le acerca mientras estaban ubicándose en su primer punto rojo a encontrar. –

_Guíanos, donde queda exactamente este lugar?._ – el moreno le extiende el mapa sin prestarle atención a la pregunta de su hermana. –

_Esta cerca… pero por favor hablemos sobre…_ - medio volteo hacia donde estaba Renji. –

_Hace 3 meses._ – respondió secamente y siguió el camino señalado por su hermana. –

_Hace 3 meses qué?. _

_3 meses el vice capitán Abarai y yo somos pareja_. – lo dijo con tal frialdad que Rukia no pudo evitar quedar con la boca abierta. –

_Ustedes son…_ - Ishida escucho claramente la conversación. –

_Algún problema!!._ – Renji le mostro enfadado su puño al Quincy. –

_No…. ninguno, y después de todo lo que vi hoy no tengo ningún problema con la relaciones homosexuales._ – se acomodo los lentes nervioso. –

Tal parece que Byakuya no es el más indicado para que cuente como fueron los hechos, Rukia decidió dejar las preguntas y dudas, después interrogaría a su amigo pelirrojo para que le explicara mejor que había pasado entre su adorado nii - sama y el. El grupo conformado por Toushiro, Matsumoto, Ichigo y Orihime también estaban en la ubicación de los puntos rojos, no tardaron nada en deshacerse de ellos ya que como supondrán Ichigo quería acabar con todos esos videos para que nadie pudiese verlos más nunca, no dejo que ni el mismo Hitsugaya destruyera alguno, la rabia que le tenía al tema y a como lo utilizaron fue suficiente para hacerse cargo el mismo de los 7 artefactos que se encontraban como ya lo había supuesto Urahara, unidos a las antenas.

_EL ULTIMO!!._ – grito entusiasta Ichigo al tiempo que lanzaba un certero golpe con Zangetsu y daba fin a esos horribles aparatos. –

_No vi ni uno…. Que injusticia!!.... tanto problema para que no viera ni un solo video_!!. – renegaba para sí la pobre de Matsumoto. –

_No te perdiste de mucho._ – le palmeo Orihime el hombro para consolarla. –

_Creo que si me perdí de mucho!!._ – se aguantaba las ganas de echarse a llorar allí mismo. –

_Es que… bueno yo solo vi un video pero fue muy feo ver a Kurosaki – Kun haciendo cosas con ese espada de los cabellos azules._ – desvió la mirada hacia el pelos de naranja. –

_Oh…. En serio que hicieron uno de Ichigo?, y que tal era?... ah…_ - codeo con nada de disimulo a Inoue. –

_Fue horrible!!._ – se cubrió el rostro ruborizada de solo recordar aquellas imágenes y los jadeos y demás detalles. –

_Niña inocente, más inocente de lo que pensé._ – suspiro quedamente. –

_Todo está terminado._ – Ichigo se acerco donde el pequeño Capitán. –

_Ya era hora, esta incursión fue muy diferente a lo que imagine._ – se cruzo de brazos pensativo. – _Matsumoto._

_Dígame Taishou. _

_Pide disculpas a Ichigo por todo lo que causaste. _

_Nani?. _

_Que te disculpes!!._ – una venita empezaba a brotar de la frente del chico. –

_Porque ella debe disculparse conmigo?._ – rasco su cabeza dudoso. -

_Porque todo este alboroto de los videos lo inicio ella, al mandar a Hueco Mundo un libro asqueroso que compro en este mundo!!. _

_En serio?._ – Ichigo e Orihime le miraron incrédulos. –

_Está bien, está bien… se nota que no me perdonara por esta vez, verdad capitán?._ – se inclino algo renuente ante el shinigami sustituto y su amiga. – _perdón…_

_Cerrado el tema._ – coloco a su espalda su zanpakuto. – _me quiero ir a mi casa y no volver a saber nada de espadas, videos o la palabra sexo!!. _

Sin decir más Ichigo se despidió de Toushiro y Matsumoto para empezar a caminar rumbo a su hogar, Orihime también se despidió y decidió acompañar un tramo del camino al chico para no irse sola.

_Kurosaki – kun?. _

_Dime?. _– caminaba tranquilamente delante de ella. –

_Perdóname otra vez… por lo de… - _sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo rápidamente. –

_Olvídalo, estabas impresionada y yo pues no pude pensar claro que sucedía_. – sonrió algo incomodo por el tema. –

_Sé que fue algo muy atrevido. _

_No pienses más en eso, ya no quiero saber nada de este día tan horrible… _- suspiro y siguió caminando como si nada pasara. –

_Olvidarlo?. – _susurro para si algo decepcionada por la reacción de Ichigo. –

El resto del camino fue silencioso, Inoue sintió como si a Ichigo no le pareció muy importante ese beso, como si le disculpara por ser un simple arrebato de una buena amiga, en verdad que estaba confundida por ese video, sabía que Ichigo era un chico intachable y bueno pero de allí a que no la quisiera, después de todo lo que hizo por ella en Hueco Mundo para salvarla, quizás como le decía, un buen amigo hace esas cosas y ya.

_Mi casa…. – _miro la entrada de su hogar muy feliz.– _bueno, nos vemos mañana en el instituto. _

_Ok… buenas tardes Kurosaki – Kun. _– sonrió algo triste mientras le veía adentrarse a la casa. –

_HOGAR DULCE HO…AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!. _

Un grito desgarrador salió de los labios de Ichigo, antes de poder poner un solo pie dentro su padre se le había lanzado encima como un tigre a su presa, una patada con mucha furia fue a dar directo al rostro de Ichigo y lo hizo volar prácticamente de la entrada al comedor en un segundo.

_AL FIN APARECES PERVERTIDO!!._ – Isshin se limpio la nariz con pretensión. –

_Pe..pervertido?._ – miro sorprendido por su recibimiento. – _que te pasa viejo!!._

_Que me pasa?, estas preguntando qué me pasa?._ – camino rápidamente hacia su hijo y lo levanto de la camisa con mucha facilidad. –

_Suéltame!!, las cosas se pueden hablar!!._ – se retorció entre las manos de su padre pero no pudo soltarse, por alguna extraña razón el viejo parecía más fuerte que él en ese instante. –

_Me pasa esto!!._ – saco unas fotos instantáneas de la casa, o mejor dicho de los lugares donde quedo el desastre de los condones. –

Como Isshin consiguió una cámara instantánea para tomar esas fotos?, quien sabe, pero el resultado es que Ichigo no cavia dentro de él al mirar las dichosas fotos, toda la sala y comedor lleno de condones y demás cosas raras, eso sí estaba fuera de todo su conocimiento y era más extraño aun ver que su viejo parecía pensar que el hizo eso.

_Entonces?, no me vas a contar de tu orgia?_ – apretó los labios como aguantando las ganas de soltar un alarido de padre herido. –

_Or..or…orgia?_ – hasta al pobre de Ichigo se le subieron los colores al rostro de decir semejante palabra delante de su padre. –

_Qué?, no era una orgia si no una fiesta privada?._ – otra vez le mostro las fotos y ahora agrego una caja vacía a las "evidencias", si la caja de condones que estaba en el baño de su habitación. –

_Yo no sé nada de eso viejo!!._ – manoteo las fotos molesto. –

_Ah… ahora no sabes nada, pero si sabias mucho cuando te filmaste con ese hombre!!_

…… - Ichigo cayó de plano al suelo por las palabras. –

_Si, suena feo pero no solo yo vi tu video!!, también tus pobres hermanas lo vieron!!. _

En un segundo Isshin estaba parado bajo una luz blanca y un alrededor negro le arropaba, lloraba desconsolado mientras hablaba como loco sobre cómo iban a regenerar la mente inocente de su pequeña Yuzu, de que Karin estaba más agresiva que antes, sobre cómo iba a castigarle por semejante atrocidad de dejarse grabar, un drama digno de un óscar de la academia había montado Isshin frente a su hijo.

_Videos… esos malditos videos!!._ – mascullo Ichigo muy enfadado y sin prestar un poquito de atención a los alaridos y lloriqueos de su viejo. –

_ESTAS CASTIGADO!!_ – soltó de repente con todos sus pulmones. –

_QUE? PORQUE? ESTO ES UNA INJUSTICIA VIEJO!!. _

_A TU HABITACION!!, NO QUIERO QUE SALGAS PARA NADA!, ME ESCUCHASTE!! PARA NADA!!. _

_Pero!!._ – intento hablarle pero fue como si Isshin estuviese trabajando con piloto automático y no oía razones o lógicas del pobre Ichigo. –

_Ya pensare para todo el mes tu rutina de castigo!!, pero esta noche no saldrás de esa habitación ni un segundo!!._ – señalo con su dedo las escaleras de la casa. –

_Ok…_ok… - gruño enfadado, no lograría nada llevándole la contraria hasta que su viejo se calmara un poco y eso sería con suerte en una semana. –

Que desastre de día había vivido, apenas abrió los ojos en la mañana un halo de mala suerte se había posado sobre él, porque tuvo que salir a solucionar los problemas de la sociedad de almas con unos estúpidos videos!!, videos que lo habían metido en líos a él y que ahora no sabía cómo le haría ver a su padre que no eran realidad, mientras pensaba todo esto subió a su habitación, miro como estaba todo y después de ello se fue directo a bañar, el que estuviese castigado no era excusa para que no pudiese asearse. Medito y medito en la bañera sobre esos asuntos, lo de los videos era un problema que él conocía pero eso de los condones y las fotos era algo de lo cual no sabía ni a, salió del baño con solo una toalla en su cintura y se encerró en su habitación con llave, una pequeña luz se ilumino en su cabeza al pensar en el segundo lio.

_KONNNN!!! DONDE ESTAS MALDITO PELUCHE DE CUARTA!!._ – se agacho bajo la cama y después registro media habitación tratando de hallar al "verdadero culpable" de los condones. –

_Quién demonios es Kon?._ – susurro para sí el pobre preso del closet al escuchar aquellos alaridos que profería algúen en la habitación. –

_TE VOY A DESMEMBRAR!!, TE SACARE EL RELLENO!, JURALO QUE LO HAGO SI NO APARECES!!._ – sujeto la manija de la puerta del closet para abrirla pero esta no cedió ni un milímetro. – _JA JA TE ENCONTRE, ESTAS PERDIDO!!._

Ichigo jalo con todas sus fueras de la puerta del closet, creía que Kon se ocultaba allí para no recibir su castigo a causa del desastre de los condones, mientras adentro, un espada algo atontado miraba como la cerradura de chappy empezaba a deshacerse con la fuerza que imprimía Ichigo por abrirla, ahora se preguntaran, porque Grimmjow no pudo abrirla así desde dentro?, pues porque ya que el closet, bueno el interior del closet pertenece a Rukia, esta decidió no solo proteger su privacidad de algún curioso _( sobre entiéndase Kon robando ropa interior o alguna otra cosa )_, el interior del closet estaba revestido de una segura atadura para bloquear el reiatsu del que entre en el, claro menos Rukia se vería afectada, así que nuestro pobre de Grimmjow estaba debilitado por permanecer atrapado allí y de paso siendo torturado sin querer por los incontables chappys que adornaban el interior del closet, hasta nuestro espada pensó que se reproducían mientras él los miraba.

Ichigo volvió a imprimir más fuerza en abrir el closet, esta vez con las dos manos y una pierna apoyada en la pared hizo la suficiente presión para que la puerta cediera y de ella saliera no Kon, si no un debilitado Grimmjow que cayó de lleno sobre Ichigo y este a su vez se fue de espaldas con todo y enemigo encima, un buen golpe en su cabeza le hizo permanecer en el suelo desorientado, el pelos de naranja miraba al techo que aun se bamboleaba por su vista, cerró los ojos y sintió aquel peso sobre él, intento ponerse de pie pero la sorpresa que cayó sobre él le estaba mirando con aquellos ojos azul profundo a centímetros de su rostro.

_Te debería llamar héroe?._ – susurro en tono burlón. –

_Tu…._ – trago saliva audiblemente, jamás pensó que de su closet saldría un espada y menos aun ese espada. –

El tiempo se detuvo, o eso pareció a los ojos de ambos, por más que Ichigo quisiera entender porque estaba Grimmjow en su casa, en su habitación, en su closet y ahora encima de el, era difícil de entender, quería moverse y quitárselo de encima pero sus músculos se negaban a cooperar, estaba impresionado a tal grado que olvido que solo una minúscula toalla le separaba de estar al desnudo frente al enemigo, aquel enemigo que usaron con él en esos videos. Desgraciados videos que vinieron a su mente en ese instante, aquellas imágenes de el siendo prácticamente violado por el que ahora estaba encima suyo mirándolo con seriedad, las mejillas de Ichigo se tiñeron de rojo en un instante, sus ojos se abrieron más aun y su boca se abrió como para decir algo, una queja, algo, pero no dijo nada ya que sin esperarlo sus labios fueron apresados por los del espada, aquel repentino ataque no le ayudo a reaccionar de la mejor manera, su boca era invadida por una lengua salvaje que se movía como serpiente tocado la suya.

Grimmjow no entendía muy bien porque había hecho eso, estaba confundido, su mente no trabajaba como él quería, estaba por ponerse de pie cuando vio el rostro del pelinaranja ponerse rojo y sus labios entreabiertos, aquellos labios parecieron tentadores, invitadores a hacer cosas que jamás pensó hacer y menos con su enemigo. Ese beso que no fue rechazado duro casi un minuto, fogosidad pura a flor de piel, el peli azul se separo un poco para ver mejor la reacción del chico bajo el, Ichigo estaba estático aun con su rostro colorado y respirando aceleradamente y sin darse cuenta se había aferrado con sus brazos al cuello del espada.

_Tengo que hacerlo…_ - lamio con rudeza la mejilla del shinigami sustituto. _– solo así sabré que es verdad… _

_Grimmjow…_ - su voz sonó entrecortada, las sensaciones se acumulaban en su cabeza y no sabía a cual decir si y a cual no. _– alto…._

_Alto no shinigami…_ - bajo una de sus manos hasta el muslo desnudo dándose cuenta que Ichigo estaba sin ropas. – _me facilitas las cosas._

_Que… preten…mmmm - _otro beso apasionado se apodero de la boca de Ichigo. –

La mano de Grimmjow se aferro aquel muslo con fuerza para después deslizarla acariciando el cuerpo húmedo y que temblaba debajo él, sus besos pasaron al cuello, mordiscos suaves y delicados recorrieron su piel, Ichigo aun luchaba por qué no pasara nada pero era algo que le dominaba muy dentro de el, esa curiosidad insana que te hace hacer cosas que jamás pensaste se imponía a toda lógica de lo que iba a suceder allí, en el suelo de su habitación.

Sin pedir permiso el espada bajo poco a poco del cuello al pecho, seguía mordisqueando y pasando su lengua por todo aquel lugar, jugando con los pectorales bien definidos del shinigami sustituto y aquellos surcos que sus músculos daban, su lengua bajo un poco mas hasta encontrarse con la toalla que sin pensar mucho le arranco de un solo jalón el peli azul. Los gemidos empezaron a brotar de los labios de Ichigo, gemidos ahogados que querían ser más fuertes pero al saber donde estaba y lo que sucedería si alguna de sus hermanas los escuchara lo hicieron controlarse muy bien, pero se notaba que ese control solo llegaba allí ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba dando más señales de excitación que un semáforo en rojo, sintió ahora la boca del espada llegando a donde no había llegado nadie ni imaginado que llegaría alguien tan pronto, la lengua del peli azul se movió en un vaivén lujurioso, arriba y abajo sin dejar de saborear ni un milímetro de aquella zona tan excitada.

_Al..alto…_ - gruño roncamente para apaciguar un gemido al tiempo que posaba sus manos sobre la cabeza del peli azul. –

_No…_ - acelero el paso causando que Ichigo llegara al clímax con tal fuerza que se sujeto a la espalda de Grimmjow para soportar los espasmos que su cuerpo le daba. –

Un sudor frio y esparcido en pequeñas gotas perladas recorría el rostro del shinigami sustituto, estaba impresionado por lo que había hecho, aquel espada, su enemigo le había hecho cosas que jamás imagino, bueno, solo en los videos que vio y por ironía de la vida ahora sí que era en carne y hueso esas caricias, esos besos y ese acto. Sin dejar que Ichigo reaccionar a lo sucedido el espada le separo las piernas con algo de brusquedad, paso siguiente se desato el cinturón de tela negra que sujetaba sus pantalones blancos, al fin se liberaba de la presión de la ropa, su cuerpo bronceado y visiblemente excitado se acerco otra vez al aturdido pelos de naranja, beso una vez más su rostro, su cuello y su pecho pero a la vez una de sus manos se deslizo a la entrepierna, entre sus muslos, toco donde nadie más había tocado, estaba curioseando con suavidad lo que pronto seria suyo.

_Que.. _- gimió mas fuerte al sentir la invasión causada por el espada. –

_No grites shinigami…_ - dejo de jugar con sus dedos para ahora volver totalmente suyo al chico. –

Ichigo sintió como un terrible dolor le penetraba el cuerpo, aquel espada no era delicado para nada y sin esperar a que se adaptara a él empezó su vaivén de caderas con fuerza, era un animal para ello, gruñendo y ronroneando como gato en celo, sin dejar de embestir se agacho hasta volver a besar los labios de Ichigo, miro aquel chico con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos a punto de brotar, por un instante bajo la intensidad y calmo sus emociones, no quería lastimar realmente al shinigami, quería que disfrutaran de ese loco encuentro tanto como él lo disfrutaba, se movió mas suavemente y profundo logrando tocar aquel punto que hizo gemir nuevamente al pelinaranja. Movimientos más fuertes marcaron la llegada de Grimmjow al clímax, se estremeció con fuerza mientras no dejaba de moverse y apretar más aun las caderas de Ichigo que tenía entre sus manos, un suspiro quedo y ronco siguió a la separación de los dos.

_Disfrutaste shinigami?._ – sonrió descarado al tiempo que se tumbaba en el suelo junto a Ichigo. –

_Maldito Grimmjow… como hiciste eso!!_ - se enderezo al fin y con mucha brusquedad le dio un puñetazo en el estomago al peli azul. – _para la próxima pregunta si quiero hacer algo!!._

_Eso lo…. Coc… coc.. lo tomo como un si… _- tosió algo incomodo por el golpe del pelos de naranja. –

_**Continuara…**_

……………………………………………… ( Ramsin recogiendo el balde de babas por efecto de escribir ese lemon XD ), estoy apenada!!, jamás escribí un lemon así, es el primero que hago con tanto detalle, si se puede decir detalle lo que hice, porque he visto mas, muuuucho mas fuerte que ese, señoritas y no tan señoritas… he aquí el verdadero lemon del fic y en verdad que feliz de hacerlo y no quise arruinar su imaginación con uno de Mayuri x Szayel, no podía hacerles eso. Pero aun faltan unos detalles para cerrar el fic, próximo capítulo es el final!!, que lastima pero pueden seguirme en mi otro fic _**"todo queda en familia**_", también un Ichi x Grimmi, y de pasos mpreg!!, que locura la mía, bueno dudas para aclarar?, en el próximo y ultimo capitulo. Como dato curioso, sobre el 8 tatuado en la ingle de Szayel, pues no estoy segura de verdad donde este peculiar personaje tenía su hueco y menos aun un numero tatuado pero como buscando por la web encontré algunos fanart muy sexys con el numero tatuado allí o en un glúteo, tome el de la ingle que me pareció más lujurioso y acorde a su personalidad.

_**Capítulo Final:**_

_**Informe de un Shinigami, Informe de un Espada.**_


	10. Informe de un shinigami, informe de un

Esto era justo lo que quería, hacer mi primer fic de Bleach! espero que les guste y les distraiga un poco, como siempre se dice esta serie no es mía, pertenece al gran Tite Kubo XD…., lo demás solo son desvaríos míos.

_**Por Culpa del Yaoi**_

_**Capitulo 10**_

_**Informe de un Shinigami, Informe de un Espada.**_

Una semana, había pasado ya una semana después de aquella extraña invasión de videos casi que pornográficos en la tranquila y serena Karakura, las personas olvidaron el incidente con rapidez, pero no así los implicados en los videos, todo aquel que logro ver o tuvo si quiera la desdicha o la mala suerte de mirarlos quedaría con un recuerdo imborrable de cómo un pervertido ser trasmitió sexo, lujuria y desenfreno a unas pobres alma. Pero la historia continua, aun cuando Rukia logro hacer que todo el salón de clases "olvidara" con un invento de Urahara ese fatídico día donde se ventilo las intimidades imaginarias de Ichigo e Ishida que fueron las victimas en ese pequeño caso pero a gran escala, o sea en la ciudad entera ya la pequeña Shinigami no podía ayudarles, ese recuerdo se quedaría así para siempre.

En la sociedad de almas también las cosas regresaron a su cauce, la verdad sobre como Hueco mundo ataco pensando que antes el Gotei 13 lo hizo causo asombro, estupor y un dejo de estupidez y toda, absolutamente toda la culpa recayó en la pobre Matsumoto, todos los días alguien en especial le recordaba su metida de pata, causo tanto pánico, líos y problemas para algunos capitanes y demás entidades, fue un bochorno enorme, un bizarro acontecimiento y una inolvidable batalla.

_MATSUMOTOOOOOOOO!_ – la voz de un peliblanco resonó en casi todo el sereitei. –

_No me grite capitán... de verdad que no debería de gritarme así._ – la chica estaba con la cabeza gacha frente a su enfadado capitán. –

_¡ESTO ES IMPERDONABLE!._ – estampo contra su escritorio un grupo de hojas bien engrapadas. – _ES LA QUINTA VEZ QUE HACES MAL EL INFORME!._

Eto…. – miro el trabajo que le costó tanto escribir la noche anterior. –_ ¿ahora que tiene de malo el informe, capitán?._

_¡TODO!._ – una enorme venita en su frente amenazaba con estallarle. –

_Podría ser mas especifico para corregir los errores._ – sonrió tímidamente como esperando que su pequeño superior le ayudara. –

_¿Quieres que sea más especifico?._ – tomo el informe entre sus manos otra vez. –

Con soberana calma desenvaino a Hyorinmaru y luego de lanzar el informe al aire lo corto en dos como si fuera nada, Matsumoto se quedo muda con la escena, su capitán podía ser bien mal intencionado pero últimamente y después del suceso en aquel galpón abandonado su carácter enojón se había triplicado y ella pagaba siempre los platos rotos.

_¿PORQUE LO CORTO EN DOS?._ – chillo entristecida mientras recogía del suelo las hojas cortadas. –

_¡Porque quiero que lo vuelvas a hacer completo!._ – respiro hondamente y volvió a su silla. – _y esta vez no seas tan metódica y descriptiva con lo que me sucedió en aquel lugar._

_Eh…._ – alzo la mirada con asombro. – _o sea que me está negando el informe de ese día porque digo la verdad en él?_ – en un segundo puso su boca como pescadito. _– Capitán los niños no deben decir mentiras… se verá terrible que su informe para el capitán comandante no diga las cosas como sucedieron…_

_TERMINA EL MALDITO INFORME Y NI TE ATREVAS A PONER OTRA VEZ QUE GIN CASI ME VIOLA. _

_¡Como diga capitán!._ – ahora si emprendió pies en polvorosa, el reiatsu de Toushiro parecía a punto de estallar contra ella. –

Matsumoto salió prácticamente corriendo de la división, estaba moleta y mirando su pobre informe cortado en dos, cuando ya estuvo algo lejos y a salvo de las rabietas de su capitán, decidió echarle otra miradita a lo que escribió, en verdad que no notaba lo malo en hacer un buen resumen de lo que sucedió en Karakura.

_no le encuentro lo malo a este informe…_ - tomo una de las hojas y empezó a leer en voz alta para ella. –

"_**a las 15: 23 hora de Karakura, el capitán Hitsugaya Toushiro se encontraba apresado por el ex capitán Gin Ishimaru, desertor y traidor del Gotei 13, sus manos se posaban descaradamente sobre su pecho sudoroso y descubierto mientras que las muñecas del capitán estaban atadas fuertemente impidiendo su escape, con impresión el ex capitán Ishimaru decidió forzar al Capitán Hitsugaya para robarle su virginidad desnudándole provocativamente pero la interrupción mía lo evito, que quede constatado en este informe que después de muchos pesares el capitán Hitsugaya continua siendo virgen sin duda alguna. " **_

_¡EN VERDAD QUE NO LE VEO LO MALO! _– gruño Matsumoto para sí con frustración. – ¡_YA SE!_

En un segundo una idea "brillante" se le vino a la cabeza, necesitaba que alguien más le ayudara con ese informe, alguien que conocía muy bien y que por tener también un capitán detallista, pulcro y metódico, estaba segura que sería un experto para hacer informes. Con mucha emoción se encamino a la sexta división, su amigo de juergas Abarai Renji le haría la segundita de hacerle el endemoniado informe que necesitaba.

_**Sexta División.**_

El día trascurría normalmente, luego de todo el lio sobre los ataques, contra ataques y demás tonterías culminara, al fin se respiraba paz otra vez, dentro de la división la rutina seguía, el capitán Byakuya estaba sentado parsimoniosamente en su silla escribiendo algo mientras que su segundo al mando estaba parado mirando por la ventana de la oficina que daba una hermosa vista a los jardines internos del lugar, pensativo y calmo como pocas veces se le podía ver.

_Rukia me interrogo ayer sobre nosotros._ – el pelirrojo deshizo el silencio que se había formado. –

_Bien._ – el Kuchiki solo le respondió tajantemente y sin un ápice de interés. –

_Capitán, le conté como pasaron las cosas entre nosotros…._ – sus mejillas se pusieron tan rojas como lo era su cabello. –

_¿Y?_ – susurro con seriedad. –

_¿Cómo que y?_ – se le escapo aquel comentario emocional. – _perdón capitán!._

_Renji…_ - dejo su pluma con delicadeza en el tintero. – _ya Rukia sabe todo, no es de mi interés ahondar en un tema pasado. _

_Pero, lo que sucedió en Karakura, lo que usted ventilo a todos con soberano orgullo_.

_Emoción del momento. _– renegó con su cabeza con serenidad. –_ no volverá a ocurrir. _

_Capitán. _– alejo la mirada de aquel jardín para centrarse en Byakuya. –_ ahora decidió que no me quiere._

_No es eso. _– volvió a tomar su pluma para seguir escribiendo. –

_¿Entonces? _– camino unos pasos hacia el pelinegro. –

_Todo tiene su tiempo Renji. _

_¿Tiempo? _– trago grueso y tomo fuerzas para disminuir la distancia entre él y su superior. –

_Renj.. _– no pudo seguir hablando, repentinamente tuvo encima a un pelirrojo que lo besaba con desesperación, con hambre y voracidad, toda una gama de sentimientos entremezclados entre sus lenguas. _– _

Ya no aguantaba más, era un sentimiento más fuerte que él, más poderoso que cualquier cosa, esa sensación en su pecho, en su alma y en su corazón que le repetía una y mil veces, tómalo, bésalo, hazlo tuyo y solo tuyo. Aquel desesperado beso paso a mayores, una de las manos de Renji se deslizo por todo el cuello de su capitán, tocando y sintiendo como nunca antes aquella piel suave, aporcelanada y brillante, era sensacional, indescriptible los pensamientos que recorrieron su mente en un segundo, quería, deseaba, necesitaba sentirlo.

_Capitán… lo amo._ – susurro con vergüenza al oído del Kuchiki después de aquel beso. –

_Renji…_ - su boca estaba casi que paralizada, no sabía cómo habían cambiando las cosas, o mejor dicho, como su subordinado estaba con las hormonas a mil. –

_Sea mío por favor_. – le dio un casto beso en la frente, parecía como un niño suplicando por algo a su madre. – _se lo ruego… necesito hacerle saber lo mucho que lo amo._

_Yo_… - sus ojos siempre fríos ahora tenían el asombro grabado con fuerza, sus mejillas rosadas de emoción y un cosquilleo en la boca del estomago que solo le indicaba que quería seguir ese camino pecaminoso de la mano de su subordinado. –

_Como aquella vez_. – se atrevió a deslizar su mano por dentro del haori del Kuchiki, moviendo sus manos grácilmente para hacerlo desprenderse de aquel uniforme estorboso. -

Ambos se olvidaron del lugar, de las normas, de sus rangos en el Gotei 13, solo la pasión les movía como marionetas lujuriosas y excitadas, el pelirrojo pronto había logrado quitar la mayoría de las ropas de su capitán para después tomarlo de las caderas y subirlo al escritorio, los papeles salieron volando por el suelo y también la tinta con que escribía Byakuya termino derramada a los pies de ambos, pero ni eso les interrumpió, sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso lujurioso y cálido, deslizando sus extremidades por aquella cavidad húmeda y suave.

Las manos de Renji se dedicaron a tocar con descaro los muslos del pelinegro, apretando y rozándose por todos lados hasta que dos de sus dedos fueron a parar en la boca de Byakuya, este entendió la indirecta y comenzó a succionarlos descaradamente sin dejar de mirar a un sonrojado Abarai, eran las pocas veces que habían logrado llegar hasta ese punto, como les había costado aceptarse como amantes pero ahora sus mentes y cuerpos solo de deseaban con desespero así que pronto aquellos dedos pasaron de la boca del Kuchiki a su entrada, sintiendo como se movían de un lado a otro buscando preparar el terreno para lo siguiente, Renji volvió a poseer aquellos labios que empezaban a dar pequeños jadeos agónicos, gimiendo en voz baja para no alterar la paz de la división.

_Es tan estrecho capitán… -_ aquella declaración morbosa solo hizo que el Kuchiki soltara una sonrisa descarada, algo poco visto en el. –

_Soy mucho para ti._ – acerco sus labios a la oreja de Renji, moviendo su lengua por todo aquel contorno para después mordisquearla y gemirle tan cerca de ella que la piel del pelirrojo se erizaba con el tibio aliento que despedía su superior con cada sonido. –

_Ya verá que soy exactamente lo que necesita sentir._- saco sus dedos para ahora ser su palpitante miembro el que ingresara con total dificultad en el cuerpo de su superior. –

Sus ojos se cerraron tan fuertemente que unas pequeñas lagrimas salieron sin permiso de él, estaba adolorido por la intromisión pero sería incapaz de hacérselo saber al pelirrojo, era su orgullo a piel viva, prefería soportar aquella invasión, sintiendo como el calor, la fuerza y el palpitar de Abarai le hacía suyo, jadeante para recuperarse del dolor, sintió como su subordinado empezó a besar su cuello, suavemente, deslizándose poco a poco hasta su barbilla, moviendo su lengua en un vaivén provocador y descarado, sonriéndole con ternura lasciva y presionando más aun sus caderas contra las de Byakuya, un gemido ronco salió de lo más profundo de su ser, el calor apabullante se sentía más aun con el nuevo vaivén de caderas que comenzó el pelirrojo apenas su capitán dejo de jadear adolorido.

_Dígame si no lleno sus expectativas._ – le susurro al oído con suavidad mientras embestía con más fuerza contra el cuerpo del moreno. –

Abarai… - gimió agónico, estaba tocando algún condenado punto dentro de el que lo volvía loco, no sabía cómo pero estaba realmente en el paraíso y el solo responder era complicado entre su respiración acortada y jadeante. –

_Un gemido es si… dos gemidos es sigue y mas gemidos es que soy completamente suyo._ – sujeto sus manos de los muslos del Kuchiki para mejorar el agarre mientras aceleraba sus embestidas con locura, el solo ver al moreno así, sus labios enrojecidos del placer, su boca susurrando aquel deleite de sonidos perversos y divinos, sentir el calor de su cuerpo arropando su ser y apretándole con cada estocada que daba, era el paraíso de cualquier mortal o shinigami en este mundo o en el otro mundo. –

Fuera de la oficina, en una esquinita de una de las ventanas, se podía ver una pequeña matica de cabellos naranjas que se escondía como podía, tenia asiento en primera fila sobre lo sucedido en ese lugar, la pobre llego con la sana intención de pedir un favor a Renji sobre el informe que no aceptaba su pequeño y terco capitán, pero lo que nunca imagino es que vería eso, era demasiado para ella, mucha carne, sudor, gemidos y pasión entre dos hombres, nadie podría aguantar tanto así que en un segundo todo se le puso negro y no supo de ella misma.

_**Cuarta división**_

El ruido la despertó, estaba algo adolorida y con un extraño dolor de cabeza y debilidad, sus brazos le pesaban pero en segundos supo donde estaba y eso era la cuarta división, el olor a medicina, y el personal que iba y venía de un lado a otro lo delataba, pronto Matsumoto logro sentarse notando que estaba con un yukata blanco e ingresada en el lugar.

_¿Cómo diablos acabe aquí?_ – trato de levantarse de la camilla pero el pequeño Hanataro le interrumpió su salida. –

_Quédese acostada Rangiku – san. _

_¿Qué sucedió?_ – se cruzo de brazos curiosa por respuestas. –

_Eh… según su informe, la encontraron desmayada en las afueras de la sexta división… unos shinigamis la trajeron aquí rápidamente._

_Desmayada…_ - en un segundo recordó el porqué de su desmayo y sintió como una oleada de recuerdos calenturientos volvieron a ella. – _el capitán Byakuya y Renji…. Estaban…._

_¡RANGIKU – SAN!_ – Hanataro chillo todo asustado al ver que la chica estaba sangrando de la nariz fuertemente. _– ¡NECESITO AYUDA!_

En un segundo la pobre de Matsumoto volvió a desmayarse, era mucho para ella, luego de estabilizarla la misma capitana de la cuarta división, se retiro junto a sus subordinado para interrogarlo también, algunas cosas raras estaban pasando últimamente en su división.

_¿Hanarato que te dijo la vice capitana?_ – pregunto amablemente como siempre hacia ella. –

_Pues… solo hablo del capitán Byakuya y de su segundo al mando y después empezó a sangrar por la nariz. _

_Esto debe ser alguna epidemia… últimamente están ingresando demasiados casos de hemorragias nasales._ – aseguro con severidad. –

_Es preocupante capitana…_

_Mucho, el capitán comandante también le sucedió, esta de reposo por una anemia severa…. Según su informe estaba trabajando horas extras organizando y clasificando las evidencias del supuesto ataque que hizo hueco mundo a Karakura… _

_Espero se recupere pronto._ – asintió Hanataro muy humildemente. –

Tardaran mucho en borrar del Sereitei aquel invento de Szayel Aporro, pero en Karakura, la cuna de la perversión por un día, la situación era mejor, será que como conocen el Yaoi y sus efectos, no es muy complicado adaptarse u olvidar el suceso.

En casa de los Kurosaki, aun Ichigo tenía régimen de castigo, Isshin no podía perdonar las locuras que cometió su hijo, como pudo hacer una fiesta de ese tipo y grabar un video porno con un hombre, imperdonable, pero a pesar de ello las aguas volvieron a su cauce y el pelos de naranja estaba muy calmado sobre sus restricciones, se había declarado culpable, ya que mas podía hacer, nunca su padre le creería sobre que el muñeco de felpa de su hermanita Yuzu le dio por armar jaleo con unos condones, si decía eso capaz y lo mandaba a un sanatorio mental o como mínimo le daba una cura de sueño en su propia clínica.

_Ichigo._ – Isshin miro como su hijo llegaba de clases como siempre, la tarde caía y su régimen de salidas era férreo y sin excepciones. –

_Ya se…_ - se quito los zapatos en la entrada y paso directo a subir las escaleras. – _cenare más tarde…_

_Muy bien._ – el mayor sonrió orgulloso y sacando el pecho como todo un hombre que cumple su palabra. – _Ichigo, esto lo hago por tu bien… debes ser un hombre con una buena educación familiar, mas nunca harás esas porquerías del video…_

_Viejo exagerado._ – susurro Karin con fastidio al ver como su pobre hermano acababa encerrado sin permiso de salir de su habitación todos los días al llegar del instituto. –

_Eres muy joven para comprender esto hija mía, tu hermano debe recuperar la senda de la moral y las buenas costumbres, esas horas encerrado en su habitación le harán recapacitar sobre todo lo malo que hizo…_

Y el "castigado" que recapacita en su habitación se encontraba recordando vívidamente todos esos videos, tomando en cuenta que por culpa de ellos, o más precisamente el de el con Grimmjow le dejo allí, a merced de sus pecados, un castigo muy provocativo si toma en cuenta que el espada le gusto la cosa y se echaba sus escapaditas de Hueco mundo para ayudar a Ichigo con su "castigo".

_Vamos… muévete Shinigami…_ - un sudoroso espada estaba tendido en la cama del peli naranja, sintiendo a plenitud como el dueño de esa habitación estaba sobre su caderas moviéndose rítmicamente, apretando su ser con maliciosa divinura, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo por dentro, todo un espectáculo que disfrutaban en grande. –

_Muévete... tu…_ - mascullo extasiado mientras subía y bajaba más lento sobre aquel peli azul, profundizando aquella intromisión que le causaba Grimmjow. –

_Como desees…_ - mostro sus colmillos blancos entre una sonrisa sádica. -

Sin cuidado tomo a Ichigo de las caderas y se sentó todavía con el encima, aquel acto solo hizo que el mencionado diera un gemido apagado, apretó sus manos contra los hombros de Grimmjow y dejo que este le girara dejándolo boca arriba en la cama, su pecho respirando entrecortado por sentir como el espada empezaba a dar una serie de embestidas profundas, dejando ir toda su pasión con sus movimiento, susurrándole al oído de Ichigo lo mucho que le gustaba su voz cuando gemía así, sintiendo los arañazos en su espalda y las incontables mordidas cariñosas que se daban con aquel acto sexual, pronto se sintieron seguros de sus sentidos, de su pasión mutua y de cómo el destino les trazo como enemigos pero a la vez como amantes clandestinos.

_Grimmjow… voy a... a…_ - escondió su rostro entre sus manos, estaba al borde de la locura, sus bajos ardían, sentía que llegaría y más aun cuando el espada tomo su necesitado miembro y le acaricio al tiempo que daba las ultimas estocadas dentro de el, viniéndose ambos con un placer inimaginable. –

_¿Mejor?_ – sonrió agotado y deslizándose fuera de su presa después de aquel orgasmo. –

_Si._.. _no fuera un preso dentro de mi propia casa…_ - susurro letárgico y con el rostro totalmente sonrojado. –

_Pero eso ha sido lo mejor que te ha ocurrido ¿o no? _– se dejo caer sobre el pecho de Ichigo, sintiendo aquel calor que emanaba de él y el olor tan agradable de su cuerpo recién conquistado. –

_Diría que sí._ – sonrió una vez más. –

Ambos quedaron tendidos y agotados hasta que no paso mucho rato cuando una piedrecilla golpeo la ventada de la habitación, Ichigo alzo la mirada y en seguida supo de quien se trataba, con cuidado se movió un poco dejando a un dormido Grimmjow en su cama, tomo una manta y le cubrió la desnudez para ahora si dejar que su invitado pasara a su habitación clandestinamente por la ventana.

_Sube._ – asomo su cabeza por la misma y miro a una pequeña morena que estaba vestida de shinigami esperando afuera. –

_¡Al fin!_ – dio un salto hasta quedar sentada en el borde la ventana. – _parecen en celo…_

_¡No digas esas cosas! _– jalo del cabello de Rukia con saña. –

_¡ICHIGO!_ – logro soltarse a malas ganas de él. – _es que viven en eso…_ - miro despectivamente al espada todavía dormido en la cama. –

_¿A qué viniste?_ – se sentó en la orilla de su cama con una sabana improvisada que cubría su cintura. –

_Solo quería recuperar mis pertenencias del closet _

_No puedes abrir el closet. _

_¿Porque?_

_Tengo a cierto personaje encerrado allí por un tiempo indefinido._ – sonrió malicioso al recordar cuando logro atrapar a Kon. –

_¿Qué ganaras dejándolo allí?_ – Rukia se cruzo de brazos con fastidio. –

_Es que lo deje viendo una y otra vez algunos videos…_

_¡No eliminaste esos malditos videos!_

_Tranquila, no es el de tu nii – sama, escogí los más interesantes para el… _

Y se podrán imaginar que Kon es el típico pervertido que adoraría un echii o un hentai, pero ponerlo a ver una y otra vez aquellas escenas Yaoi de los ovas es como matar su hombría una y otra vez en un interminable espiral de locura yaoiesca y más aun si los protagonistas son un par de viejitos arrugados como el comandante Yamamoto y su segundo al mando, si, un video que mataría la libido de quien fuera.

_**Hueco Mundo**_

Para desgracia también aquí se supo que no había ningún ataque de la sociedad de almas, que el grandioso Aizen solo perdió su tiempo mandando a crear videos calenturientos por granel para pasarse más de un día viendo como sus espadas también caían ante ellos, con mucho coraje mando a clausurar el laboratorio de Szayel y le castigo por no regresar a Hueco mundo, pero en su defecto este mando un audio donde daba a entender que aun estaba vivo…

_Aizen – sama._ – Tousen llego al salón donde siempre se reunía el grupo. –

_Di._ – miro con desanimo las sillas vacías donde iban Szayel y Grimmjow después de aquel desastre. –

_Acabamos de recibir un informe de Szayel Aporro desde la sociedad de almas._ – extendió una pequeña grabadora frente al manda mas. –

_Al fin da la cara ese desgraciado._ – tomo el aparato y le dio al botón de play para escuchar lo que tenía que decir el peli rosado en su defensa por no volver. –

_**Informe 001:**_

_Mi querido Aizen – sama, envió este informa para comunicarle que estoy infiltrado en el sereitei, me encuentro recluido en la 12 va división, todo es realmente interesante… he decidió continuar aquí, recabando información de vital importancia para nuestro futuro… _

_¿Qué demonios haces afuera de tu habitación espécimen_… - se oye el golpe de una puerta y la voz de alguien que no es el octavo espada. -

_Eh… solo salí a dar una vuelta amargado genio loco… _

_Regresa a tu celda o tendré que volver a experimentar contigo como la noche anterior… _

_¿Me retas?_ – la voz de Szayel se escucha seductora y maliciosa. –

_¿Sabes qué es esto?_ – se escucha como una especie de zumbido rítmico se apodera del lugar. –

_¡Oh… Mayuri – sama! _– algunos crujidos de fondo y después Szayel vuelve a la grabación_ – lo siento Aizen sama… tendré que ir a recibir mi castigo, todo está muy bien y espere más informes de mi par…_

En un segundo la grabadora estaba vuelta añicos en el suelo, gracias a que el grandioso Aizen - sama la apretó con saña hasta dejarla inservible.

_Aizen – sama, ¿está bien?_ – Tousen pregunta preocupado ya que su jefazo esta como en transe. –

_No quiero saber más nada de perversiones… ¡decreto que en Hueco mundo se prohíbe el Manga Yaoi!_

_¡Muy bien dicho Aizen sama! _– Tousen aplaude todo feliz, siempre sintió que ese libro atentaba contra la sana naturaleza de los espadas. –

No muy lejos podemos ver a un ex shinigami de sonrisa zorruna escondiendo entre sus ropas algo, camina muy feliz por los pasillo y desaparece rumbo a su habitación, cuando al fin se siente solo y seguro, saca una caja de debajo de su cama y hecha en ella lo que escondía con soberano cuidado.

_Ju ju ju… podrás prohibir el manga Yaoi en Hueco mundo Aizen… pero yo tengo algo más poderoso que eso… _- saca una laptop de aquella caja y la enciende -_ algo llamado internet y muchos megas para descargar Doujinshis! _

_**- FIN-**_

No me preguntes de donde Gin saco la laptop y como obtuvo un plan ilimitado de megas para navegar por internet XD. JA JA JA JA JA JA! HAY QUE MALVADA FUI AL NO TERMINAR ANTES ESTE FIC!. Es que en verdad no tenía idea, me trabe con el lemon de Renji y Byakuya, pero después de terminarlo me libere y desate todo el terror Yaoiesco que tengo en la mente. GRACIAS POR SEGUIR MI DESTERNILLADO FIC, AL FIN LO CULMINE!, ESPERO LO DISFRUTARAN TANTO COMO YO!


End file.
